Cultivando una Rosa de Fuego
by michiru89
Summary: Hermione y Fleur descubren todas las consecuencias que una noche de alcohol y sexo puede acarrear. Femslash HxF
1. Chapter 1

Aprovecho éste espacio para responder a un par de lectoras que me hicieron varias cuestiones al finalizar la anterior historia y que no me gustaría dejar sus interrogantes al aire, perdonen si las dejé mucho tiempo con la duda pero ésta me pareció la mejor forma de hacerlo.

**_Qua:_** quizás no tan especifico cómo "la luna de miel" pero ciertamente tengo un gran deseo de visitar la ciudad, me parece muy atractiva y un gran lugar, tengo grandes ilusiones de poder visitarla un día. Sí, es una gran canción y omití poner que ambos votos tenían la esencia de una respectiva canción, lamento haberlo omitido, yo particularmente escuche por primera vez "Te quiero a morir" de DLG y ya después las otra versiones anteriores y posteriores, simplemente me pareció maravillosa. Gracias por tu gran interés. Hasta pronto

**_KAILLIN:_** Mer, jamás planteé lo de "reliquia" por tu edad y a decir verdad la desconozco (y si fueras tan amable me gustaría saberla), por otro lado, siento que me sobrevaloras con tus comentarios tan halagadores aunque en verdad los aprecio muchísimo, en verdad me animan mucho. Tu segundo comentario… uff… vaya que me has tocado la fibra sensible, me gusta mucho tu manera de pensar y debo confesar que la comparto en su totalidad. Aprecio mucho tu interés en mi persona, gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos desde mi ciudad amurallada y espero saber de ti pronto.

Quizás esté siendo muy prepotente al pensar que leerán ésta historia y por consiguiente ésta pequeña nota pero mantengo esperanzas en ello.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_**Esta idea surgió poco antes de acabar con mi anterior historia y sin darme cuenta ya tenía un par de capítulos escritos, ****considero que tendrá una duración similar (poco más de diez capítulos) pero aún lo tengo a consideración ya que puede alargarse.**_

_**Es una historia (obviamente) Fleurmione y dejo a su consideración si es buena o no. Se sitúa un par de años después de la caída del señor tenebroso. **_

_**Advertencia****: Éste capítulo contiene escenas de índole sexual y contenido "explicito" descrito que involucra relaciones sexuales entre dos mujeres y en alguna parte algo un poco "inusual", por lo que si no es de tu agrado (lo dudo, no leerías esto) te invito a saltarte esa parte, así como si eres menor de edad o mentalidad y no estás preparado para leer estas situaciones (también lo dudo, los niños ya son precoces)…. La usual advertencia… si ya me conocen, saben que cuándo digo "Explicito"… escribo enserio, así que si tienes ojos puros y castos te invito a saltarte esa parte.**_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Una noche de copas, una noche loca**_

Ahí estaba Fleur Delacour, en una discoteca, más sola que cualquier otra persona en el universo, intentando "divertirse", cómo si esa palabra fuese cierta, "un clavo saca a otro clavo" le habían dicho y hasta ahora todos los "clavos" conocidos resultaban ser tan pequeños que no alcanzaban a darle siquiera un empujón. Estaba harta de la soledad, harta de amar sin ser correspondida, harta de fingir. ¿Es que acaso Fleur Delacour no es lo suficientemente bella para conseguir a quién quisiese? La respuesta: No. Ciertamente podía tener a muchos arrastrándose si era su antojo, pero a la persona que ella amaba… a esa… simplemente no la podía tener. Dejo escapar una lágrima y dio otro sorbo a su destornillador _(__**N/A:**__ bebida alcohólica_), miró a su alrededor, gente que se divertía, pobres ilusos pensaba ella.

-¿Ya? –preguntó Ginny bastante desesperada

- Tú te mueres por irte porque tienes a Harry para divertirte… Yo... No tengo a nadie –Hermione replicaba- Debería darles intimidad

- ¡Vamos! No seas amargada –Ginny sabía que su amiga necesitaba diversión, sabía cuán dolida estaba por el terminó de su relación con aquella rusa pero no podía pasarse el resto de los viernes viendo películas y llorando

-¿Podemos retomar la idea inicial? –Hermione puso cara de súplica- ¿Pizza y películas?

-Hermione, eso no tiene nada de sexy –Ginny la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a jalar

- ¿Sexy? ¡A mí que me importa lo sexy! –Hermione se resistía a moverse

- Nosotras somos sexys… vamos o le digo a Ron que venga a hacerte compañía- Amenazó la pelirroja y la castaña la miró un poco furiosa- ¿Entonces?

Hermione se soltó y caminó a la sala- Ok

Ginny sonrió y la agarró del brazo para aparecerse en frente a un bar bastante concurrido- "moulin rouge" –leyó la castaña- ¡vaya! Para ser un antro mágico tiene un nombre bastante muggle

Ginny resopló bastante molesta- ¡vamos! Nos están esperando

- ¿están? ¡Prometiste que no vendría Ron! –Hermione la miraba acusadoramente

- y así es –Ginny se defendía- No lo traería… quiero que te diviertas no que armen un escándalo y maten a todos, es… ¡vamos! Ya lo verás.

Hermione accedió a entrar, estaba bastante concurrido así que se les dificultó pasar, por fin vio a su amigo de cabellos azabache sentado hablando con otra chica, bastante linda.

- Buenas –habló Ginny mientras besaba a su novio

Hermione se acercó a la otra chica y la saludo con la mano – Buenas noches, Hermione

- Buenas noches, Andrea – contestó la chica

- ¡amo esta canción! –Gritó Ginny- ¡Vamos! – y ella y el chico se perdieron en la pista

Hermione sonrió a la chica y tomó asiento a lado de ella, intentando entablar comunicación.

Harry y Ginny estaban bailando alegremente cuando la amiga de Harry se acercó

- Me voy –confesó la chica

- Pero… ANDREA… ¿PORQUÉ? –Harry miraba a Ginny

- Estoy muy aburrida, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa

- ¿y Hermione? –preguntó Ginny

La chica rió sarcásticamente- La castaña está llorando y bebiendo cómo desquiciada, no para de llorar

Eso fue lo último que Ginny se quedó a escuchar y salió a buscar a su amiga que estaba sentada en el mismo lugar con varios vasos vacíos y hablando sola

- ¿Hermione? –llamó la pelirroja

- Esshaaaa…. Tiene un familiarrgg ruggo… como datashhhiaa… -Ginny intentaba entender a su amiga, pero al oír el nombre de "Natasha" mal pronunciado se le endurecieron las entrañas- Essshaa…

- ¡Basta! ¡Por dios! Esa zorra te dejó hace mucho ¡te dejó! ¿Vas a ahuyentar a cada chica que hacemos el esfuerzo que conozcas? ¡Supéralo! ¡TE DEJÓ! ¡TE DEJÓ! Y fue lo mejor... ¡Porque mientras tu comprabas su amor… ella se revolcaba con otras en tu cama!... Supéralo…

Hermione se congelo al oír la cruel verdad de boca de su amiga y de manera tan fría.

- Eres tan idiota como ella –Ginny se dio la vuelta muy enojada y se perdió en la multitud.

Hermione se quedó sentada muy atónita, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levantó de su asiento, Ginny tenía razón, no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien que no valía la pena… debía empezar a superar, caminó buscando el baño, cuando por fin lo vio, suspiró aliviada.

* * *

Fleur estaba sentada en la barra pensando en todos los idiotas que bailaban felizmente

- Buenas noches, hermosa dama –Dijo un hombre y la rubia no le prestó atención- ¿Podría…

Pero Fleur no lo dejó terminar- ¿perderte de mí vista? Estaría encantada –Fleur levantó su vaso y le sonrió

El hombre torció la boca e intentó caminar pero una cabellera pelirroja con bastante prisa lo empujó haciendo que derramará su bebida sobre la rubia

-¡Idiota! –gritó Fleur y se levantó de la barra bastante molesta, observó su blusa llena de alcohol

El hombre estaba bastante apenado- Lo siento, esa mujer… Yo… Ella…

- piérdete –dijo Fleur antes de salir corriendo al baño, llegó y estaba aparentemente vacío, cuándo entró cerró la puerta y se quitó la blusa, abrió el grifo del lavamanos y comenzó a tallar su blusa

- ¡Wow! –dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño y observando a la rubia en sostén

Fleur inmediatamente se cubrió con las manos y observó a su acompañante, deseo que la tierra la tragase al reconocer a la castaña

- Eso será difícil de quitar de esa manera–Hermione estaba más repuesta, aunque con dificultad pronunciaba la "r"

Fleur la miró aún muy sorprendida

- La mancha –Hermione señaló su blusa

Fleur que recién reaccionaba también observo la blusa- ¡Oh!

Hermione se restregó la mano en los ojos y se acercó a Fleur- Quizás… -Hermione se acercó (demasiado al parecer de Fleur) sacó su varita y se la mostró a Fleur, conjuró un hechizo y de forma inmediata la blusa se secó y quedó como nueva

Fleur la miró agradecida pero bastante nerviosa- ¡cierto! Lo había olvidado… Gracias

- No hay de que… -contestó la castaña

Fleur se volvió a colocar la blusa y caminó a prisa a la salida

- Fleur –gritó Hermione- ¿te acuerdas de mí?

La cabeza de Fleur comenzó a repetir "a diario, a diario, a diario"- Creo... Eres… 'Ermione ¿verdad? 'Ermione Granger… de 'Ogwarts- Fleur sintió ganas de aplaudirse a sí misma al ver la expresión de la castaña

Hermione se sintió ligeramente molesta de que la rubia no la conociera, no le gustaba la fama, pero Fleur era muy hermosa e impresionarla y que supiera de ella le hubiese gustado- Si, lo soy… sabes… he venido sola… ¿quisieras acompañarme?

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!" gritaba la cabeza de Fleur –Ohh… -"respira, respira" pensaba la rubia- Claro… podría… Ok, está bien

Hermione se sintió aún más molesta porque Fleur parecía no sentirse atraída por ella, quizás a la francesa no le interesaban las chicas aun así sonrió, las dos chicas, una muy nerviosa y la otra un poco sentida, salieron del baño y tomaron un par de copas en la barra, platicaron de cosas sin importancia.

"es tu oportunidad, no la jodas" pensaba Fleur, escuchó una melodía sonar- ¡Oh! Amo esta canción- mintió la rubia intentando sonar algo casual.

Hermione vio la pista de baile bastante llena y aunque no sintió ningún ánimo de ir a bailar, "Vamos, es hermosa… tienes que superar" pensaba la castaña y por fin decidió hacer la petición- ¿Quieres… bailar?

Pero ésta vez Fleur no se hizo de rogar y jalando a la otra chica salieron casi volando a la pista, había demasiada gente, lo que hacía que sus cuerpos se pegaran involuntariamente, Fleur estaba disfrutando y Hermione intentaba hacer lo mismo, en un movimiento accidental Hermione pudo ver el escote de la rubia y un poco más de ello, las mejillas se le ruborizaron, observó a Fleur, era hermosa, quizás era la mujer más odiosa sobre la tierra pero era hermosa, sonrió y se olvidó por completo de su realidad, el alcohol estaba actuando y quería conocer más, quería divertirse y dejar atrás el dolor.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa y con sus manos comenzó a atraer a Fleur a su cuerpo de la cintura, La rubia se sintió un poco incómoda pero le gustaba sentir a Hermione cerca, era lo que siempre había deseado y no quería perder su oportunidad, por fin tenía la oportunidad de estar con la chica que siempre deseo y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

La castaña sintió más valor al ver que la rubia no oponía resistencia y que por el contrario disfrutaba del contacto, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la cintura y espalda de la rubia, sintió que Fleur se dejaba, estuvieron bailando y moviéndose de la misma manera por un buen rato. Ésta vez Hermione fue más lejos y besó a Fleur, la rubia estaba sorprendida pero muy a gusto con ello, Hermione sintió a Fleur aflojar y participar en el beso, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, Hermione se pegó más a Fleur y sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la otra, sentía su cuerpo vibrar, deseaba profundizar, Fleur estaba experimentado una sensación única, había soñado tanto con probar esos labios y ahora lo hacía, era diferente a lo que había imaginado, el beso era intenso y continuaba aumentado la intensidad, la rubia sentía las manos de la otra tocar más y más.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó sin pudor la castaña, deseaba tener más contacto.

Fleur se sentía en las nubes pero a la vez nerviosa, asintió, cerró los ojos y apareció en la sala de su departamento, Hermione miró a los lados por un corto momento y se concentró de nuevo en su acompañante.

_(__**N/A:**__ inicio de escenas sexuales)_

- 'Ermione –Fleur quería hablar antes, gritarle sus sentimientos pero la castaña la calló con un beso en los labios y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia se olvidara de hablar, colocó sus manos detrás del cuello de la castaña y se separó para sonreír pero no por mucho tiempo porque de nuevo la castaña la besó.

Las manos de Hermione ávidamente comenzaron a sacar la blusa de la rubia y buscar la piel expuesta, hace ya bastante tiempo que no tenía relaciones sexuales con nadie, pero ahora le parecía una locura no haber buscado a alguien, la sensación era tan placentera y ahora estaba en una casa desconocida con una rubia hermosa y no pensaba desaprovechar ni un minuto, deseaba a Fleur, deseaba poseer más que a nada a Fleur Delacour- La cama –Dijo la castaña mientras besaba el cuello de la otra y con esfuerzo se quitaba la blusa propia.

Fleur no respondió porqué estaba meditando el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando, sabía que quizás era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás y siendo sincera tampoco quería hacerlo- Si prefieres aquí –La voz de la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos y con bastante esfuerzo se separó de su acompañante y tomando su mano comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la recámara.

A la castaña no le importó mucho el lugar y al entrar se desabotonó el pantalón y se deshizo de él, Fleur la miraba bastante sorprendida, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños justo frente a ella en interiores y a punto de poseerla, si era un sueño no deseaba despertar jamás.

- Fleur –Hermione pronunció su nombre en un tono sumamente sensual y se acercó a ella percibiendo su deseo y sus ansias, la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de la otra y con gran habilidad logró deshacerse de la prenda superior de la otra. Con una de sus manos comenzó a tocar los pechos de la rubia y con la otra intentaba fallidamente abrir el pantalón de la otra.

Fleur comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos, le encantaba la sensación, sintió que la castaña abandonó el toque y cuando abrió los ojos la vio intentando deshacerse del pantalón, Fleur sonrió y se alejó un poco para deshacerse personalmente de su ropa, Hermione la miraba con deseo y con algo de brusquedad la tendió sobre la cama para terminar de quitarle sus bragas. Fleur se sintió un poco incómoda ante la fuerza de la otra pero no dijo nada, se dejó hacer.

La castaña se quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba, se dio cuenta que Fleur tragó con dificultad y eso logró excitarla más. Se recostó sobre ella y sus lenguas juguetearon nuevamente, el contacto de ambos cuerpos desnudos la hizo vibrar, sus manos buscaron nuevamente los pechos de la rubia, sus besos fueron descendiendo al cuello, lamía la oreja y soltaba su respiración entrecortada en su oído, fue descendiendo más, hacia círculos con su lengua sobre el cuello y clavícula, daba pequeños besos, llegó hasta los pechos, los estrujó con sus manos, Fleur se arqueo ligeramente, Hermione le dedicó una mirada maliciosa y sonrió al ver lo que provocaba en la otra, comenzó dando pequeños besos en un pecho de la rubia, besaba los alrededores, después pasó su lengua, después mordió, de manera lenta se fue acercando hasta el pezón, lo besó y con la punta de la lengua comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro.

Fleur dejó escapar varios gemidos, para ella no era solo la sensación de placer también estaba involucrado un cúmulo de emociones e ilusiones, sintió a la castaña morder y lamer su pecho, la estaba volviendo loca, loca de placer, sintió una mano deslizarse de arriba abajo por su muslo, tomar sus glúteos con fuerza y apretarlos, Fleur levantó la cadera para darle un mayor agarre.

La castaña decidió que era hora de avanzar, comenzó bajando sus besos por el vientre de la otra, notó un pequeño lunar sobre su cadera de lado izquierdo y lo besó, continuó bajando y llegó al inicio de la intimidad de la rubia, besó la parte interna de los muslos, tomó a Fleur de la cadera y la acomodó para que tuviera una mejor posición, pasó su nariz rozando, pudo notar que se erizaba, separó sus piernas y pudo notar la humedad de la rubia, acercó un poco su rostro y pasando su lengua de arriba debajo de manera lenta lamió el líquido que de ella emanaba, Fleur soltó un gemido por el contacto, la castaña repitió el movimiento un par de veces más aumentando la velocidad, se acercó y comenzó a besar la entrada de la otra, con delicadeza la mordió, Fleur se sobresaltó pero la sensación fue muy satisfactoria, Hermione subió al centro de placer de la otra y lo besó, pasó la punta de su lengua para después atraparlo con los labios, llevó su mano a la entrada de Fleur metió de golpe dos dedos, Fleur gimió, la castaña comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos mientras continuaba jugando con su boca, Fleur se revolvía el cabello con las manos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, Hermione dejó de utilizar su boca y continuó únicamente con sus dedos, subió y atrapó un pezón de la rubia, lo mordisqueaba.

Fleur tomó la cabeza de la castaña con sus manos y revolvía sus cabellos- Fleur –Escuchó su nombre de labios de la otra y eso la hizo encenderse más- Fleur –escuchó por segunda vez- Mmm –respondió la rubia dándose cuenta de qué era un llamado.

- Fleur –Hermione habló una tercera vez

- Mmm –respondió de nuevo la rubia

- ¿Quieres…? –Hermione no buscaba como terminar la frase, quería hacer una proposición y esperaba no sonar desquiciada u ofender a la otra.

La rubia ahogó un gemido y con dificultad habló- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Quieres intentar algo? –Al fin se animó la castaña

Fleur tuvo problemas de nuevo para poder contestar- ¿Qué?

- Algo –dijo de manera cortante la castaña-

Fleur no sabía a qué se refería con algo y si hubiese sabido de qué se trataba quizás su vida no hubiese seguido los rumbos que más adelante seguiría, pero por el momento se encontraba racionalmente cegada por el placer así que solo atinó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza.

_(__**N/A**__: inicio de escenas "inusuales")_

Hermione sonrió, sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o mataría el momento, echó una vistazo rápido y vio la varita de Fleur sobre la mesa, estaba un poco lejos pero con mucho esfuerzo la tomó con la mano, Fleur no se percató de ello porque tenía los ojos cerrados, La castaña tomó la varita entre su mano, la sintió pesada cómo si se resistiese a ella pero no le importó y rápidamente conjuró un hechizo apuntando hacia ella, cuando sintió su cuerpo cambiando desechó la varita hacia un lado, miró su cuerpo y observó que ahora tenía entre sus piernas un genital masculino muy excitado, recordó la primera vez que lo hizo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, recordó las veces que estuvo con Natasha y un profundo sentimiento de vacío la inundo.

Fleur se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, Hermione había detenido todo movimiento, abrió sus ojos y vio que la expresión de la castaña había cambiado, podía notar que algo en ella andaba mal- 'Ermione –Pronunció la rubia, pero su acompañante pareció reaccionar y se acercó con rapidez a besarla, Fleur estaba cada vez más extrañada pero el deseo se encendió nuevamente, Hermione se colocó entre la rubia y Fleur sintió algo muy inusual y bajo la mirada para observar y lo que miró la dejó bastante extrañada, miró a Hermione intentando averiguar algo.

- Te pregunté si querías probar algo y tú me respondiste que sí.

La castaña no esperó respuesta y besó nuevamente a la rubia, Fleur tenía los ojos bastante abiertos y aún trataba de procesar la información, Hermione no espero más y de golpe introdujo su intimidad en la de Fleur, la rubia dio un pequeño brincó pues no se lo esperaba, Hermione comenzó a masajear los pechos de la otra mientras comenzaba un vaivén, la francesa empezaba a disfrutar y dejarse llevar, realmente le gustaba la sensación, continuaban besándose de manera apasionada. Hermione cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones placenteras, sintió a Fleur aferrarse a su espalda, la estaba lastimando pero poco le importó, interrumpió el beso y se aferró al cuello de la rubia, los gemidos empezaban a incrementar y la rapidez de la penetración también, Hermione sentía que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Es…Espera –dijo casi en un gemido la rubia- un poco más… sólo… un poco

Hermione continuó tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo, le era bastante difícil, como mujer no tenía problemas con ello pero en su estado actual implicaba gran concentración, sintió que Fleur estaba muy próxima a llegar a la cima del placer así que tomó un último respiró.

Fleur sintió vibrar su cuerpo, su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores y sintió que Hermione también lo había disfrutado al máximo, también sentía un líquido emanar de ella, Hermione se retiró lentamente y Fleur pudo notar como regresaba a su estado natural de mujer y sonrió porque a pesar de haber disfrutado mucho la reciente sesión sexual la prefería como mujer, amaba su cuerpo de mujer y sólo esperaba poder tenerla en ese estado. Hermione comenzó a reír, Fleur la miró bastante extrañada "esa mujer sí que está loca" pensó la rubia.

_(__**N/A:**__ fin de escenas sexuales)_

Hermione la abrazó y Fleur se dejó querer, la castaña daba pequeños besos en los hombros de la rubia mientras sonreía, comenzó a acariciar el vientre de la rubia y a jugar con su ombligo, a Fleur le causaba cosquillas así que empujó la mano de la castaña lejos, Hermione fingió estar ofendida y retomó su labor, a Fleur nuevamente le ocasionó cosquillas por lo que rió bastante antes de girarse y darle la espalda a su acompañante, la castaña redujo la distancia y la abrazó nuevamente y entrelazó su mano a la de Fleur, ambas manos unidas reposaban sobre el vientre de la rubia.

Hermione suspiró, jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con otra chica que no fuese su anterior novia pero se limitó a pensar que era el efecto embriagador que le había producido el orgasmo anterior, dejó escapar un último suspiro antes de caer dormida.

Fleur miraba la mano de la castaña, nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz cómo en ese momento, suspiró pensando que a partir de mañana empezaría un nuevo ciclo de su vida, uno dónde la mujer que tanto había deseado estaría presente, tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba y hacer que la otra sintiera lo mismo, Fleur suspiró de nuevo, tenía tantas esperanzas y sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Ambas chicas con sentimiento diferentes, descansando sobre la misma cama, acabándose de amar… sin saber que lo que acaban de hacer les traerían repercusiones 9 meses y medio y el resto de su vida, porque si algo era seguro… era que una nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

* * *

_Bueno… debo decir que la "escena inusual" me costó mucho redactarla y más imaginarla porque (muy personalmente) no es de mi agrado, pero es necesaria para el desarrollo de la historia._

_Sobra decir que estoy de vuelta pero no así mismo mencionar que actualizaré un capítulo por semana._

_Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de ésta trama que principalmente girará entorno al embarazo no planeado de Fleur y demás situaciones que se presentaran. Espero que algunos de ustedes me den el placer de saber su opinión._

**_And... this is it… for now…_**


	2. Chapter 2: Consecuencias

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**ImCc: **__Gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras de aliento. Siempre es un placer que sigues a mi lado. Hasta pronto._

_**SoDamnBeatiful1:**__ Me alegro mucho leer tu review en esta nueva historia y espero siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por mostrarme tu interés._

_**Lunazul22:**__ jajajaja me dio mucha gracia saber que querías adelanto, esta vez si te lo dejo. Mucha gracias por seguir la historia y pues… Gracias por todo! Besos, hasta pronto._

_**Alexia Potterhead:**__ jajajaja me alegra leer tus suposiciones (en las cuáles has acertado) y pues es un gran placer leer tu review en esta nueva historia. Gracias por tu apoyo_

_**Qua3183:**__ ¡Vaya! Ha sido un gran placer saber que tienes cuenta. Lo sé, pero bien sabes que la anterior estuvo impregnada de amor jajajaja así que hacer de esta un drama y posteriormente avanzar a lo sentimental. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, sabes que las valoro mucho. Gracias._

_**Karean**__: Si… yo también pienso que la bebé sería hermosa y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me alientas mucho._

_**KAILLIN:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho ver que te has animado a leer el inicio de ésta historia, lo sé, no fue muy de mi agrado pero lo vi necesario. En fin, gracias por seguir este nuevo escrito, sabes que es un placer leer tus comentarios._

_**Kotomae:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo y ten por seguro que mientras recba apoyo voy a seguir actualizando con rapidez._

_**Dmpanda5:**__Gracias por seguirme y por apoyarme en mi corta trayectoria, estoy muy feliz que te guste el inicio y espero no defraudarte. Gracias y espero saber pronto de ti._

_**Thestral212**__: Pues espero que te guste abogada jajajaja me alegro mucho leer tu review y me alegro ver que te animaras a seguir leyendo y espero no defraudarte._

_**Denisse:**__ Ha sido un grato placer ver que también te ha agradado esta historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios alentadores, te lo agradezco mucho. Hasta pronto._

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Consecuencias _**

- ¡Hermione!- Ginny sacó de sus pensamientos a su amiga -¡Vaya! Otra vez ignorándome.-

- Lo siento- La castaña intentaba disculparse -intentaba recordar si mandé los informes al Dr. Minako.-

- Eres una pésima mentirosa y una pésima amiga- Ginny la miraba acusadoramente -Te atreves a mentirle a tu mejor amiga. ¿Qué tan difícil es confesar que pensabas en Fleur de nuevo?-

Hermione se sintió nerviosa de sólo escuchar el nombre

-¿Por qué no la llamas?- Ginny intentaba ponerle solución a ese "problema" desde hace varias semanas que se enteró.

- ¿Y decirle qué?– Hermione se notaba frustrada -¡Ohh! Ya sé… le diré algo cómo… Disculpa, tuve averiado el móvil y el correo por eso jamás me digne a volver a verte…-

Ginny tomó un sorbo de su café y se levantó -Pues son las consecuencias de tus actos… hay que aceptarlas-

Y sin más, la pelirroja se fue de la cafetería dejando a Hermione más culpable que nunca, se quedó pensando en lo que hubiese pasado "si hubiera…", dejó escapar un gran suspiro y recordó aquella vez

_~Inicio Flashback~ _

Hermione se movió ligeramente en la cama, sintió un calor a su lado y como ráfagas recordó la noche anterior, se giró y como era de esperarse se encontraba Fleur que dormía bastante cómoda. Se deslizó por la cama intentando no despertar a su acompañante, intentó buscar su ropa, recogió un par de prendas y se las colocó, al recordar que algunas habían quedado en la sala salió de la habitación, llegó a la sala y terminó de vestirse, miró a su alrededor, era un departamento muy acogedor, caminó hacia una esquina donde había varias fotografías en dónde sólo pudo reconocer a la hermana de la rubia y varias personas que quizás eran amigos o familia

- Buenos días- dijo Fleur que venía envuelta en la sábana con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa -Buenos días-

Fleur se acercó a ella muy sonriente y le dio un beso en los labios pero Hermione retrocedió ligeramente -¿Pasa algo?-

- No– dijo la castaña, deseaba irse lo más pronto posible -Es sólo que tengo que irme a trabajar y debo bañarme-

Fleur levantó una ceja -¿En sábado?-

-Es que soy doctora– confesó la castaña aunque en realidad ese día no trabajara.

Fleur pareció comprender -¿Nos veremos?– la rubia parecía empezar a captar las cosas

Hermione sintió una oleada de culpabilidad -¡Claro!– Mintió, no tenía ganas de enfrentar la realidad -Después te llamó y quedamos en algo-

La sonrisa de la rubia se dibujó de nuevo en su cara.

-Me tengo que ir– La culpabilidad de la castaña iba en aumento y prefería huir a la brevedad, se acercó y besó la mejilla de la rubia -Te llamo luego– Hermione se estaba girando cuando la voz de la rubia la detuvo

-'Ermione…- Llamó la rubia -Para llamarme… ¿No es necesario un número?-

-¡Claro! Que olvidadiza… ¿me lo das?– preguntó bastante nerviosa, sentía sus manos sudar.

Fleur la miró con detenimiento y con una mirada de seriedad tomó un lápiz y un pedazo de papel del cajón del escritorio y escribió su número en él, miró con seriedad a la castaña una vez más y se lo entregó

-Hasta pronto– dijo la castaña con el papel en mano y desapareció de aquel apartamento

~Fin flashback~

Hermione se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mano, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan ruin? había utilizado y engañado a Fleur, le hubiese gustado haberla llamado pero ¿de qué hablarían? ¿Hermione Granger y Fleur Delacour? Si no tenían nada en común más que la apasionada noche que compartieron, sí, no haberla llamado fue bueno, era lo mejor para ambas, suspiró, intentaba animarse a sí misma y con ese pensamiento se levantó de su asiento, debía continuar con su ronda en el hospital, enfocarse en trabajar despejaría todo pensamiento.

* * *

Fleur se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo una vez más

- Ok, esto fue lo último, vas a ir al doctor– Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

Fleur miró a la puerta del baño, observó que aún la mantenía cerrada, se acercó y la abrió, una figura entró. Fleur la miró, era una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de tez blanca y esbelta, una verdadera belleza, una verdadera amiga.

- Fleur Delacour ¿me escuchaste? Ahora mismo vamos al doctor– Habló la mujer.

- Ariadna… Estoy bien, sólo me sentó mal la comida– Fleur la intentaba tranquilizar.

La mujer levantó una ceja -La semana pasada pude haberlo creído pero ahora… debes tener una infección o algo por el estilo, ahora vamos al doctor-

- Tienes una reunión importante ¿lo olvidas?-

- Bueno… la cancelaré-

Fleur negó con la cabeza -Es demasiado importante-

- Tu eres importante– comentó Ariadna mientras se acercaba a acariciarle una mejilla -Me preocupas Fleur-

Fleur suspiró resignada -Ok, iré al doctor si tú vas a tu reunión-

La mujer lo pensó varios segundos -¿Cómo sabré que estas bien?-

- Te llamaré apenas salga, te lo prometo-

Ariadna se acercó y la abrazó con fervor -es un trato rubia– después se separó de ella -Vamos, te acompaño abajo para que te vayas al doctor-

Fleur asintió resignada y ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar mientras Ariadna platicaba muy animadamente a su amiga que sólo atinaba a asentir y a sonreír ocasionalmente.

Fleur llegó al hospital, aún sentía ligeras ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo, caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la recepción -Disculpe– dijo a la chica detrás del mostrador que sólo la vio y levantó una ceja -Quisiera hacerme unos estudios-

-¿De qué tipo?– Preguntó la mujer con tono cansado.

Fleur no supo responder, puso cara de desconcierto, ella venía a averiguar que tenía, se supone que ese era el trabajo de algún doctor, ella no venía a decirle de que padecía puesto que no tendría ningún sentido asistir.

-Uno general para saber qué mal la aqueja– adivinó la mujer y comenzó a llenar un formulario, Fleur la miró extrañada y con cierta molestia -Ponga sus datos aquí– comentó la mujer, Fleur los llenó y se los entregó, la mujer continuó haciendo papeleo y le entregó una ficha a Fleur -Vaya al segundo piso y espere su turno. Ahí le harán los estudios– Y sin decir más la mujer continuó con otras cosas

Fleur se giró, no le agradaba la mujer pero se dirigió al segundo piso con desgana y al llegar vio a varias personas sentadas con un papelito en mano similar al de ella.

- 164- gritó un hombre y otro hombre se levantó.

Fleur miró su papel "177", dejó salir un gran suspiro y se sentó en la silla más próxima, se puso a hojear un par de revistas nada interesantes hasta que después de un buen rato escuchó su llamado.

- 177- gritó el mismo hombre.

Fleur se levantó como resorte, estaba bastante alegre de oír su número, camino con una sonrisa al hombre que sólo la miró y dio la vuelta, Fleur cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El hombre tomó la ficha de Fleur y escribió en otro papel varias cosas inentendibles para Fleur -Acérquese aquí- dijo el hombre y Fleur obedeció, el hombre tomó el brazo de Fleur y con su varita hizo un par de movimientos, Fleur sintió fría su mano, el hombre le colocó una aguja y la sangre comenzó a salir, el hombre recolectó un par de frasquitos –detenga- le dijo el hombre y Fleur obedeció sosteniendo un pedazo de algodón sobre su mano, el hombre se acercó con un líquido y lo roció sobre el brazo de Fleur, le herida cerró al instante. El hombre continuó haciendo varias cosas y nuevamente le entregó un papelito a Fleur -Tome, vaya a recoger sus resultados y espere al final del pasillo con su turno para que el doctor le explique sus resultados, el hombre abrió la puerta y antes de que Fleur pudiera preguntar algo llamó al siguiente número, la rubia se sintió nuevamente molesta, no le gustaba el trato.

La rubia miró a una chica detrás del mostrador y caminó decidida hacia ella, aclaró un poco la garganta

- Buenos días- dijo la chica mientras sonreía, era rubia y algo linda -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

Fleur sonrió al sentir el primer trato agradable -Disculpe… es que… no sé qué hacer con esto- la rubia le enseñó el papel a la mujer.

La chica sonrió ampliamente a la rubia -camine por este pasillo derecho- dijo mientras le señalaba el lugar -en la segunda entrada hay una pequeña sala de espera, ahí la llamaran por su nombre y le darán sus resultados- la chica miró nuevamente el papel de la rubia -No debe de tardar y cuando se los den, en éste mismo pasillo pero al final está la sala de espera para que el doctor le explique sus resultados, su número de espera sigue siendo el mismo- la chica le sonrió a Fleur.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa con alegría -Gracias, en verdad has sido de gran ayuda-

-Es un placer señorita Delacour- contestó la mujer y al ver la expresión de Fleur se apresuró a decir -Lo leí en tu formato-

Fleur sonrió -Fleur está bien-

- Fue un placer Fleur- comentó la chica.

- Te lo agradezco mucho-

Y sin decir más la rubia continuó su camino y su segura larga espera, como la chica dijo, sus resultados no tardaron mucho pero al llegar a la sala de espera se sintió abrumada, había una gran cantidad de personas esperando por lo que no habían lugares libres, Fleur resopló y se recostó sobre una pared

- 134- mencionó una mujer que salió de una puerta y un hombre se levantó.

- 135- mencionó otro hombre que salió de otra puerta y otra persona se levantó.

Fleur llevaba más de una hora esperando parada y apenas iban por el 150 y algo, de pronto sintió un mareo, intentó caminar al baño pero se fue agarrando de la pared

- ¿Fleur?-

La rubia reconoció al segundo esa voz y se sintió aún más abrumada, sintió sus piernas flaquear

-¡Fleur!- dijo la castaña mientras la sostenía en brazos para evitar que se cayera, Fleur se sintió ligeramente recompuesta e intentó sostenerse por sus medios, echó una mirada y vio a Hermione vestida con una blusa blanca y una bata encima del mismo color.

- ¿Qué…?- Fleur aún estaba confundida

- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Inquirió la castaña y al ver el gesto afirmativo de la rubia continuó hablando -Pues trabajo aquí-

-ciento cincuenta y…- pero el hombre no terminó el llamado, se acercó a prisa a ambas mujeres -¡Doctora Granger! ¡Que milagro verla aquí!-

Hermione sonrió ligeramente pero Fleur notó cierta molestia en sus facciones.

El hombre se giró a ver a Fleur -¡Oh! Se ve mal ¿Qué número es?- Y sin pedir permiso el doctor le quitó el papel a Fleur -¡Vaya! Espero que no esté aquí intentando robar mis pacientes, doctora- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó ofendida -¿Recuerda que tenemos cargos distintos?- Pero ésta vez su voz denotó prepotencia.

Pareció que la castaña hirió al doctor quién la miró con recelo pero después recobró su sonrisa -Me alegro que deje a su amiga en manos expertas- Hermione y Fleur intentaron decir algo pero el hombre continuó hablando -Al ser su amiga, haré una excepción- dijo bastante bajo el doctor y le guiño el ojo a la castaña -Espero que algún día me devuelva el favor. ¡Vamos! Pase a mi consultorio ¡Oh! Usted también puede venir doctora -

Fleur intentó objetar pero el doctor ya las estaba empujando al consultorio.

- Quizás debería…- Hermione intentaba huir, no quería más situaciones que la involucraran a Fleur, todo era muy incómodo.

- ¡por favor! Siéntese- animó el doctor y él tomó asiento detrás del escritorio -sus resultados-

Fleur extendió el papel al hombre que lo miró con detenimiento un par de minutos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, la rubia miró a Hermione y Hermione intentó sonreírle.

- Muchas felicidades- Dijo el doctor.

Fleur lo miró inquisitivamente -¿Perdón?-

- Va a ser madre ¡felicidades!- el hombre sonreía ampliamente.

Fleur sintió como si aquel hombre estuviera a kilómetros de ella y un frío la invadió, sintió su respiración detenerse y su boca secarse. Hermione abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, en el fondo deseaba haber podido conocer a Fleur más pero ahora solo le restaba felicitarla a ella y al padre del bebé.

Fleur comenzó a negar con la cabeza primero lentamente y después con fervor -No… No… No… eso… no puede ser- Fleur sentía que las piernas no les respondían.

Hermione y el doctor la miraron sorprendidos, esperaban verla feliz -Bueno… los resultados apuntan a ello-

-Pero pueden fallar- Fleur seguía negando con la cabeza deseaba que todo fuera una pésima pesadilla.

- Pueden- dijo el hombre -pero es mínimo prácticamente nulo, si hace una prueba concreta puede estar segura pero le aseguró que está embarazada- El doctor volvió a sonreír -¡Felici…-

- ¡NO!- Fleur estaba muy desesperada -No, No, No y No-

El hombre suspiro -Veamos… ¿ha tenido su regla?-

Fleur negó con la cabeza -Soy muy irregular-

-¿Hace cuándo fue la última vez que la tuvo?-

Fleur no sonrió y su mirada empezaba a empañarse

-Ok- dijo el hombre entendiendo que las cuentas de la rubia concordaban -¿Vómitos? ¿Mareos? ¿Cambio de apetitos?-

La mirada de Fleur reflejaba miedo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mantuvo relaciones sexuales?- Inquirió el hombre.

Fleur dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire, no quería contestar pero sabía que si lo hacía, quizás, la chica a su lado reaccionaría -22 de junio- Fleur se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía desesperanzada.

-Pues dadas las fechas y los síntomas a mí me parece casi seguro que usted esté embarazada-

Hermione que había permanecido muy callada la miró y se preguntó ¿cómo es que lo recordaba con tanta precisión y con seguridad? 22 de junio… Miró el calendario del doctor, era un sábado…. 22 de Junio… Ella tuvo un cumpleaños el 17… 22 de junio… 22 de junio… - ¡22 de Junio!- gritó la castaña recordando que esa fecha había salido con Ginny, que ese día había tenido relaciones con Fleur y que esa vez usó un encantamiento para tener genital masculino y que no usó protección.

Fleur la miró molesta -22… de… Junio…- repitió la rubia que ya se había dado cuenta que la otra al fin había entendido el problema en el que estaba.

-Debe haber un error- dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba el papel al doctor, Fleur rió sarcásticamente burlándose de ella pero en ese momento poco le importó a la castaña que miraba aquel papel con detenimiento.

El doctor la miraba muy extrañado -Pero doctora… usted sabe que…-

- Que puede haber un error- Hermione interrumpió mientras se aferraba a la idea de un error.

- Pero si la señorita…- el doctor no entendía nada.

- ¡Es irregular!- Hermione estaba bastante desesperada -¡Muy irregular!-

Fleur la miró cómo si fuese un bicho raro -Creo que…-

- Necesitas otro estudio- Dijo la castaña -Gracias doctor, hasta luego-

Hermione se levantó e hizo un ademán a la rubia a seguirla pero Fleur la seguía mirando raro -¿No quieres estar segura?- Fleur apretó la mandíbula y con coraje se levantó y la siguió, no volteó a ver al doctor ni a nadie sólo seguía a la castaña, Hermione caminaba y se metía entre pasillo, abrió una puerta y ahí estaba un hombre.

-¡Hey! Mira lo que el viento ha traído- El chico se veía feliz

-Necesito que hagas una prueba de embarazo urgente- Hermione no se detuvo a saludarlo y el chico levantó la ceja algo inconforme -Por favor, es urgente-

Fleur veía cómo el hombre le sacaba sangre nuevamente a su brazo y como interrogaba a la castaña que respondía secamente, los ojos castaños miraban a algún punto perdido y Fleur no podía evitar sentir su mundo derrumbarse, esto definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

- Ahora vuelvo- Contestó el muchacho y salió dejando a ambas mujeres en una situación muy incómoda.

Fleur sintió que sus manos empezaban a sudar, Hermione la veía ocasionalmente, hasta que dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se acercó a ella.

- Tú… ¿Estás segura que yo…?- Hermione intentaba hacer la pregunta sin sonar muy fría u ofender a Fleur, pero la verdad es que tenía muchas dudas -Es decir… ¿Tú… con alguien? …Tú sabes-

Fleur la miró molesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados -No, no me he acostado con nadie después del 22 de Junio- Fleur captó una nueva mirada de cuestionamiento por parte de la castaña -No, tampoco había tenido relaciones bastante tiempo atrás antes de esa fecha-

Hermione resopló cerrando los ojos -Soy yo… o… Yo-

Fleur sentía tantas ganas de golpearla pero nada era seguro así que tenía que esperar, esperar la sentencia, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que no había errores, conocía su cuerpo y algo en su interior lo gritaba pero ella prefería hacer oídos sordos.

Pasaron un tiempo más en silencio, no se veían, cada una miraba algún punto perdido.

- aquí están- Dijo el muchacho y entró con un papel en mano

Hermione rápidamente se levantó y se acercó a él, Fleur la imitó, la castaña abrió el sobre y apenas lo miró unos segundos y se restregó la cabeza con las manos dejando salir medias palabras de su boca, Fleur entendió al instante.

- ¿Quizás quieran que las deje?- comentó el muchacho.

Hermione negó con la cabeza -¿Me acompañas Fleur?-

La rubia asintió con la cabeza levemente y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar y a meterse entre pasillos, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el papel sólo confirmó lo que ella sabía: Estaba embarazada. Tenía un gran problema ahora y no tenía la mínima idea de cómo iba a solucionarlo o qué iba a hacer con el bebé que venía en camino. Hermione abrió una perta y le dio paso a la rubia, Fleur entró.

- Siéntate por favor- le indicó la castaña

Y Fleur lo hizo, miró una placa enfrente de ella que decía "DR. H. GRANGER", el escritorio estaba pulcramente acomodado, Fleur sintió que la castaña se sentaba a lado de ella

Hermione miró a Fleur -Tenemos que hablar-

Fleur levantó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza

-Estás… Estás… embarazada-

Fleur se sintió mareada de nuevo y solo pudo asentir.

-…De mí- Hermione también sintió un ligero mareo y ganas de echarse a llorar.

- Sí- Ésta vez la voz acompañó a Fleur -Pero tú no tienes…-

Hermione negó con la cabeza -¿Lo vas a tener?-

Fleur se levantó de su asiento muy molesta -¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer lo qué me estás diciendo!-

Hermione se levantó de manera más tranquila y negó con la cabeza -No, sólo quería estar segura, por supuesto que no estoy sugiriendo nada… no sería capaz…- Hermione se sentó de nuevo -Por favor- le indicó a Fleur que se sentará de nuevo y la rubia obedeció -Mira… ambas estamos muy… muy…- Hermione miró al techo intentando buscar la palabra –conmocionadas- Dijo al fin -¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde? Cuando nos calmemos… ¿puedo ir a tu departamento?-

Fleur asintió y en un pedazo de papel escribió la dirección y se levantó de su asiento -Quiero que sepas…-Fleur intentaba sonar lo más tranquila posible -Que si nunca llegas… no tendré ningún problema en ello-

Hermione se ruborizó, sabía que tenía antecedentes con ella por haberla dejado esperando pero negó con la cabeza y se levantó mirando a la rubia -Y yo quiero que sepas… que… no pienso huir…-

Fleur la miró incrédula, intentando desechar esas palabras pues la vez pasada que la castaña quedó en comunicarse y no lo hizo el corazón se le hizo pedazos pero en el fondo un rayito de luz apareció, la miró una vez más antes de salir de esa oficina y ese edificio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar todo lo que traía dentro, así que llamó a sus dos mejores amigas para encontrarlas en su departamento.

Cuando Fleur llegó ambas estaban en la puerta

- ¡Luna!- Fleur se abalanzó sobre la joven y empezó a soltar varias lágrimas

- ¿Qué pasa Fleur?- Ariadna se veía muy preocupada, temía una enfermedad mortal o algo similar.

Fleur negó con la cabeza y se soltó de Luna –Adentro- y sin más abrió el departamento para que pasaran -¿Quieren algo?-

-Saber que pasa- Contestó Ariadna bastante desesperada -Deja las formalidades-

Fleur se sentó enfrente de ellas -Estoy embarazada- incluso ella misma se sorprendió de su soltura

- ¿Felicidades?- Contestó Ariadna pues no estaba segura si eso era algo bueno o malo.

- ¿De quién?- Preguntó Luna, pues sabía que la respuesta a esa interrogante contenía el problema.

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior -'Ermione… 'Ermione Granger-

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca y pareció realmente sorprendida.

Ariadna en cambio la miraba confundida -Espera… ¿Hermione Granger no es la chica de la que has estado enamorada todo este tiempo?- Inquirió la pelinegra y al ver que su amiga asentía siguió cuestionando -Y ustedes… tuvieron relaciones hace poco…- Su amiga le respondió afirmativamente -¿Cómo es posible que dos chicas…?– pero no terminó la oración.

- Verás…- Luna creyó que Fleur no querría contestar esa pregunta y ella decidió explicarla -Hermione es una bruja… las brujas usan magia… y hay hechizos… para… transformar chicas en chicos…-

Fleur sentía su cara hirviendo, agradeció no ser ella quién le diera a su amiga muggle una explicación

La sorpresa de Ariadna aumentó -Fleur… entonces tuviste sexo con… ¿un chico?-

- No exactamente– Luna respondía de nuevo - Quizás sólo… el genital… ¿me equivoco Fleur?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza, Ariadna abrió más los ojos -Yo…- Fleur intentaba explicar -Ella… quería probar algo nuevo-

- ¿Entonces es posible? ¿Qué te embarace una chica usando ese hechizo?- Ariadna no pretendía juzgar a su amiga por sus gustos sexuales, sólo intentaba entender la situación.

-Claro que es posible… con magia… casi todo es posible- Luna sonreía ampliamente.

Ariadna la vio con recelo, le molestaba esa niña y sólo la soportaba por Fleur, la veía como una chica altanera y prepotente aunque a decir verdad nunca se había dignado a conocerla -Entonces… estás embarazada de esta chica…-

Fleur asintió -Lo estoy-

- ¿y ella lo sabe?– Preguntó Luna

- Si– Al ver la cara de sus amigas continuó hablando -Ella es doctora y me la encontré antes de que me dieran el resultado, ella se enteró conmigo-

- ¿Y?– Preguntó Ariadna

-Quedamos en hablar, que ella vendría aquí para hablar-

- Pff…- Soltó Ariadna -¿Cómo la última vez? Te deprimiste por una semana porque jamás llamó y ahora estas embarazada y te sale con el cuento de que…-

- Yo creo– Interrumpió Luna -Que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… además lo importante no es qué haga Hermione, si no… ¿Qué vas a hacer Fleur?-

La rubia se recostó sobre el sofá mirando hacia un jarrón y negó levemente con la cabeza

- ¿Lo vas a tener?– Preguntó Ariadna

Fleur se molestó "¿Por qué todos le hacían esa pregunta tan tonta? Ella no sería capaz de abortarlo… Nunca…" –Por supuesto… ¿Por quién me tomas?-

Ariadna pareció notar su error -Lo siento– Miró a Luna animándola a que preguntara algo.

Luna sonrió -¡Felicidades! Ser madre es un gran regalo…- Luna captó la mirada de extrañez de las otras dos chicas -Ok, no es la mejor forma de tenerlo… No estaba en tus planes… tendrás una gran responsabilidad y ni pensar de que será el futuro… pero vas a tener un bebé ¡Un bebé! ¡Tú bebé!-

Fleur sonrió por primera vez en el día, era cierto… iba a tener a un bebé -Quizás tenga cabellos rubios- Fleur sonrió aún más, quizás tuviera la misma hermosa nariz de Hermione, su sonrisa se debilitó un instante

- Tú la amas- Luna pareció leer el pensamiento de su amiga -Quizás ella no a ti… Pero te ha dejado algo hermoso-

Fleur sonrió, agradecía inmensamente tener a Luna de amiga y claro también a Ariadna aunque ahora estuviera algo ausente por toda la información que estaba procesando. Se acercó y abrazó a ambas chicas.

* * *

Hermione daba vueltas sin parar en casa de Harry y Ginny

- Bueno…- Harry no buscaba que decir ante la reciente confesión de su amiga

- Hermione…- Ginny intentaba no ser tan severa con su amiga -Tú sabías que si hacías ese hechizo y lo usabas… pues… hay riesgo…-

- Cómo hacerlo con un chico- Harry intentó apoyar a Ginny.

Ginny asintió -Cómo hacerlo con un chico…-

- Pero… yo…- Hermione intentaba justificarse fallidamente -Fue una vez ¿Cómo…?-

-Hermione… hiciste algo… tiene consecuencias, debes aceptarlas– La mujer severa de Ginny se hacía presente -Tú sabes perfectamente que una vez es más que suficiente.-

- ¿Estás segura que es…tuyo?-

- ¡Harry James Potter Evans!– Ginny se colerizó -¿No ha dicho ya Hermione que le preguntó a Fleur?-

Harry se sentía como un niño -bueno… yo… solo…-

- Y Fleur le aseguró que era la única posibilidad, que Hermione era la madre del niño- A pesar de no empatizar con la francesa, Ginny sabía que no mentiría con algo así -¡Pues yo le creó! ¿Acaso si yo quedara embarazada dudarías de mí?-

- No… no… ¡No!... por supuesto que no… pero… es diferente… somos pareja…- Harry estaba nervioso

- para tener sexo y concebir un bebé no se necesita ser pareja- Ginny miró ahora a su amiga -¿Verdad Hermione?-

La castaña la miró con el ceño fruncido y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hará?…- Harry notó la inconformidad de su mujer -¿Qué harán con el bebé? Tú y Fleur– corrigió.

- Lo va a tener- Aseguró la castaña.

- Vamos– corrigió Ginny

Hermione levantó la ceja confundida.

- Se dice "lo vamos a tener"– contestó Ginny, Hermione se sentó en el sofá dejando salir un par de lágrimas -Oye…- Ginny se acercó a ella -Esto… no es para nada planeado… y sé que no es lo que te gustaría… pero ya lo hiciste… Y no eres la única… ¿Cómo crees que está Fleur? Dudo que la esté pasando mejor que tú… las dos se metieron en esto… las dos… y así tienen que continuar… por el bebé… por tú bebé…-

Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa, no le hacía mucha gracia ser madre y menos en esas condiciones pero Ginny tenía razón… las dos estaban en eso… No podía dejar a Fleur -Me voy a hacer cargo del bebé… hablaré con Fleur… vamos a tener un bebé-

Ginny abrazó a su amiga, sabía que no era lo que deseaba pero que hacía lo correcto y que más adelante lo entendería e incluso amaría, pero que los momentos próximos… vendrían cargados de problemas.

* * *

**_ADELANTO:_**

_- pero... ¿por qué? –Hermione no entendía la negativa de Fleur- Dudo mucho que quieras estar amarrada el resto de tu vida a alguien que no amas_

_- Disculpa… pero tengo algo en vientre que nos amarra por el resto de nuestras vidas –Fleur sonaba segura_

_Hermione no buscó cómo cuestionar eso- ¿Entonces qué propones?_

_- Vivir juntas_

* * *

**_Gracias a ImCc por su apoyo en la perfección de éste capítulo._**

**_Bueno, ya se va perfilando esta situación ¿Qué les parece?_**

**_Agradezco infinitamente el gran apoyo que he obtenido por esta historia, ha sido muy grato ver que ha gustado (más de lo que me esperaba). Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y quienes a pesar de ser el primer capítulo lo marcaron como favorito ¡Gracias! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Hablemos

**_Agradecimientos: _**

_**ImCc:** El trabajo de Fleur… departamento de ley mágica, lo nombro en el 4 capítulo y cómo no es importante puedo develártelo ahora jajajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios y por alentarme a diario. _

_**Karean:** Jajajajaja si, tardó bastante en "captar" la situación en la que estaba. Precisamente de eso se trata ésta capítulo y el próximo, así que "deseo cumplido", un par de capítulos sobre la confesión de "van a ser abuelos". _

_**Thestral212:** jajajaja, si el anterior te pareció corto vas a sufrir con éste jajajaja pero el próximo viene más largo y si, poco a poco irá habiendo algo de química. Yo siempre te hago caso así que no juegues conmigo jajajaja. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Hasta pronto. _

_**Alexia Potterhead:** ¿Tú crees? He estado meditando seriamente sobre la extensión de los capítulos, así que me dejas un poco dudosa. Me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta aquí y espero éste también te guste._

_** Qua1383**: Si, aquí es un poco testaruda pero tiene miedo e inseguridad, además de la manera tan abrupta que se dio todo. Yo la comprendo jajajaja. Me he reído con el final de tu comentario, mira que te he hecho caso… pensaba dejarlo más tiempo en suspenso pero como sé que realmente estas a la espera del nuevo capítulo lo he subido antes de lo que pensaba. Espero saber pronto te ti._

_** Dmpanda5**: Gracias por tu comentario, precisamente esta historia es como mucho drama por la situación pero no quería dejar de lado el toque de humor. Ya próximamente verás cómo van a ir interactuando. Gracias por tu comentario, me anima a seguir. _

_**KAILLIN**: Gracias, de nuevo creo que me sobrevaloras pero sabes que siempre me ayudan mucho tus comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas permitido conocerte e interactuar contigo, muchas gracias por ello. Y te agradezco que también sigas el hilo de ésta trama. _

_**SoDamnBeatiful**: jajajajaja "boluda" aunque no sé muy bien a que te referías exactamente. Bueno, espero que me dejes saber que te pareció éste y si hay algo que no te termine de agradar… pues… algo habré de hacer. Hasta pronto. _

_**Lunazul212**: jajajajajaja morí de risa con tu comentario "por caliente" jajajaja si, realmente por eso jajajaja muchas gracias por seguirme y darme a notar que te va gustando ésta historia, muchas gracias. _

_**Denise**: Muchas gracias nena! En verdad me ha gustado tu review, lo aprecio enormemente! En verdad que me has alegrado y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero saber de ti pronto._

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Desde mi perspectiva la familia de Fleur es amplia en contraste con la de Hermione, así que hago modificaciones en cuánto los familiares y espero que no cree conflicto. _

Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Hablemos_**

Hace algún tiempo que la castaña estaba parada frente a la puerta de la rubia pero aún no se animaba a llamar, estaba reuniendo valor y sin previo aviso Fleur abrió la puerta

- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Fleur

- Vine a hablar contigo –Hermione no se esperaba la presencia de la rubia por lo que dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué no tocabas? –Fleur la miraba extrañada

- Solo… estaba tomando Un poco de aire fresco

- ¿Aire? –Fleur sonrió- ¿Aire fresco en el pasillo?

Hermione se sintió pillada- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No lo sabía –Respondió Fleur- Pensaba salir a caminar

Hermione se recriminó a sí misma, pudo haber dicho que acababa de llegar y en cambio dijo una mentira nada creíble, sintió la mirada de Fleur sobre ella- ¿Podemos…?

- ¡Oh! Pasa –Fleur se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso- Toma asiento -Fleur se sentó en frente de ella- ¿Quieres… agua?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y las sentía sudar- Fleur… -comenzó a hablar sin mucha seguridad.

Fleur estaba muy nerviosa, sumamente incómoda-'Ermione… lo dije en serio… tú no tienes qué…

- Fleur –Hermione la interrumpió y se sentó a lado de ella, le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos, quería dejarle ver todos sus temores pero a la vez transmitirle confianza- Vamos a tener un bebé… vamos… Yo me haré responsable… Tendremos a un bebé… nuestro bebé…

Fleur dejó salir varias lágrimas y se abalanzó a los brazos de la castaña, hubiese deseado que esas palabras fueran en otro contexto, que esas palabras estuvieran llenas de dicha y felicidad, de esperanza… pero sólo eran parte de una responsabilidad y aunque fuera sólo por eso… estaba feliz, feliz de no estar sola.

- Necesitamos hablar de ello –Hermione se separó de la rubia

- Hablemos -contestó la rubia separándose notando cómo la otra era indiferente.

- Mira… yo… no sé cómo pero… les tengo que dar la noticia a mis padres e imaginó tu igual

Fleur asintió- No creo que se lo tomen muy bien

Hermione puso cara de estar en aprietos- Vamos a decírselos por separado pero juntas ¿ok?-Hermione se dio cuenta de que Fleur no pareció entender- Iremos tú y yo… con tus padres… a decirles y… -Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro- después tú me acompañaras a decirles a mis padres

- Esta bien –Contestó la rubia

- Necesitas llevar monitoreo, hacerte chequeos, vitaminas quizás, llevar un control…

- Totalmente de acuerdo –Fleur observó que la castaña se quedó sin palabras- ¿Qué pasara con "nosotras"?

- Bueno… es obvio que tú y yo no tenemos ningún interés sentimental en la otra… esto es por… necesidad

Fleur sonrió vagamente, eso era en parte mentira, ella esperaba tener la posibilidad de lograr algo con la castaña- ¿Entonces?

- Propongo que cada quién su vida

- Absolutamente no –Fleur se negaba rotundamente ¿Qué caso tenía entonces que Hermione dijera que se haría cargo del bebé? No tenía ninguno- Si eso es lo que pretendes… que tú hagas tú vida aparte y yo la mía sólo viéndonos por la responsabilidad del bebé… entonces no…

- pero... ¿por qué? –Hermione no entendía la negativa de Fleur- Dudo mucho que quieras estar amarrada el resto de tu vida a alguien que no amas

- Disculpa… pero tengo algo en vientre que nos amarra por el resto de nuestras vidas –Fleur sonaba segura-

Hermione no buscó cómo cuestionar eso- ¿Entonces que propones?

- Vivir juntas

Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos- No me quiero casar

- ¿Casarnos? NO…-"aún" pensó la rubia- vivir juntas, intentar ser una pareja… tendremos un bebé… intentemos que su vida no sea tan disfuncional de lo que ya es… Yo sé que tú no me amas…-Fleur sintió su voz quebrarse- Lo sé… Pero intentemos… intentemos convivir… formar un lazo… por el bebé

A Hermione no le agradaba nada la idea pero sabía que Fleur tenía razón, la situación que vivían actualmente no era lo que ella deseaba pero debido a sus acciones tenía que poner más empeño en que funcionara- Ok… ¿te mudarás a mi departamento?

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puede ser al revés?

Hermione estaba perdiendo la compostura, la rubia estaba dando pelea, más de la que esperó y mucho mejor de la que imaginó- Pues… ya cedí con lo de vivir juntas ¿Qué tal si tú lo haces?

- Este es mi departamento, aquí me siento cómoda… estoy embarazada… Debería estar en dónde me sienta cómoda

Otra vez la castaña no buscó una objeción- Ok –Dijo resignada- Intentaremos ser una pareja por el bien del bebé y viviremos aquí –dijo con tono no muy convencido- ¿Cuándo hablaremos con nuestros padres?

- Debe ser pronto… No quiero que se enteren cuándo esté a punto de nacer y mientras antes se enteren menor será el conflicto que armen.

- en eso estamos de acuerdo, lo más pronto posible… pero ¿cuándo? A mí me gustaría hablar con mis padres el próximo fin de semana… están libres y… podemos hablar

Fleur asintió- Entonces el sábado hablaremos con tus padres… ¿Qué tal el miércoles? Para mis padres mientras más pronto mejor

Hermione no esperó que fuera tan pronto pero si así lo creía conveniente Fleur estaba bien- Ok ¿a qué hora?

- En la tarde ¿puedes? A eso de las 6

Hermione lo pensó un momento y asintió, se quedaron en silencio varios minutos- Supongo que… por ahora es todo

Fleur asintió- Pues lo que surja lo resolveremos sobre la marcha… solo… ¿Cuándo te mudaras?

Hermione no tenía muchos ánimos- Empezaré a empacar y… pronto

Fleur conocía ese tono pero decidió que tendría que confiar más en Hermione y si la confianza no daba frutos más adelante aplicaría nuevos métodos.

* * *

Hermione esperaba en la puerta, ya había tocado y Fleur le había gritado que esperará un momento, miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 6, se acomodó la blusa que llevaba, había decidido ir formal, así que llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas largas, abotonada por el frente y un pantalón de vestir café. La puerta por fin se abrió y estaba Fleur, traía un vestido azul ajustado y Hermione la miró de arriba abajo porque si algo no se podía negar era la belleza de la rubia.

- Te ves… hermosa –Confesó la castaña y la verdad es que Fleur tenía la cualidad de dejarla sin aliento.

- Tú… también –Dijo Fleur- Creí que traerías tus maletas hoy –Miro muy atenta a la castaña intentando percibir todos sus gestos

- Ohh… -Hermione intentaba darle largas, no quería abandonar su estilo libre de vida, sólo quería tener unos días más de libertad- quizás mañana, aún es muy pronto

Fleur levantó una ceja- Creí que hacías esto enserio

- Lo estoy haciendo… pero no me presiones… por favor –Suplicó la castaña

Fleur se sintió un poco mal y asintió, tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado pero la situación no se prestaba a llevarse las cosas con calma- ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió y tomó la mano de Fleur, sintió un revoloteo en su estómago y de pronto estaba en una sala llena de personas

- ¡Amor! –una mujer de la misma altura de Fleur se acercó, era rubia y de pelo corto, con ojos azules y de piel muy blanca

- ¡Mami! –Fleur le devolvió el abrazo

- Nena –un hombre de mayor estatura y con una barba espesa también envolvió a la rubia con sus brazos

Hermione entendió que se trataba del padre, por fin vio una cara conocida y le sonrió a Gabrielle

- Hermione –Gabrielle le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Buenas noches Gabrielle ¿Cómo estás? –Hermione le sonrió pero antes de recibir respuesta Fleur la abrazó lo que causó un poco de sorpresa a la castaña.

- ¿Y Michi? –Preguntó Fleur

Gabrielle resopló- Está de vacaciones… muy ocupada –diciendo lo último de forma irónica

- ¡Fleur! –un chico bastante atlético se asomó, de cabellera rubia y alto.

Fleur sonrió y se aventó a sus brazos- ¡Brian!

- Hermosa ¿Cómo estás? –El chico aún la seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos

El padre de la rubia carraspeo la garganta y Fleur volvió a reaccionar- Perdón- se justificó la rubia y se acercó a la castaña tomándola del brazo- Ella es 'Ermione Granger

- Nicolás Delacour –Dijo el hombre- y ella es mi esposa Juliette

Hermione le sonrió- Es un placer conocerlos

- Tu amabilidad es encantadora- Gabrielle le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa

-Veo que se conocen –Dijo Nicolás

- Durante el torneo de Fleur –Aclaró Gabrielle-

- Pues yo soy Brian… Brian Delacour, soy el hermano de Fleur –Aclaró el chico

Hermione le sonrió- Es un placer

- Bueno… esta es casi toda mi familia, falta mi hermana –Fleur le hablaba a la castaña- Somos 4, 3 chicas y un chico

- Brian es el mayor, después Fleur, Michi y Gaby –Aclara la madre de la rubia- Siempre nos ha gustado la familia amplia ¿y tú? ¿Tienes mucha familia?

Hermione negó con la cabeza- En realidad mi familia es muy pequeña, sólo somos mis padres y yo

- Ohh… pues nos gustan las familias amplias, siempre le hemos dicho a mis hijas que mientras más nietos mejor, nos encantan los bebés

- Eso es… ¡Fabuloso! –Dijo la castaña de forma irónica.

- sentémonos por favor –El patriarca de la casa habló mientras ocupaba su lugar

Todos obedecieron, Fleur se sentó a lado de la castaña

Juliette habló dirigiéndose a su hija-Te notó rara amor ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? –Hermione se sobresaltó ante la perspicacia de la madre de la rubia, bueno, en esa casa casi todos eran rubios a excepción del padre.

- Bueno… -Fleur se removía en su asiento bastante nervioso- Nosotras –Hermione tomó la mano de Fleur entre las suyas y las apretó mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, Fleur se sorprendió mucho pero su valentía y sus fuerzas se incrementaron, devolvió la vista a su familia- Pues… verán… Quiero decirles que…Estoy embarazada

Hermione apretó la mano de Fleur al oír la noticia, todos en la cabeza miraron bastante asombrados a ambas chicas, posaban su mirada en una y luego en la otra

- ¿Embarazada? –El padre sonaba irritado- ¿De quién? -El hombre se levantó de su asiento

Hermione sintió un frio recorrer su espalda- De mi –dijo casi sin valor

Todos miraron a la castaña, Fleur dejó salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones, Hermione tragó saliva y casi sin parpadear habló- No es un secreto que… hay métodos… para…

-¡Suficiente! –dijo el hombre, Fleur se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento lo que alarmó a la castaña- No necesito oír cómo es que… ultrajaste… a mi princesa

Hermione se sintió un poco ofendida pero se limitó a sonreír falsamente

- Amor, siéntate por favor –Dijo Juliette- ¿Desde cuándo? Tienen una relación –Preguntó la madre

Hermione y Fleur se miraron mutuamente

- En realidad… -Hermione comenzó a hablar- Nosotras… No… -Vio como el hombre apretaba los puños- No se los habíamos comentado –La castaña intentaba mentir y esperaba el respaldo de la otra pero Fleur la miraba asombrada- pero… en realidad… llevamos un tiempo…

- ¿Así? –preguntó Nicolás viendo intimidantemente a su hija embarazada, Hermione tembló porque por la cara de la rubia sabía que estaba a punto de delatar su mentira

- ¡Cierto! –Gabrielle habló y todos se giraron a verla- Lo lamento padre, yo lo sabía pero te lo habíamos ocultado, Fleur desde hace bastante tiempo sale con Hermione

Nicolás se giró a ver a su hija y Fleur tenía una mayor cara de sorpresa, Hermione apretó con fuerza su mano y la rubia reacciono- Bueno… lo siento… tenía miedo de que no la aceptaran

Hermione percibió que en la mentira de Fleur se notaba la falsedad pero la reciente noticia había dejado impactado a sus padres por lo que no alcanzaron a notarlo

- ¿Por qué creías eso? ¿Por qué temías? ¿Es que acaso ocultas algo? –Dijo Nicolás a Hermione

La castaña maquinaba rápidamente en su mente todas las preguntas- Bueno… mis padres son muggles…

Hermione sintió como el agarre de Fleur se relajaba, evidentemente la castaña había dado una buena respuesta

- No somos gente retrógrada –Comentó el señor pero su voz denotaba que se había calmado- No nos importan esas cosa, tú sabrás que mi hija tiene sangre en Veela en cuerpo… así que tenemos el mismo problema de discriminación… ninguno somos sangre pura

Hermione aspiró bastante antes de hablar- Si, tiene razón pero ustedes tienen una mejor "posición" en el mundo mágico, mientras que los hijos de muggles son vistos como una clara muestra de la aberración entre dos razas, una superior y una inferior siendo éstos los que deberían ser eliminados. Mientras que su poción como mezcla de sangre mágica y Veela los hace… ciertamente algo único y mayormente valorado entre la comunidad mágica… sin mencionar lo deseado y codiciado que llegan a ser.

El padre de la rubia la había oído atentamente y miró a la castaña

- Sin mencionar que soy la amiga cercana de Harry Potter y como usted sabrá… Lo apoyamos para derrotar a Voldemort y no somos muy venerados entre sus seguidores que aún viven -Hermione había dado razones sinceras y ahora los padres de la rubia sonreían complacidos.

- Tienes razón… no eres el mejor partido para mi hija –Comentó Nicolás- Es peligroso que ella esté a tu lado

-Cometieron un error… un hijo… fuera del matrimonio –Comento Juliette, Hermione se sorprendió al ver que esa era la mayor preocupación de Juliette

- Bueno… quien esté libre de pecados que tire la primera piedra –Hermione comprendió enseguida que no tenían idea de eso así que continuó- Lo entiendo… a eso venimos… quiero decirles que… Fleur y yo vamos a tener un hijo… Yo estaré a lado de Fleur… me haré cargo del niño

- Bueno… eso es algo obvio –Comentó el padre que volvía a tener su mirada de dureza- No hay ninguna manera que tú seas… la… madre –Nicolás se quedo pensativo un rato- La madre y no te responsabilices de ello pero… ¿Cuándo se van a casar? –El hombre entrecerró los ojos

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No lo haremos –sintió la mano de Fleur apretar la suya con bastante fuerza.

El hombre rió sarcásticamente- No, ni lo sueñen… ustedes deben de casarse… Tu señorita debes hacerte responsable del bebé que esperan

Pero… -Hermione intentó decir algo pero la rubia la calló con un beso y se quedó inmóvil

- Lo haremos… pero más adelante… -Fleur apretó la mano de la castaña y Hermione entendió que era mejor quedarse callada- Por favor… dense cuenta de lo… repentina que está siendo esta situación

- Bueno… eso corrió por su cuenta, es su responsabilidad –Nicolás parecía no querer ceder

- Padre –por fin hablo Brian- hay que darles tiempo de adaptarse… sólo un tiempo… estoy seguro que Fleur hará las cosa correctamente

- Yo también lo creo –Juliette le sonrió a su hija- Sé cómo te crié y sé que no me defraudarás

Hermione notó como la rubia sonreía pero a la vez pudo notar cierta culpa y dolor al oír las palabras de su progenitora.

- Esta bien, pero que se adapten pronto, deben casarse lo antes posible –Dijo Nicolás mientras veía a Hermione

- Imagino que van a vivir juntas- Juliette habló de nuevo mirando a su hija

Fleur asintió levemente- Si, viviremos juntas en mi departamento

- Necesitan una casa, un bebé no puede vivir en un departamento –Nicolás estaba decidido a que todo fuera según él lo planteaba.

- Más adelante –Hermione también estaba decidida a dar lucha, si bien era cierto que quería apoyar a Fleur no iba a dejar que el padre les impusiera un estilo de vida en el qué ella no se sintiera cómoda.

- Más adelante… Más adelante… es una palabra muy repetitiva y nada certera… Esa palabra no significa nada –Dijo Eduardo bastante molesto

-Padre... Por favor – Fleur hablaba cabizbaja

El hombre la vio y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y depositó un beso en su frente- Estoy muy feliz de ti, decepcionado por cómo sucedieron las cosas… Pero aún así sigues siendo un orgullo para mí

Hermione sonrió ante la escena, le parecía algo muy tierno

- Muchacha –El hombre se giró a la castaña- Te advierto que tienes lo más preciado en tus manos y te corresponde cuidarlo… No me tentaré el corazón si me enteró que has lastimado a mi hija… y por tu bien… cuida de mi nieto, sobra decir que espero que hagan las cosas correctamente a la brevedad.

- ¿Nieto? –Juliette interrumpió sonriendo y acercándose a Fleur- ¿Qué te hace pensar que será nieto? A mí me encantaría una hermosa niña

Fleur sonrió y Hermione pudo ver que la rubia ya estaba bastante relajada- A mi me encantaría cualquiera

Gabrielle se acercó a Fleur y le propinó un fuerte abrazó mientras le decía algo al oído, el hermano también la abrazó pero él no habló.

Hermione y Fleur permanecieron el resto de la noche en la casa, Hermione era ampliamente interrogada acerca de su empleo y si generaba los galeones suficientes para mantener a su futura familia, Fleur intentaba defenderla y alejarla del bombardeo de preguntas pero poco resultado daba así que la castaña se resignó y trataba amablemente de responder a todas las preguntas. Fleur se alejó un momento de ella al ver que su hermana le hacía una seña para hablar con ella, ambas chicas se levantaron de su asiento y se alejaron un poco, Fleur aún veía como su padre le daba indicaciones a Hermione.

- Te he ayudado esta ves de la furia de papá –Comenzó a decir Gabrielle- Pero no pienses que lo haré de nuevo

- Gracias –susurró Fleur bastante apenada- Lo siento… yo… no quería…

- Ok, te comprendo –Dijo Gabrielle mientras apresaba con su pecho a su hermana intentando que no se notara su llanto- Yo sé que la amas… y ya me contaste lo de hace unos meses…

- Los siento –Dijo Fleur intentando calmarse- Esto… definitivamente –Dijo remarcando lo último- no es como quería…

- Lo sé… pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien –Gabrielle levantó la barbilla de su hermana y le sonrió- Están un poco sentidos… pero se les pasará… ya verás…

* * *

- Bueno… no estuvo tan mal –Dijo la castaña mientras veía como Fleur abría su departamento, hacía solo unos segundos se había retirado de la casa Delacour

- Si, eso creo –Fleur abrió la puerta- ¿Quieres pasar?

Hermione dudó un segundo- Mañana debo trabajar… quizás es mejor que me retire

Fleur asintió un poco decepcionada- Sabes que no te quiero presionar… pero sería bueno que te mudaras a la brevedad

Hermione se sintió nuevamente acorralada- Lo haré… de verdad que si… sólo… un poco más

-'Ermione… sabes que no tenemos el tiempo que quisiéramos

- Tú lo dices porque tu familia te obliga y te urge… pero… yo… sólo quiero disfrutar unos últimos días de normalidad

- Bien –Dijo la rubia algo molesta- Adiós

Y sin decir más la rubia cerró la puerta, se recostó sobre el sillón "…disfrutar unos últimos días de normalidad…", Fleur resopló ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione fuera tan egoísta? Hermione quería disfrutar sus días pero ¿Y Fleur? ¿Fleur Delacour dónde quedaba? Su vida no había tenido un solo día de normalidad y de diversión desde que se enteró, no era justo… Necesitaba dejar de esperar y confiar… necesitaba actuar ¿Pero cómo? la rubia se acostó a dormir aquella noche pensando y pensando mil y una posibilidades.

* * *

Fleur había acudido a las oficinas de Ariadna para hablar con ella y despejar su cabeza un poco

- Tienes que empezar a imponer- Ariadna la veía recriminatoriamente

- Sabes que… no puedo… no tengo el valor para imponerle las cosas… me importa demasiado- Fleur dejaba escapar un largo suspiro

- ¿Y ella? ¿Piensa en ti? Joder Fleur… Tu eres la que más embarrada salió de esto… por dónde lo quieras ver…

- Arruiné su vida y sus planes… -Fleur intentaba justificarla- Ella no quería esto…

- ¿Y tú sí? Ok, tú eres la tonta enamorada… Pero si quieres que de verdad funcione… si tienes una posibilidad de que funcione, por el bien de tú hijo y el tuyo… ya es hora de que le pongas reglas a esa castaña… es hora de que demuestres que no te vas a dejar engañar por ella… Porque estoy segura que ella siente que el mundo se le está cayendo… pero no se ha dado cuenta de que tú también estas pasando por lo mismo

Fleur negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que su amiga tenía razón

- Sus planes, sus ideas, ¡La gran Hermione!… y ¿Tú?... y ¿tú dónde quedas?... Tú vas a sufrir de más mareos, de más vómitos, de antojos, crecerá tu vientre ¡Vas a parir! Porque… yo sé que no tengo grandes conocimientos del mundo mágico pero… amiga… parir es parir…

Fleur rió antes las "preocupaciones" de su amiga para ella- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón… pero ¿Cómo?... Yo la amo y aunque ella no lo sabe, me mantiene al margen con eso… en cambio yo… ¿Qué tengo para imponerme?

- Algo tendrás… la situación se dará… solo tienes que estar atenta y aprovechar esa situación al máximo…

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Temó que no se de pronto, mis padres quieren un matrimonio y ella no quiere ceder, eso me preocupa… además… ella dijo que se mudaría y sinceramente estoy casi segura que no lo hará pronto…

- Te lo digo amiga… necesitas estar alerta… una… una situación favorecedora es todo lo que necesitas

Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, esperaba que su amiga tuviera razón, porque si no era así… tiempos negros se avecinaban.

* * *

_Bueno, ésta capítulo es más cortito que los demás pero lo quise dejar hasta aquí para tomar en el otro la "charla" con los padres de Hermione que será… muy… interesante (a mí me gusto) jajajaja, y además… en el otro ya empieza la acción y convivencia de las chicas ¿será bueno? O ¿Se despedazaran? Pues… en el siguiente se los dejaré saber. Cómo he visto que la reacción ha sido muy buena y éste capítulo es cortito, prometo no tardar mucho para subir el otro, o eso creo... a menos que la maldad se apodere de mi jajajaja. _

_**Quiero consultarles algo, soy la escritora y la que toma la decisión final pero deseo preguntar ¿Qué les parece la duración de los capítulos? ¿Cortos? ¿Largos? Porque en mi anterior historia eran extensos y creo yo que eran pesados a la lectura pero no sé si éstos son cortos.** Bueno…_

**_This is it… for now_**


	4. Capítulo 4: Cambio de Estrategia

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_Qua3183:_**_ jajajajaja, si no es la Hermione "común" pero ya va a volver a ser la misma de siempre y creo que te va a encantar, sólo un par de capítulos y habrá recapacitado y volverá a ser adorable._

**_Denisse_**_: gracias por contestar ampliamente mi duda existencial jajajajaja, y pues… gracias por seguir la historia y eres de las pocas a las que les gusta la actitud de Hermione. _

**_ImCc:_**_ Amm… no te puedo decir cómo se conocieron porque eso también va parte de la historia pero pues… igual y si te digo antes en privado jajaja, y gracias nuevamente por estar aquí._

**_KAILLIN:_**_ La mezcla perfecta… eso me trae memorias xD jajajaja Buneo ¿Qué decirte? Si te estoy infinitamente agradecida por permitirme conocerte y aún más porque me dejes saber que te gusta mi escrito, gracias y hasta pronto_

**_Lunazul22_**_: jajajajaja no te preocupes que lo de la personalidad ahí va sólo… hay que dar un tiempo a la "negación", y pues… lo de gemelos o mellizos… lo voy a considerar. _

**_Esdm:_**_ Gracias por dejarme un review, y justamente como dices por ahí va la cosa, me alegro mucho leer tu comentario y espero leerte más seguido. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. _

**_Karean:_**_ jajajajajaja debo confesar que me gustó mucho la palabra "profanar" para ésta situación y tarde un poco para actualizar pero aquí esta los padres de Hermione. _

**_SoDamnBeatiful1:_**_ Jajajajaja, bueno… lo de la actitud lo explico abajo y cómo digo.. por supuesto que va a cambiar, sólo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por seguir capítulo a capítulo, ¡muchas gracias! _

**_Thestral212:_**_ ¡Tani! Bueno, nuevamente vuelvo a escribir que la actitud lo explico en la aclaración y pues si, va a cambiar pero… tiempo… y lo del juego era porque en el anterior review me pusiste algo relacionado que a que lo hiciera romántico al estilo cursi y yo hacía referencia a "no juegues conmigo" porque igual y te tomo la palabra. _

**_Madridcc:_**_ Realmente me gusto tu idea y creo si puedo incorporarla a la historia, sólo tengo que pensar como irán las cosas pero definitivamente lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario. _

**_Dianaquintanilla:_**_ Vaya, estoy enormemente halagada de saber que posteas aquí tu primer review, en verdad que si, me has alegrado mucho y animado. Y si, lo haré más romántico y tierno pero ahora son capítulos de conflictos… ¿final feliz?... mmm… si la maldad no se apodera de mi alma yo creo que si jajajaja. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Espero saber de ti pronto._

**_Dmpanda5_**_: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que éste sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu opinión, de verdad que lo tomó en cuenta. Gracias_

**_KORE25:_**_ Gracias por tu review y tomó en cuenta todos los comentarios para la creación de un capítulo así que te agradezco mucho que me dejes saber tu opinión. _

**_AlexiaPotterhead: _**_jajajaja si, un poco de dolor de cabeza o al menos por ahora, me alegra haber leído tu review y espero leerte pronto. Gracias por tu comentario. _

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Haber… Respiremos juntos… 1, 2,3… exhalemos 1, 2,3…. Buen… ahora si… Quiero aclararles que Mi Hermione (sí, MI… bueno… se las comparto)… Nuestra Hermione en ésta historia no es el "estereotipo de macho mexicano" (sin ofender a nadie, nótese que dije: Estereotipo) simplemente esta aterrada, confundida, molesta, etc., etc., en fin que esta ligeramente fuera de sus cabales pero no sé alarmen que regresará a ser la responsable y lógica chica de cabellos enmarañados muy pronto. Sólo démosle un tiempo a que asimile muy bien las consecuencias de su calentura y verán que lindo y amoroso se torna éste asunto… se los digo yo… que… pues soy la escritora jajajajaja "Tiempo al tiempo" _

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Cambio de estrategia**_

El sábado llegó con rapidez, Fleur estaba sentada en su sofá esperando la llegada de la castaña mientras observaba molesta su reloj. Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta sonar, se levantó y abrió con rapidez.

- ¡Vaya! Tantito retrasada ¿no crees? –Espetó la rubia

- Fleur… no tienes derecho a hablarme así, si… estoy retrasada pero baja tu tono –Hermione le sonreía falsamente

Fleur levantó una ceja molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos- Claro… como tú digas

Hermione resopló algo molesta- ¿Nos vamos? –dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que caminara

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Fleur confundida- No entiendo

-Mis padres son muggles Fleur, ellos no apoyan la trasportación mágica, nos iremos en automóvil

Fleur la miró sorprendida, ella había usado varias veces el automóvil y el autobús pero no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo- ohh… ok, ok… vamos –Dijo no muy convencida y comenzó a caminar- ¿Sabes manejar? –Su tono era más amable

Hermione rió- Si, mi padre me enseño, no te preocupes… todo estará bien

Fleur esbozó una sonrisa, subió al automóvil y el viaje comenzó

- ¡Oh! –Dijo la castaña al dar una vuelta lo que hizo que Fleur se sobresaltara- Tranquila… está bien… -se rió- Es que me vino un pensamiento a la cabeza

Fleur aún sostenía el asiento con ambas manos pero fingió sonreír- ¿Y que fue?

- Es que aún no se mucho de ti –Hermione puso una cara de vergüenza- Dime... ¿en que trabajas?

Fleur sonrió- Es que porque la doctora está muy ocupada para venir un par de minutos a visitarme –Su tono mostró resentimiento

Hermione se removió en su asiento- Yo quería hacer esto más llevadero pero si tú te pones así

Fleur quería hablar pero se contuvo y permaneció en silencio observando la ventana

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Hermione aparcó frente a una casa de dos pisos con jardín y rejas, Fleur se quedó mirando la casa, le gustaba mucho y sólo reacciono hasta que la castaña abrió la puerta del automóvil caballerosamente permitiendo que la rubia saliera. Fleur se sonrojo por la actitud de la castaña y bajo, Hermione abrió la reja y caminaron juntas atravesando el jardín, Fleur se detuvo un par de veces para admirar los claveles rosas y blancos que abundaban en aquel jardín, el olor era magnifico, una delicia para el olfato, observó una plaquita metálica que resaltaba y sólo alcanzo a leer "Floral 2005…Mónica… segundo". Hermione miraba a Fleur degustando el jardín con el olfato y sonrió, la francesa se veía simplemente: Hermosa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente y de ella salió una mujer de complexión media con un mandil y el cabello algo desarreglado- ¡Amoooooor! –Gritó la mujer mientras rodeaba a la castaña con sus brazos- Eres una ingrata ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

Hermione se rió con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de su madre- Mamá… ella es… Fleur Delacour

-Oh… -La señora ahora miró a la rubia frente a ella e instintivamente se arregló el cabello intentando inútilmente aplacarlo- Mucho gusto Fleur, Soy Mónica

- Es un placer señora, estoy muy complacida de conocerla, 'Ermione habla mucho de usted

La mujer iba a abrir la boca cuando un hombre salió por el umbral de la puerta- ¡Mi nena! –Dijo el hombre acercándose a la castaña y dándole un beso en la mejilla, el hombre se percató de la presencia de la rubia- Mucho gusto señorita, soy Eduardo Granger

- El gusto es todo mío señor, soy Fleur Delacour, es un placer al fin conocerlo

El hombre sonrió- Eres una chica muy encantadora, dime ¿Eres amiga de mi hija?

Fleur pensó durante unos minutos y llegó a la conclusión de que los padres de la otra ya tenían conocimientos acerca de sus preferencias por el tono que usaron al decir la palabra "amiga"- Novia –Contestó al fin la rubia Hermione la miró con un poco de reproche y los padres de la castaña se miraron un poco sorprendidos y después sonrieron

-Sí, ella es mi novia… -Comentó la castaña para sorpresa de la rubia

- Pues es aún mayor el gusto de conocerte jovencita –Dijo el hombre

- Les repito que el gusto es mío, Hermione se la pasa hablando de ustedes y de los maravillosos que son, debo decir que no estaba equivocada –Mintió bastante creíble y fluido, había decidido que necesitaba caer en gracia de sus suegros, si lo lograba era una muy buena carta a jugar.

Hermione la miró bastante confundida pues ella nunca había hablado de sus padres, a decir verdad había cruzado pocas palabras con la francesa.

- ¿Enserio? –Preguntó el hombre y Fleur asintió mientras sonreía- ¿Y que tanto ha dicho?

Fleur abrió la boca pero nada salió, la habían tomado desprevenida pero rápidamente e intentando que su sorpresa no fuera notoria continúo hablando- Pues… Ella habló mucho de… todo… -al ver que los padres no parecían conformes continuó hablando- que ustedes tenían ese certificado de… de… el que le costó tanto trabajo conseguir… que pasó mucho tiempo y trabajo para que se lo dieran…

- ¡Oh! –El hombre sonrió muy complacido y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- El certificado de la federación nacional de dentistas nivel 1 **_(N/A_**_: certificado inventado, si existe realmente… no tengo idea)_

Fleur sonrió ampliamente- ¡Oh! También menciono que participó en una feria floral y obtuvo un lugar, ella estaba muy orgullosa de usted

La madre de la castaña inmediatamente se ruborizó y hizo ademán de restarle importancia pero Fleur pudo notar que en realidad estaba muy orgullosa- Ohh… no es para tanto, gane el segundo lugar dos veces seguidas y el primer lugar tres veces consecutivas, este año también pienso participar

- Tiene un talento innato para ello… puedo verlo con su jardín… es precioso

Hermione se sentía bastante incómoda, podía notar como a su madre le agradaba mucho Fleur e incluso su padre se sentía muy a gusto, se sentía un tanto desplazada- ¿Entramos? –Preguntó la castaña intentando que le prestaran atención

Fleur fue la única que la notó- Si ¿Podemos entrar? –Preguntó a los señores Granger

Éstos inmediatamente asintieron y comenzaron a caminar al interior de la casa seguidos por Fleur y Hermione

- ¿Qué intentas? –Preguntó la castaña casi en un susurro

- Llevarme bien con ellos… Hacer que la noticia no sea tan abrupta –Respondió entre dientes la rubia

- Bienvenida a casa Fleur –Dijo Mónica mientras le mostraba la sala- ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa, Hermione… tú y tú padre pongan la mesa

Hermione asintió y sonrió falsamente mientras veía cómo su madre se llevaba a Fleur

- hija –Dijo el hombre para llamar la atención de su hija- ¿Ponemos la mesa? Tú madre se enojara si llega y no lo hemos hecho

Hermione sonrió y asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar al comedor

- Ellas estarán bien –Dijo su padre sonriente mientras comenzaban a acomodar- ¿Sabes hija? Creo que es una buena chica… además tu madre parece muy contenta con ella

- Mamá… en verdad… está contenta con ella –Dijo Hermione un poco molesta

- Pero eso es bueno… Además… es bueno que tengas a alguien como ella después… de… esa mujer –Eduardo se encargó de remarcar esas palabras

Hermione que estaba acomodando una copa sintió que se le resbalaba –Por favor… ¿Puedes omitirla?...

El padre asintió y sonrió- Por supuesto… Ella es el pasado… esta chica, Fleur… es tú presente… y uno muy lindo –Eduardo regreso a la cocina

Hermione se quedó parada sin moverse, su padre había dicho sin querer algo que le había tocado los sentimientos "Ella es el pasado… esta chica, Fleur… es tú presente", Hermione quiso llorar pero recordó la palabra "presente" y todo sentimiento se fue, era cierto… Su presente era Fleur y su futuro hijo, debía dejar las cosas atrás y empezar a vivir.

- ¿Dónde la conociste? –Preguntó Eduardo

- Oh… -Hermione regresó a la realidad- En la escuela, ella fue por un concurso que se realizó… el torneo de hace varios años

- sí, lo recuerdo –Comentó el padre- ¿Es francesa? Pude notar un acento

Hermione rió- Si, lo es… es muy lindo su acento –Incluso ella se sorprendió de su sinceridad, Hermione y su padre se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír

- Espero que no se estén divirtiendo sin nosotras –Dijo Mónica haciendo su aparición en la cocina y detrás de ella venía Fleur bastante contenta- Voy a servir la cena ¿Me ayudas amor?

Eduardo asintió y ambos entraron a la cocina dejando a las dos chicas solas

- Vaya… te llevas bien con mi madre –La voz de Hermione reflejaba ligera molestia

- Claro… es mi suegra –Dijo Fleur, estaba disfrutando mucho

Hermione se le quedó viendo y frunció el ceño- Ella no es tu "suegra"

- Bueno… será la abuelita de nuestro hijo –Fleur sonrió aún más

- Aun no le hemos dicho eso –Dijo Hermione notoriamente irritada

- Aún… -Contestó Fleur y le guiñó el ojo- Pero porque aún no digas la verdad no quiere decir que deja de ser verdad.

Hermione quiso fingir molestia pero la verdad es que no podía ocultar que le gustaba Fleur cuando se mostraba feliz y juguetona, realmente se sorprendió de lo cómodos que estaban sus padres con ella y de lo feliz que ella se mostraba

- Espero no estén tramando algo –Dijo Mónica mientras entraba al comedor

Fleur se acercó a Hermione, puso sus manos en los hombros la castaña y la besó lentamente en los labios. Hermione se quedó completamente sorprendida y helada, estuvo a punto de arrojar a Fleur lejos pero la rubia se alejó al instante y aún abrazada a ella comenzó a reír como loca, Hermione estaba completamente inmóvil.

- El amor –Dijo Mónica mientras las veía, Hermione le sonrió a su madre- Bueno chicas… a cenar

Hermione se sorprendió de lo bien que sus padres se lo estaban tomando, sobretodo su madre y por un momento estuvo molesta con Fleur porque sabía que la rubia en su pequeña charla con su madre había descubierto que Mónica estaba completamente acorde a su "relación" y a pesar de los cortos minutos que pasaron juntas sabía que la rubia se había ganado a su madre.

Una vez sentados en la mesa comieron en silencio, Hermione sentía la mirada de la rubia y al girar a verla ésta le sonreía y Hermione le devolvía la mirada. Sin saberlo sus padres miraban la acción de las dos chicas y sonreían bastante alegres. Pero Fleur estaba consciente de todo, ella se sentía observada por lo señores Granger y ella hacia lo mismo con "su novia" para demostrar "el gran amor" que tenían, por supuesto: Tenía sus razones.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se sentaron todos en la sala para charlar un poco.

-Bueno… estamos aquí porque queremos decirles algo muy importante –Comenzó a hablar Fleur y tomó la mano de la castaña entre la suya. Hermione estaba sorprendida, la rubia estaba siento bastante abrupta con la noticia, la castaña planeaba hablar acerca de los hijos de los vecinos, oír las opiniones de sus padres, quizás hablar de juguetes o ropa y después… soltárselos, pero Fleur había hablado y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

- ¿Y qué es eso? –Preguntó Mónica

Fleur miró a Hermione, quería dejarle esa tarea a ella y Hermione lo comprendió de inmediato- Bueno… mamá, papá… Fleur está embarazada… de mí

Los señores Granger se miraron sorprendidos, Mónica fue la primera que recuperó el habla- Mi amor… no entiendo

-Mamá –Hermione se reacomodó en su asiento- En el mundo mágico… es posible

- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Eduardo Granger

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces pero no pudo decir nada, Mónica se giró a ver a Fleur y la rubia inmediatamente contestó- Bueno… inseminación mágica… por supuesto

Hermione se giró a ver a Fleur muy sorprendida, Fleur la volteó a ver y le sonrió- Bueno… Mamá… si… así –Contestó la castaña aún insegura

- ¿Inseminación? ¿Y porque no nos contaste de tu relación antes? ¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión sin decirnos nada? Hermione somos tus padres, creo que merecíamos saber si ibas a tomar una decisión tan importante en su vida

Hermione otra vez se quedó sin palabras, se sentía terriblemente culpable por mentirles a sus padres.

Fleur al ver a la otra sin nada que decir tomó la iniciativa- Pues verán… su hija es bastante galante… y cómo ya estarán muy enterados su hija peleo contra… un mago tenebroso… y eso la hace blanco de muchas personas malas… muy malas –Dijo Fleur intentando resaltar la última palabra- Ella sólo quería protegerme… y protegerlos a ustedes… por si al caso

Mónica se mostró muy sensible y comenzó a lagrimar, Eduardo la abrazó y comenzó a hablar- Si, nuestra hija nos contó todo, incluso nuestra estancia en Australia… No es algo que nos tenga muy contentos pero tienes razón… Nuestra hija tuvo las mejores intenciones y aunque no las compartimos, las comprendemos.

- Pero ahora que todo eso ha quedado atrás y ahora que… estamos dispuestas a comenzar una vida –Fleur se veía muy feliz, muy convincente- Decidimos tener un hijo… pero no queríamos comentar nada para no correr ningún riesgo, ahora las cosas son muy tranquilas y creemos que no hay problemas

Hermione había tomado valor y la mentira sonaba muy creíble- El embarazo es muy reciente… Además… sinceramente… Yo nunca pensé que pudiera darse en la primera vez -La castaña se sintió muy culpable de ello pero sabía que era la mejor opción que se le presentaba y además había dicho una parte de la verdad, ella nunca pensó que ello pudiera pasar.

Mónica inesperadamente se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a Fleur- Estoy tan feliz… yo… pensé que mi hija nunca recuperaría la sonrisa después de esa mala mujer –Fleur se quedó sorprendida ante esa declaración- Pero ahora… contigo… y el bebé… sé que mi hija ha superado todo… y será muy feliz, no estoy alegre de haber sido excluida de su vida pero… estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que mi hija será feliz.

Fleur sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió, lamentaba tanto mentirles a esos señores, pero si todo salía bien… la mujer estaría en lo correcto, Hermione terminaría amándola a ella y a su hijo por sobretodo.

- Estoy tan triste –Dijo Mónica mientras se alejaba y caminaba y los demás se sorprendieron- Voy a hacer abuela… tan joven… con un futuro por delante en las pistas de modelaje… ¡Qué lástima!

Los comentarios de Mónica hicieron reír bastante a todos en la sala, Fleur se tocaba el estómago sin poder para de reír, Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras reía, su madre se comportaba como un adolescente en algunas ocasiones.

- Bueno –Dijo Eduardo con voz seria- Tomando más seriedad… Fleur… Hermione… ¿Cuándo van a casarse? no te perdonaría que lo hayas hecho y no nos contaras

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No papá…

- Tienen que casarse –Dijo Mónica cambiando su semblante a uno serio

- Por supuesto –Dijo Fleur, eso era lo que había estado esperando toda la noche- Estamos en planes de eso

Hermione la giró a ver bastante molesta pero antes que pudiera decir algo su madre habló- ¡magnifico! No esperaba menos de ésta relación –Hermione quería oponerse pero evidentemente no habría poder humano que le quitara esa idea a su madre, Fleur le había hecho una mala jugada.

- Su hija me ha hecho cambiar de idea y por eso queremos que sea una boda como ustedes lo celebran… conseguir a alguien y todas esas costumbres –Fleur estaba muy motivada

- ¡Magnifico! Muy bien, estoy muy feliz ¡No esperaba menos de ti amor! –Dijo Mónica refiriéndose s a su hija- Habría que conseguir uno de esos padres que casa chicas con chicas, Eduardo… tu tenías un amigo que conocía uno ¿Verdad?

- Si amor –Dijo el hombre mientras asentía- Puedo decirle y así adelantar la fecha para que no sea muy notorio el embarazo

Hermione ahora si se sentía acorralada miró a Fleur y la rubia únicamente la miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante y llena de felicidad, Hermione se recostó en el sillón.

- ¿Dónde van a vivir? –Mónica parecía tener mucha energía para tratar el tema

- Por ahora en mi departamento –Fleur percibió su momento- Aunque Hermione ha estado muy ocupada con su trabajo así que no ha tenido tiempo de empacar

Hermione instantáneamente se levantó de su asiento molesta y con la boca abierta pero no pudo decir nada porque fue sorprendida por un golpe en la cabeza que su madre le propinó- ¡Hermione Granger! La familia primero y después el trabajo… Mañana por la tarde te iré a ver para que te ayude a empacar… debes tener un desastre tu departamento

Hermione sentía una gran furia contenida pero solo sonrió vagamente, no le convenía oponerse, Fleur había sido mucho más inteligente de lo que ella creyó, lo único que podía hacer era fingir y hablar con ella más tarde.

- Deben buscar un hogar… No me gustaría que mi nieto creciera en un departamento… una casa bonita… -Mónica se quedó callada imaginando seguramente mil y un casas posibles

- Si mamá… más adelante… -Dijo Hermione bastante irritada

- ¿Sabes tejer? –Preguntó Mónica a la rubia y al ver que negaba con la cabeza continuó hablando- Hermione sabe hacerlo… sería lindo que le enseñaras

- Claro mamá… -Respondió monótonamente Hermione

Mónica se sentó a lado de ella y le pellizco el brazo, Hermione se sobresaltó- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Pon más interés o Fleur creerá que no te interesa! –Dijo Mónica entre dientes

Hermione sonrió- Fleur debe descansar, no es bueno que se desvele… creo que la llevaré a su casa

- Oh… ¿tan pronto? –Dijo Mónica

Fleur asintió- Es lo mejor… debo cuidar de su nieto

-Por supuesto-Dijo Eduardo- Espero verte pronto Fleur

- No te preocupes, mañana ayudaré a Hermione a llevar sus cosas y te veremos ahí -Dijo Mónica evidentemente entusiasmada, Hermione estaba invocando a todos los demonios posibles en su mente pero sin exteriorizar nada. Fleur sonreía.

Después de eso Mónica y Eduardo se despidieron, el padre de la castaña le dio muchas indicaciones acerca de cómo manejar mientras Mónica le daba algunas otras a Fleur, Hermione sólo asentía.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Hermione una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente en el coche

Fleur le dio una brillante sonrisa- Una agradable visita a MIS suegros –Asegurándose de remarcar las últimas palabras

Hermione la miró un momento y regreso su vista al camino- Sabes que no pienso hacer nada de lo que acordaron ¿Verdad? –Lo dijo más para sí misma, queriendo asegurarse a sí misma de sus palabras, siempre se había vanagloriado de ser la única que llevaba las riendas de su vida y ahora nada estaba en su control.

Fleur se rió- Me temo amor… que no tienes alternativa

Hermione sujetó el volante con fuerza y murmuró algo para sí misma, el resto del trayecto fue en silencio, Hermione aparcó frente al departamento de Fleur. La rubia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta mañana amor

Eso fue lo último que la rubia dijo antes de bajarse y caminar a su departamento, Hermione golpeó el volante varias veces tratando de sacar su furia, las cosas se habían salido de su control. Dejó varias lágrimas salir y se fue a su departamento intentando dejar todo atrás.

* * *

- ¡Cielos Hermione! ¿Quieres calmarte? –Grito Ginny algo desesperada

Hermione dejó el tenedor que fervientemente golpeaba contra el plato, dejó escapar un largo suspiro- Lo siento

- Ok… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres contarme que tal te fue anoche? –Ginny tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa.

- mi madre… y Fleur… son ahora grandes aliadas- Hermione jugó una vez más con el tenedor y levantó la vista hacia su pelirroja amiga- Quieren que nos casemos y vivamos juntas

Ginny levantó una ceja- Pensé que tú ya tenías eso en mente… Digo, es un poco lógico

Hermione entrecerró los ojos viendo a su amiga con molestia- Eso no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida… quiero estar con alguien que ame ¿Eso es mucho pedir?

-Por favor castaña –Ginny sonaba molesta- No me vengas con eso… si aún tienes la mínima idea de regresar con esa Rusa escupe-baba –Hermione se incomodó al oír el apodo con que Ginny nombraba a Natasha-… Olvídalo… Nunca va a ser y es lo mejor –Ginny tomó un gran respiro antes de continuar- Entiéndelo nena… ¡De una buena vez! Tú y Natasha jamás va a ser…. Pero… ahora tienes la posibilidad de hacer algo nuevo… De empezar algo –Ginny notó que Hermione estaba a punto de hablar y no lo permitió- Algo que no estaba planeado… pero mira todas las posibilidades que se te presentan…. –Ginny sonrió pícaramente- ¿Has visto a Fleur? Como mujer….

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también- Lo sé… es hermosa

Ginny sonrió de nuevo- ¿ves? Tienes a una mujer hermosa a tu lado ¡Hermosa! Y además es la madre de tu hijo ¿Vas a desaprovechar la tremenda oportunidad que se te presenta? –Hermione rió con más fuerza y Ginny observó que su amiga no estaba tan "inconforme" con ello- ¿Entonces si te gusta?

Hermione resopló contenta- Amiga… no soy de madera… Fleur es hermosa

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó Ginny

-Es sólo que… Ginny, tú sabes que un cuerpo bonito no lo es todo

Ginny nuevamente se mostró molesta- ¡Vamos! Por lo que sé Fleur es muy inteligente y muy capaz, estoy segura que si le das una oportunidad ella se ganará tu corazón… Además… no me vengas con esas jaladas porque no encuentro otra razón por la que estuviste con la escupe-baba rusa… Todo lo de ustedes era físico

-¡No es cierto! –Hermione habló más fuerte de lo que quiso- No de mi parte

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio observando a su amiga derramando un par de lágrimas, tratando de descifrarla- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Hermione? Enserio

Hermione jugó con el tenedor un par de minutos más en silencio- Yo… No quiero… No quiero sufrir Ginny

Ginny vio los ojos chocolate que estaban vidriosos por el sentimiento y tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió- ¿Cómo pretendes ser feliz si al menos no lo intentas? No porqué alguien te haya lastimado quiere decir que todas lo harán… inténtalo…

* * *

-¡No! Ésto no es necesario –Dijo Mónica mientras sacaba de una caja varios osos de peluche

Hacía varias horas que había terminado su desayuno con Ginny, era poco más del mediodía y su madre y padre había arribado como acordaron para ayudarla a empacar, Hermione estaba más dispuesta desde que habló con Ginny.

-¡Mamá! Eso me lo dio Ginny una navidad –Dijo tomando su peluche y regresándolo a la caja- ¡Hey! –Dijo la castaña tomando a Crookshanks entre sus brazos- ¿Ya tomaste tus cosas?

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Ese gato no va… -Dijo Mónica mientras veía al animal con ojos entrecerrados

- Mamá… ¿y que planeas que haga con él? Además… yo no podría estar sin el-

- No, sus pelos son malos

- Mamá… por favor no empieces… -Hermione dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo y continuó empacando

- ¿Cómo es que vive tanto ese animal? –Dijo Mónica entre dientes a su esposo, el hombre sólo rió- Hermione... a Fleur no le va a agradar ese animal

-Porque no dejas que Fleur lo decida por si misma –La castaña no estaba segura que a Fleur le pareciera buena idea pero tenía esperanzas.

Estaba en su cuarto ordenando sus pertenencias y sin querer una prenda se le resbaló cayendo por debajo de la cama, la castaña se inclinó a recogerla y vio una pequeña caja, ella sabía que era así que echo un vistazo a sus padres para asegurarse que no la vieran, abrió la pequeña caja y dejó varias lágrimas caer cuándo se vio así misma con una gran sonrisa y una chica de cabello pelirrojo teñido, ella era Natasha, su antiguo amor, quizás el único hasta el momento, continuó pasando varias fotos y la voz de Ginny vino a su cabeza "…Todo lo de ustedes era físico…" y miró con detenimiento la fotografía, sus ojos destellaban alegría pero no así con la otra mujer que su sonrisa parecía muy falsa, muy plástica… se limpió las lágrimas y con algo de molestia cerró la pequeña caja, regresándola debajo de la cama.

* * *

El sol estaba por ocultarse y Fleur miraba la tele, sólo la miraba porque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, en su desesperación y de pronto el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuándo escuchó la puerta, se paró de inmediato y abrió la puerta

-Buenas tardes Fleur –Dijo Hermione y le extendió un rosa

La rubia se quedó sin palabras- Buenas tardes 'Ermione… gracias…

Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Fleur estaba inmóvil y se hubiese quedado así hasta que sintió algo peludo pasar por sus piernas, brincó del susto y dejó escapar un gritillo.

Hermione rió levemente y puso cara de disculpa

-¡Te dije que ese animal no le iba a gustar! –Dijo Mónica abriéndose paso con una caja en manos- Buenas tardes querida

Fleur sonrió mientras veía pasar a Mónica y poco después a Eduardo con una caja aún mayor, Fleur se sentía inmensamente feliz, Hermione le hizo un gesto y se fue, Eduardo la acompaño pero Mónica se quedó con Fleur

-Tienes muy buen gusto –Comentó Mónica y Fleur le respondió con una sonrisa- Aunque una casa no estaría mal… ya sabes, un jardincito, una piscina quizás… -Pero detuvo su hablar cuando vio la flor en manos de Fleur

La rubia se dio cuenta y caminó a la cocina para ponerla en agua- Es un detalle muy lindo

-Puedo asegúrate que es toda idea de mi hija

Fleur pareció asombrada, porque aunque estaba muy feliz pensaba que había sido idea de su suegra- Ohh…

Mónica se mantuvo revisando el departamento un rato más y Fleur la observaba divertida, nuevamente Hermione y Eduardo Granger regresaron

- Eso es todo –Dijo el hombre

Hermione se limpió la frente con la mano, Fleur inmediatamente le sirvió un vaso de agua a ella y a sus padres, la castaña le agradeció por ello, un silencio incómodo se instaló en el departamento

- Bueno… mañana les hablamos para saber cómo les va –Comentó Eduardo- Creo que nosotros deberíamos irnos y dejar a las chicas arreglar esto

- Pero… Pero… Yo… -Mónica intentó hablar

- Es mejor así amor… -Dijo el hombre

La mujer no puso más excusa y ambos se despidieron de las chicas

- ¡Ohh! –Dijo Mónica antes de salir- Puedo llevarme a ese animal si gustas… estaría muy cómodo en el patio de la casa, no es bueno que se quede aquí

Todos giraron a ver a Fleur, la rubia no era muy afín a los animales pero sabía cuán importante era ese gato para Hermione- No… está bien, nunca he tenido mascotas… será una grata experiencia, estoy segura… por lo menos por ahora – Agregó para que su suegra quedará satisfecha.

Todos parecieron conformes y Hermione se notaba ligeramente más feliz, nuevamente los Granger se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, Hermione y Fleur se quedaron en silencio.

- Ohm… Estás en tu casa… por favor siéntete en libertad –La rubia buscaba aminorar la tensión- Puedes… podemos…

- Ok… creo acomodaré mis cosas… en… -Hermione no supo terminar la oración

- En mi… nuestro… cuarto –Fleur estaba ligeramente sonrojada- Por aquí…

La tarde fue pasando con rapidez después de eso, Fleur ayudaba a instalarse a Hermione y la incomodidad entre ellas iba decreciendo, hablaban de temas triviales, del trabajo de ambas y fue que la castaña por fin pudo enterarse que Fleur trabajaba en el departamento de ley mágica y mucho de su trabajo podía hacerlo desde casa, se enteró de sus gustos, de su vida por Francia, se enteró de la vida de sus hermanos y sus padres, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con ella, incluso se sentía cómoda.

-Por hoy está bien –Dijo Fleur dejando la caja a un lado- ¿Qué quieres de cenar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza un poco confundida- Lo que sea está bien…

- Entonces cenaremos "lo que sea" –Comentó Fleur y ambas chicas rieron ligeramente- Puedes bañarte en lo que yo lo preparó

A la castaña le pareció una buena idea y asintió, el baño le pareció muy cómodo y estaba segura que ese debía ser el lugar favorito de Fleur porque tenía especial dedicación en su arreglo y su aspecto. A mitad de su baño pudo sentir un olor muy rico y escuchó el ruido de la tv, trato de ignorar a su estómago y continuó bañándose.

Con un pequeño short lila, una blusa blanca de tirantes y el cabello aún mojado salió del baño, iba con rumbo a la cocina pero se detuvo en una mesa, ya había estado en la habitación de Fleur pero no le había prestado atención, habían varias fotos de la rubia con una sonrisa muy amplia, la castaña sonrió y tocó la cara de la francesa con la yema de sus dedos, continuó su camino y al salir vio a Fleur en el sillón viendo la tv con Crookshanks sobre su regazo, se sorprendió pues su gato nunca se dejaba querer tan fervientemente.

- Parece que le gustas –Dijo Hermione para hacerse notar, vio la cara de confusión de Fleur- A Crookshanks

Fleur sonrió- Bueno… es mutuo ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó al gato mientras rascaba su oreja y el gato dejaba salir un maullido en señal de aprobación. Hermione comenzó a reír ante la escena y Fleur también rió- La cena esta lista ¿Quieres cenar?

- ¿quieres bañarte? Puedo esperar con Crookshanks mientras te bañas y así cenamos juntas

Fleur lo pensó por un momento- Creo que se enfriaría, mejor cenamos y después me baño

Hermione asintió y camino a la cocina- ¿Te ayudo?

Fleur se quedó en silencio un segundo- Si… si… claro

Ambas chicas pusieron la mesa, Fleur se sentó plácidamente para comer pero Crookshanks se trepó en su regazo maullando, la rubia se sorprendió por el contacto inesperado.

- ¡Crookshanks! –Gritó Hermione y en un segundo estaba parada a lado de la rubia quitando a su mascota- Perdón –Hermione estaba ligeramente ruborizada y a Fleur le pareció encantadora- ¿Me permites?

Fleur asintió y vio como la castaña le servía la cena a su mascota, se lavó las manos y estuvo de regreso en la mesa

-Perdón –Se disculpó la castaña- Olvide darle su cena

- No te preocupes –Dijo y ambas comenzaron a cenar en silencio

La rubia había hecho pasta y lo acompañaban con un poco de vino- Esta delicioso –Dijo Hermione mientras degustaba su cena, Fleur sonrió como contestación- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?

- Ohh… -Fleur tomó un sorbo de vino- Pues siempre me ha gustado la cocina desde pequeña así que empecé haciendo un poco de esto, un poco de aquello y pues ahora… creo ya puedo crear un restaurante

Hermione comenzó a reír- Bueno… sin duda alguna iría… cocinas muy bien –Fleur se ruborizó y bajo la mirada fingiendo atención en su cena- Yo… en cambio, no se cocinar nada… incluso calentar leche me sale mal

Fleur no pudo evitar reír con la declaración, paso algunos minutos antes que se calmará, Hermione también se rió de su propia torpeza- Bueno… según tu madre eres muy buena tejedora

Hermione giró los ojos hacia atrás- Pero… eso no cuenta… lo hago con un poco de magia y además… lo aprendí por necesidad en la escuela

Fleur levanto una ceja con intriga- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Hermione comenzó a reír y comenzó a relatar su historia con los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y su afán de tejer, la cena transcurrió de manera muy amena (más de lo que cualquiera de las dos hubiese imaginado).

* * *

**_Adelanto: _**

_Comenzó a llorar mientras se desarreglaba el cabello, eso no era lo que había planeado, esa no era la vida que ella quería, nunca soñó con eso, nunca tuvo intenciones de llegar al punto dónde estaba ahora. Y ahora irremediablemente estaba involucrada en algo fuera de su alcance y voluntad._

_Fleur le tendió una bolsa –Ten… Puedes marcharte… Te dejo en libertad_

_Hermione miró con asombro a la rubia que tenía una mirada muy impenetrable._

* * *

_Bueno, espero que hayan leído la aclaración y espero tengan un poco de paciencia._

_Ya tengo el otro capítulo sólo quiero leer algunas opiniones y ver si continúo por el mismo sendero, les agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personas que se han dado el tiempo de comentar el capítulo y a todas aquellas que leen el capítulo y a pesar de no dejar un comentario, se emocionan, se enojan y esperan con ansias. A todas las personas que dedican su tiempo a leer un poco de mi imaginación ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Tuve un pequeño problemita personal y he tardado más de lo quería en subir éste capítulo (pues lo quería subir el 7) y hasta hoy se los dejo leer, aun así gracias por esperarlo. _

**_"El pintor pinta,_**

**El artista no sabe pintar, ni cuándo pintar, ni para qué pintar**

**_El pintor te explica con certeza su obra,_**

**_El artista no entiende su obra,_**

**_El pintor admira lo que hace,_**

**_El artista sólo goza de lo que no se enmarca"_**

_**This is it… for now**_


	5. Capítulo5: Convivencia Fallida

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Qua3183:_**_ jajajajaja pues me alegro muchísimo que no te hayas dejado de reír porque mi intención era sacar al menos una sonrisa. Y con respecto a lo demás tienes razón pero despreocúpate que ya pronto se acaba. _

_va la cosa, me alegro mucho leer tu comentario y espero leerte más seguido. Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. _

**_Karean:_**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, sí, más adelante relataré los amoríos de la castaña con la rusa. Aww! Me halaga que te hayas preocupado? (no sé si sea la palabra correcta) por mi tardía actualización. Grcias por leer._

**_Denisse:_**_ jajajajaja ¿Cómo que lo entiendes? Uff… mejor no pregunto jajaja y gracias por tu ayuda, un día te tomó la palabra porque tengo algunas dudas pero por ahora eso está estancado. _

**_AlexiaPotterhead_**_: Gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**_Thestarl212_**_: jajajajaja vaya me alegra que alegues por mi jajajajaja, pero ya pasó jajajaja, además es buena la meditación. Y bueno ya sé de los pequeños problemitas que tuviste al leerlo jajajajaja. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, hasta pronto._

**_KAILLIN: _**_Mer, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y cómo siempre es un placer leer tu comentario, muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia. _

**_Lunazul22:_**_ Jajajajajaja si, hasta el gato quedó enamorado de la rubia. Y si, ya van a empezar mejores capítulos. _

**_Dmpanda5_**_: Gracias, en verdad me halagas, quizás me sobre estimas, sin embargo eso me motiva y te agradezco que seas una lectora asidua y sobretodo te agradezco infinitamente por dejarme saber tu opinión. Hasta pronto._

**_Elyshakespeare_**_: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y me alegro que te vaya gustando la historia, si, Fleur esta algo sumisa pero ya mas adelante se ira viendo un cambio significativo en los personajes. _

**_ImCc:_**_ tú siempre tarde jajajaja ntc, gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Estoy esperando lo que me dijiste que harías y no me has mandado :P_

_ Gracias a __**la chica**__ que me mando PM dejándome su comentario, no estoy segura si quieres que ponga tu nombre así que muchas gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión. _

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Convivencia Fallida**_

* * *

Hermione se levantó de la mesa mientras recogía sus platos- ¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó a la rubia

-Sí, pero no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No, tú ve a bañarte y yo me encargo de limpiar aquí

Fleur se sonrojó levemente- Gracias –Fue lo único que salió de su garganta y cuando sus pies por fin le hicieron caso camino con rumbo a la habitación.

Hermione se quedó unos momento limpiando la cocina, cuando termino se sentó en el sillón con Crookshanks, cerró los ojos un breve momento y pensó en que quizás no todo era tan malo, por el contrario parecía que las cosas iban muy bien, se sentía incómoda en ese departamento pero tenía la fiel esperanza que se le pasaría, después de todo Fleur era una mujer muy amable. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se quedó inmóvil ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dormir a lado de Fleur? ¿Dormir en otro lado? ¿Darle un beso de buenas noches? ¿Decir algunas palabras? Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando se percató que Fleur no había salido de la habitación y supuso que ella debía ir a su encuentro.

Se quedó pensando unos momentos más en el sillón, no sabía muy bien que hacer, se sentía en una dimensión paralela, con paso pesado camino a la habitación, tocó la puerta levemente y la abrió lentamente, cuando pudo ver el interior Fleur estaba sobre el borde de la cama dedicándole una leve sonrisa, Hermione le sonrió a modo de cortesía y camino, se sentó junto a ella pero sin hacer contacto físico.

- ¿Vamos a… dormir juntas? –Por fin se animó a preguntar la castaña

Fleur abrió y cerró la boca sin que alguna palabra saliera, tomó un gran respiro intentando calmar sus nervios- Es lo más lógico –Dijo por fin

Hermione se sintió más nerviosa de lo que había estado todo el día, se levantó de la cama y tras buscar su cepillo dental se dirigió al baño. Dejo salir un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a cepillarse los dientes, nuevamente la sensación de incomodidad la invadía.

Fleur se había mantenido inmóvil viendo los movimientos de la castaña, se rascó la cabeza, "las cosas están marchando bien" pensó para sí misma, sus manos jugaban entre su regazo. Si había algo que no podía ocultar era su nerviosismo.

Hermione al fin salió del baño y parada sobre el marco de la puerta veía a Fleur, era una mujer que definitivamente desbordaba belleza aún con el más simple vestuario- ¿De qué… lado duermes?

Fleur la miró y se quedó pensando- Bueno… nunca lo había pensado

Hermione sonrió- Te parece si duermo de lado derecho

Fleur asintió- No tengo ningún problema con ello… ¿Dormimos?

Hermione asintió y caminó a la cama- Si, mañana tengo que ir al hospital temprano

Esta vez fue Fleur quien caminó a cepillarse los dientes, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el cepillo dental de color verde de Hermione acomodado en la repisa. Regreso al cuarto con un poco más de ánimo y vio que la castaña estaba acomodando su ropa y supuso que era la que usaría mañana- ¿A qué hora te vas? –Preguntó sin pensar mucho y al instante se ruborizó, quizás Hermione pensaría que la hostigaba o le media horarios pero para su sorpresa la castaña no pareció incómoda

- Debo estar ahí a las 8, así que me levantaré a las 6 –Hermione se giró a verla un instante y le sonrió- ¿Tú vas a ir a la oficina mañana?

Fleur asintió- Si, pero alrededor del mediodía por unos papeles y después regreso ¿Vas a comer aquí?

Esta vez la cara de Hermione denotó confusión- No creo que sea posible

Fleur asintió- Ok, no te preocupes –Fleur caminó a la cama y se metió en ella viendo como Hermione terminaba de dar vueltas. El cuerpo de Fleur estaba inmóvil mirando hacia el techo, sentía su respiración pesada, sus pies fríos.

La castaña al fin terminó de acomodar sus cosas y salió para apagar las luces, regreso al cuarto y apagó la luz, con un poco de inseguridad caminó a la cama, Fleur seguía inmóvil pues no sabía que esperar, Hermione tanteó la cama y se metió en ella quedando inmóvil al igual que Fleur. Ambas chicas estaban muy tensas, ninguna se animaba a hablar.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad- Bueno… pues… Buenas noches

Fleur sintió que el aire le regresaba a los pulmones- Buenas noches –Sintió su cuerpo más relajado

Hermione miraba a la oscuridad, se sentía incómoda, no quería hacer el más mínimo movimiento, sentía que la rubia tampoco se movía, aquella noche pasó un buen tiempo antes de que ambas chicas pudieran concebir el sueño. Hermione se removió en la cama con muy pocas ganas de levantarse, aspiró profundamente y olió un aroma muy rico proveniente de algún lugar, se sentó en la cama y miró su reloj, eran las 6.07, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no sonó. La puerta se abrió y Fleur se asomó

-Ohh… venía a levantarte –Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía- Hice el desayuno, cuando termines de bañarte puedes venir a la cocina

Hermione se sonrojó, Fleur era muy amable- Gr... Gracias –Fue lo único que pudo decir

Y fue lo único que Fleur escuchó antes de salir nuevamente de la habitación.

Hermione realizó su rutina sintiéndose un poco más cómoda, cuando terminó de bañarse y arreglarse salió a la cocina, Fleur estaba parada dándole de comer a Crookshanks

- Buenos días –Dijo levemente la castaña

Fleur se giró enseguida- Muy buenos días

Hermione sintió que Fleur la comía con la mirada y eso la hizo sentir incómoda así que caminó a la mesa, Fleur pareció darse cuenta de su error y desvió su mirada.

- Ten –Dijo la rubia mientras le extendía una taza de café humeante- No sé cuál es tu favorito, así que es sólo café negro

-gracias –Dijo la castaña mientras sostenía la taza- Eres muy amable

Fleur le extendió el plato con los alimentos, Hermione se sentó- ¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué? –Hermione se sintió confundida

- ¿Cuál es tu café favorito? –Fleur estaba sentada frente a ella mientras daba un sorbo a su café

- El Cappuccino, ¿No vas a desayunar?

- No por el momento, es un poco temprano para mí, sólo te acompañare con café y una tostada

El desayuno en contraste con la cena transcurrió con lentitud, sintiéndose la incomodidad y reinando el silencio.

- Estuvo delicioso –Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café

- No, No, No –Dijo Fleur al ver que se levantaba- Yo lo limpio, tú ve al trabajo

- Aún es temprano, puedo hacerlo

- insisto, no te preocupes… yo limpio.

Hermione suspiró resignada- ¿quieres que traiga algo de cenar? Puedo pasar a comprar algo

- No es necesario, tengo mucho tiempo libre, solo ven con hambre –Fleur echó una carcajada

Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Entonces ¿nos vemos en la noche?

Fleur asintió, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Hermione desapareció de la sala. Dejó escapar otro suspiro.

Hermione apareció en la entrada del hospital y caminó a la recepción, Ginny estaba ahí parada hablando con una chica pero cuando la vio se despidió y caminó hacia ella

- ¿Café? –Dijo mientras le entendía una taza

Hermione lo rechazó con la mano- No, estoy llena

Ginny se detuvo un instante y luego continuó caminando- Tú no desayunas

Hermione sonrió- Fleur hizo el desayuno

- ¿Fleur hizo el desayuno? –Ginny sonaba muy sorprendida

Hermione asintió- Fleur hizo el desayuno –Repitió nuevamente

Ginny se rió- ¿Estuvo bueno? Creo que estas disfrutando tu estadía

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No es cómodo Ginny, no me siento… a gusto

Ambas chicas entraron al elevador- Tú no lo haces cómodo, debes relajarte, a mí me parece que Fleur está haciendo un excelente trabajo

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior- Sabes… yo no soy siempre la culpable de todo

- Mmm… no, pero de tu incomodidad si… Creo Fleur hace un gran trabajo para que te sientas cómoda, inténtalo tú también

- ¿por qué todo el mundo me ve como si fuese la culpable?-Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho

- Relájate –Contestó Ginny y Ambas salieron del elevador- Hasta la tarde

Ambas chicas tomaron caminos diferentes y desaparecieron.

Hermione caminó con rumbo a su oficina, tenía muchos pensamiento en mente, quizás era cierto que Fleur estaba poniendo empeño peor no podía evitar pensar que su vida había tomado un camino muy distinto al que ella deseaba, todo se había retorcido y no había vuelta atrás, su vida entera ahora un especie de circo y encima de todo ante el mundo ella era la única culpable de ello.

* * *

- ¡Pues si no me gusta! –Hermione estaba perdiendo el control en su segundo día de convivencia, recién había llegado al departamento y cuando descubrió la cena, no le agradó mucho

- ¿Puedes al menos no ser tan grosera? Cocino para ti y tú llegas a despreciar mi comida

- Yo no desprecio nada… simplemente no me gusta

- ¿La has probado? –Fleur había tomado una postura ofensiva, quizás estaba exagerando pero la actitud de la castaña la ponía bastante irritable.

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No necesito probar algo que sé que no me va a gustar

- ¡Por dios! Eres una prejuiciosa, siempre encasillando las cosas

Hermione arqueó una ceja- ¿Prejuiciosa? Disculpa ¿Hablamos de lo mismo? –Al no obtener respuesta de Fleur continuó hablando- Que quiera rosa si es niña o azul si es niño no es prejuicio

Fleur abrió la boca y la cerro, la miró con furia -¿Quién…? Yo no… ¡El azul no es solo para niño!… a mí me gusta el azul

Hermione se dio la vuelta- Ésto… es… Yo… olvídalo

- ¡Bien! –Dijo Fleur levantando las manos sobre su cabeza

- Bien –Dijo Hermione mientras se giraba a verla y sonreía sarcásticamente

- Genial –Respondió Fleur

- Maravilloso –Gritó Hermione sentada sobre el sillón

Fleur se dio la vuelta e ingresó a la habitación azotando la puerta.

* * *

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta- ¿Fleur? –Se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño al ver la luz prendida- ¿Estas bien? –Entró lentamente al baño para ver a la rubia con la cabeza metida en el inodoro, inmediatamente retrocedió un par de pasos con un poco de nauseas, se sentía un poco confundida y lo único que pudo hacer es entregarle una pequeña toalla de mano- ¿Qué tal estás?

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? –Fleur se levantó del suelo con la toalla en el rostro, empujó a la castaña con un poco de fuerza

- ¡Wow! Tranquila… sólo intento ayudar –Hermione frunció el ceño

- ¡Pues aléjate! –Fleur estaba furiosa y no sabía muy bien porqué su carácter estaba volátil

- ¿Disculpa? Intento apoyarte –Hermione cruzó los brazos mientras la miraba enojada

Fleur comenzaba a lavarse los dientes mientras decía cosas inentendibles para la castaña y hacía ademanes con las manos, Hermione no entendía nada pero parecía que Fleur estaba muy enojada- Bien… Buenas noches

Fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a la cama. Tomó su almohada entre sus brazos y se desquitó con ella hasta quedarse dormida.

Fleur regresó a la cama, aún estaba algo asqueada pero regresó, miró a la castaña, estaba dormida, se sintió tan culpable pues ella sólo trataba de ayudar y su actitud había sido la peor posible, mañana arreglaría las cosas con ella e intentaría que las cosas retomaran un buen curso, se acercó a su lado intentando no despertarla y acarició una de sus mejillas con su dedo, tocó su cabello mientras veía su pecho subir y bajar lentamente producto de su respiración, sonrió al ver a la mujer que amaba a lado de ella _"eres una idiota Fleur… debes controlar tus hormonas"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras la veía, decidió que estaba actuando como una loca y comenzó a reintegrarse a su lugar cuando escuchó un susurro de la castaña.

- ¿'Ermione? –Preguntó por lo bajo pero se dio cuenta que la castaña seguía dormida, se acercó un poco más a ella

- ammmoo…

Fleur sonrió, era tan encantadora cuando dormía, sintió ganas de echarse sobre ella y abrazarla

- Datasha…

A Fleur se le congeló la mirada, toda expresión se fue de su cara y rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada de furia, se acercó un poco más a la otra para intentar oír bien

- e ammmo… no… me dejes

Fleur frunció su ceño y su respiración se hizo agitada, tomó su almohada y la estampó contra la cara de la otra

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Hermione se levantó muy asustada

-Hablas dormida –Fleur aún la miraba con furia- … y no me dejas dormir… cállate o te meteré un calcetín en la boca

Y la rubia se echó en la cama aún con la sangre recorriendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, Hermione la miró bastante sorprendida y aún algo asustada, se volvió a acostar en la cama.

Hermione se levantó de la cama algo sobresaltada, cuando abrió los ojos pudo vislumbrar el sol colándose por la ventana, miró su reloj y eran las 7.35 pm, de un brincó estaba de pie y miró a Fleur que aún estaba dormida, se dirigió al baño murmurando muchas cosas y bastante enojada.

Fleur la miró entrar al baño y se sintió ligeramente culpable pero fue ahí cuando recordó la noche anterior y continuó fingiendo que dormía, ella no era un despertador, era culpa de Hermione haberse quedado dormida, ella no tenía la obligación de levantarla, no era su sirvienta, no era su esposa, no era nada de ella… entonces así actuaría.

* * *

-Debo admitir que el primer día estaba sorprendida de que lo estuvieran llevando tan bien… y ahora… estoy más sorprendida –Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba otro sorbo a su café

- Estoy perdiendo la cordura… Prefiero evitarla –Hermione se metía un gran bocado de ensalada

-¡Vaya! Pareces desnutrida –

-Bueno… el primer día fue genial… pero ahora… ahora no sé qué pasa por su cabeza pero por la mía… esto no está funcionando

- Es extraño… -Dijo Ginny mientras sostenía su café, moviéndolo de un lado a otro

- ¿Qué? –Nuevamente se metía un gran bocado de ensalada

- El primer día… Fleur te trata muy bien… y después parece que ambas están intentando someter a la otra, digo antes eras tú… pero ahora también Fleur… ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Esta loca… por ratos está feliz y por ratos se la pasa gritándome

- Es normal… está embarazada, lo que me intriga es su cambio ¿Le hiciste algo para que reaccionara así?

Hermione resopló molesta- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que hace algo mal?

- Eso es lo sorprendente… tú no eres así… pero estás tan… inmersa en tus propios conflictos que no sé dónde quedo tu fría lógica y tú sentido del valor y responsabilidad

Hermione hizo a un lado su ensalada ¡Bien! Soy yo… siempre soy la culpable

- Ves… ¡De nuevo tú! Deja de echarte la culpa, de arrepentirte o victimizarte… es… estúpido… ¡Piensa amiga! ¡Piensa! –Ginny la miraba directamente

- Ya no quiero escuchar todas estas tonterías… ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

Ginny cambió su expresión por completo- Todos pensarían que siendo una Weasley quedaría embarazada de quintillizos en el primer intento pero… ¡No! Me estoy desesperando y puedo ver que Harry también… ¿Por qué no podemos tener hijos? –Ginny suspiró- Dime tu secreto

Hermione bufó molesta- Lo mío no fue intencional

- ¡Exacto! Tú ni siquiera lo quieres y lo tienes… Harry es un héroe… yo soy una buena persona ¿Por qué nos castiga Merlín así? Sólo queremos un bebé…

Hermione jugaba con sus manos muy incómoda, sabía que sus amigos se merecían ser felices y aun así no lo lograban, querían un bebé ¿Entonces por qué no lo obtenían? ¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran tan complicadas?

- Chicas –El chico de cabello azabache se sentó a un lado de ellas

- ¡Amor! –Ginny se abalanzo a él- Pensé que no llegabas

- Lo siento… el ministro quería hablar conmigo… nada importante ¿Y ustedes qué tal?

Ginny estaba a punto de hablar cuándo su hermano mayor entró por la puerta, Hermione desvío la mirada –Perdón, Ahora vuelvo –La pelirroja se levantó de la mesa dejando a los dos amigos solos

- ¿Está aquí verdad? –Preguntó la castaña

Harry asintió- Yo creo que…

- Lo sé, lo sé… sólo que… no puedo… aún me duele mucho

Harry la vio con tristeza- Ya es hora de que hables con Ron, no pueden estar así toda la vida, es molesto, doloroso y complicado para mí y Ginny… Hermione tú sabes perfectamente que fue…

- Lo sé… y hablaré con él… sólo… dame un poco de tiempo

Harry negó con la cabeza- Has tenido demasiado tiempo, el pasado es pasado, el está dispuesto a hablar contigo y a perdonarte… En verdad Hermione… si no quieres perder una verdadera amistad habla con él…

Hermione resopló un poco molesta- es porque él no tiene mucho que perdonar, a mi… me duele aún

- Ha pasado demasiado tiempo… y en tu situación ya es hora que vayas enterrando tus fantasmas, no puedes vivir siempre en penumbras

Hermione suspiró, su amigo sabía cómo tocarle las fibras sensibles, Ginny era la que siempre la ponía en su lugar pero Harry era el que la lograba comprender.

- Lo entiendo –Dijo Harry sosteniéndole una mano- Sé que no es fácil, pero nada lo es… Tienes una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien

- Lo sé, todos lo dicen pero no saben lo difícil que es

- Porque no todos tienen la grandeza de pasar por situaciones así y salir bien librados… Hermione… tú la tienes…

Hermione resopló, tenía razón debía enterrar sus fantasmas.

* * *

- No está funcionando –Sentenció Fleur mientras se metía la boca una porción de filete

- A penas son que… ¿Cinco días? –Preguntó Ariadna

- El primer día fue incómodo… pero estos últimos días… han sido mucho más que incómodos –Fleur parecía molesta

- Algunas peleas… -el tono de Ariadna restaba importancia

- ¿Algunas? –Fleur resopló su molestia ahora era evidente – Ella… Ella me lleva la contraria con todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Intento… Merlín que ¡sí!... intentó llegar a un acuerdo pero ella no cede… Todo debe ser como ella quiere… es tan terca

- Deduzco que entonces… ella sigue negativa con la boda

Fleur asintió- Ya ni siquiera la puedo manipular con sus padres… a ella… simplemente no le importa

-y ¿Tus padres? ¿Sus padres? –Ariadna tomó una de las carpetas de Fleur y comenzó a hojearla

- Sus padres fueron hace dos días e incluso notaron que algo no está bien… y… mis padres… Pff… mejor ni te comento –Fleur tomó otro sorbo de su jugo

- ¿Azbakan? Reforma…

- deja eso… no deberías leerlo… -Fleur le arrebató los papeles

Ariadna la vio con los ojos entrecerrados- ¡Cielos! Necesitas sexo

- ¡Ariadna! –Gritó Fleur

La pelinegra rió- Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo vas con el embarazo?

Fleur se metió otro pedazo de filete- Lo normal supongo… tengo nauseas todas las mañanas y a veces por las noches

Ariadna la miró con un poco de pena- ¿Has hablado con tus hermanas? –Ariadna bajo la mirada y el tono de su voz fue bajo

Fleur la miró con ternura- No, no he hablado con Michelle –pronunciando con mayor énfasis el nombre de su hermana para ver la reacción

- Yo no…

- Sé lo que quisiste preguntar –Contestó Fleur- Me dijiste que ya la habías superado… creí que era cierto

- Yo también –Ariadna por fin subió la mirada- Hoy la vi en una revista

Fleur no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, la miro nuevamente y se concentró en su comida

- No está funcionando –Dijo nuevamente para intentar regresar al tema anterior

-Bueno… nadie dijo que sería fácil

- Tampoco pensé que sería tan difícil, aún sigue cómo si todo lo que hago la ofendiera… me hartó y entonces todo se vuelve peor, es una pelea por ver quién tiene razón o quién es la culpable.

- simplemente no pelees, respira y trata de calmarte, en tu estado no es bueno que estés todo el tiempo peleando.

- Lo sé… pero… Algunas veces quiero arreglar las cosas y ella…–Fleur dejó salir una lágrima- Me estoy cansando y me duele… me duele seguir en esta situación

Ariadna se levantó de su lugar para posicionarse a lado de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole apoyo- ¿Has pensado en… un cambio?

Fleur se secó algunas lágrimas- Sí, no hago más que pensar que todo esto es una basura… maldigo la hora en la que se me ocurrió ésta brillante idea… Estoy embarazada de ella… eso no hará que me amé… ella ama a otra… y yo no puedo cambiar eso

Ariadna abrazó con mayor fuerza a su amiga intentando ser un consuelo pero sabía que estaba muy lejos de serlo- Bueno, si ya has aceptado eso entonces… ya sabes el dicho "si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es que era tuyo y si no es que nunca lo fue"

- Ella no regresará… -Fleur continuaba llorando- Y yo no sé si pueda sobrellevar esto

- Lo has hecho una vez… sé que no lo creías posible, sé que ha sido muy duro, sé que quizás no entiendo todas las implicaciones de tu condición pero si antes lo sobrellevaste por las ganas de vivir… ahora lo vas a sobrellevar por las mimas razones… vas a tener un bebé

- Sabes… eso me da más miedo… y si algo pasa… si…

- No, no digas eso… y mucho menos lo pienses, ese bebé nacerá con o sin la greñuda esa

- No le digas así

Ariadna levantó una ceja pues la parecía increíble que aún la defendiera- Bueno… el punto es que todo saldrá bien

Fleur ya sin lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a su amiga.

* * *

-¡Hey! –Dijo Ginny mientras miraba su reloj- es un poco tarde ¿No crees?

Hermione resopló molesta- ¿También me mides los horarios?

Ginny la miró confundida- ¿Disculpa?

Hermione la miró- Perdón, he estado algo estresada.

- ¿Otra vez discutiendo con Fleur?

- Es insoportable

- Yo creo que deberías plantearte las cosas mejor

Hermione arqueo una ceja- ¿Mejor?

- Bueno… es evidente que las cosas no están funcionando y por alguna razón ha de ser

- ¡tú también me culpas! ¡Claro! Has estado del lado de ella todo el tiempo –Hermione la miraba retadoramente

Ginny cambio su semblante a uno más serio pero su voz aun denotaba tranquilidad- Mira Hermione… yo no sé qué… basura… tengas en la cabeza pero tu forma de actuar deja mucho que desear… eres insoportablemente patética… Ya perdiste la amistad de un Weasley por…-Ginny no quiso tocar el tema- Sé que… olvídalo… no quieras mi amistad por tus tonterías… Porque sinceramente me estoy hartando de tu actitud, Buenas noches –Ginny se alejó de ella caminando con rapidez.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna respuesta, simplemente se quedó parada con toda su furia contenida, decidió que era hora de irse a "casa". Cerró todo lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Hermione reconoció a la dueña de esa voz y su pregunta le incómodo más de lo que pensó, no esperaba llegar y oír un tono de reproche, era muy rápido para empezar a pelear- Trabajando

- Es tarde –Dijo Fleur- La cena esta fría

- Lo siento… es una catástrofe que la cena este fría, quizás el mundo no sobreviva a ello pero había gente que me necesita –Hermione camino furiosa hacia el baño

- Bueno… aquí también hay gente que te necesita –Fleur la siguió hasta la habitación

- No veo que te estés muriendo –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras se lavaba la cara

- Tampoco se puede decir que esté viviendo… esto no es vivir

- Tú fuiste la de la gran idea –Hermione la miró enojada

- Porque pensé que iba a funcionar –Fleur había perdido la compostura, recordó el tema inicial- ¡Pudiste avisar!

Hermione se tocó el puente de la nariz- Sabias desde un principio que yo no estaba de acuerdo con ésta situación

- Y también sé o creí saber que lo ibas a intentar

- ¿Qué quieres Fleur? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! –Hermione movía frenéticamente sus manos

- Quiero que lo intentes

- Fleur… te llevaste mi vida… mis planes… No puedo fingir que estoy feliz por ello… ¡No me agradas! Eres… ¡Insoportable! ¡Odiosa! ¡No lo soporto! Te odi…-Inmediatamente Hermione se dio cuenta de su error, había dejado que el coraje hablara y había lastimado a la rubia, Fleur la empujó sacándola del baño y se encerró en él, dejando a la castaña fuera con un gran cúmulo de sentimientos.

Camino fuera de la habitación aún sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, sentía el enojo golpear su cabeza con furia. Se echó sobre el sofá dejándose caer –Ahora no Crookshanks –Dijo alejando al gato de sus piernas y sintiendo como su mascota se enfurecía- ¡Bien! ¡Tú también! –Hermione se tocó nuevamente el puente de la nariz, abrazó una almohada apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sintió que se relajaba un poco, la convivencia con Fleur no había ido viento en popa como tenía pensado, había empezado discutiendo con la cena, después con el orden, después con los horarios y después… todo era motivo para reclamarle a la otra. Inevitablemente sintió las lágrimas correr por su mejilla sin control, esta vida era una basura, no era su vida, ahora todo estaba guiado por Fleur, ella no tenía control y la odiaba por ello, por estar embarazada, por arruinar su vida, por estar embarazada, por ser tan molesta, por estar embarazada, por ser la que tenía mayor control y… por estar embarazada.

- Puedes irte –Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Fleur detrás de ella- Te… dejó en libertad

Hermione se quedó inmóvil en su lugar sin saber que decir

- Vete… esto no funciona

Hermione tragó con dificultad- Yo… no…

-No tienes que decir nada… lo intentamos… lo intentamos… pero esto no está funcionando… te escuchó llorar por las noches… te escuchó llamar… -Fleur soltó un sollozo- llamar su nombre… Esto nunca va a funcionar. Lo hemos intentado con todas nuestras fuerzas… pero no… no funciona… Por favor… ya no quiero sentirme así… vete… me lastima…

-No puedo… estoy atada a ti –La voz de Hermione era de confusión, no quiso que su respuesta sonara tan fría pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió

Fleur negó con la cabeza, se notaba que luchaba por contener el llanto- Diremos que no funciono, tú controla a tus padres y yo a los míos… Nunca te negaré nada con tu hijo, puedes verlo cuando quieras… Pero por favor, paremos ésta situación… ya no la soporto… -Varias lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos celestes.

- Es mi responsabilidad… -Hermione se sorprendió a si misma de escuchar sus palabras

- Y nunca te negaré nada… siempre tendrás tus derechos… No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras… Pero por favor… paremos… Paremos ya… Sólo ve a hacer tu vida… Yo intentaré hacer la mía.

Hermione estaba muy abrumada por lo que estaba ocurriendo- Yo… no… bueno yo...

Por favor… paremos esta situación… ya no la soporto… me duele… me… duele… -Fleur no pudo contener más su llanto y se dio la vuelta con prisa, entrando a la habitación completamente desolada.

La francesa intentaba aspirar pero el llanto se lo impedía, se sentía tan mal con Hermione, con ella misma… quería ser egoísta y retenerla pero no podía… no funcionaba, sólo iban a terminar odiándose, intentaba llorar en silencio pero le era imposible, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo se movía espasmódicamente al recordar lo que acaba de hacer _"La dejé en libertad" _se decía una y otra vez, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba _"La perdiste, la perdiste para siempre…. No, uno no puede perder algo que nunca tuvo" _sus pensamientos no mejoraban su situación actual, escuchó la puerta abrirse y el mundo se detuvo, su corazón dejó de latir, su cerebro dejó de razonar, sólo su oído funcionaba en ese momento, pasó solo un momento hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, espero un momento, minutos infernales y nada se escuchó, la casa estaba en completo silencio, solo estaba ella en esa casa, Hermione por fin había tomado su decisión… se había ido. Fleur dejó de contenerse y su llanto empezó a sonar fuertemente, ella se entregó al dolor y al vacío en su pecho… había perdido toda esperanza que en su pecho albergaba.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que no se desesperen, esto marca el fin de una etapa y viene una que estoy segura les gustará a más de uno. Realmente me ha tomado más capítulos de lo que pensé, supongo que ésta historia será más larga de lo que estipule. _

_Gracias a todas las personas que me mandaron PM preocupándose por mi estado, a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y a quienes me siguen. Muchas gracias. _

**_This is it... for now_**


	6. Capítulo 6: Redención

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_Elyshakespeare: _**_jajajajaja bueno, está a punto de tener esa sacudida así que no desesperes. _

**_Lunazul22_**_: jajajajaja ¿los miércoles? Pues no actualicé por ser miércoles sino porque era 17 y a mí me gusta el 7 y el 8. Pero aquí está la continuación por casi hacerte llorar. Y si, fue a propósito no dejar adelanto jajaja_

**_Qua3183:_**_ Lo sé, también me fue pesado de escribir, sobretodo que soy una amante del romance x/D vaya, no me di cuenta que faltaron palabras y para ser sincera no lo revise como es debido antes de subir, únicamente le di una revisión rápida pero gracias como siempre por hacerme notar mis pequeños errores ¡te lo agradezco!. Jajajaja así que eres despistada jajaja, no te preocupes que ya estoy bien y muy dispuesta._

**_Karean_**_: ya va a reaccionar, aquí esta su "redención", lo sé, no dejé adelanto intencionalmente jajajaja_

**_Madricc_**_: jajajajaja he de decir que me ha encantado que al menos tú apoyes a la pobre de Hermione, incluso yo siento que como escritora le eché demasiada tierra y me alegra ver que notas todo desde una perspectiva general. Gracias por comentar. Fue un placer leerte._

**_KAILLIN:_**_ si, quizás no tan pronto les dejaré ver los fantasmas de la castaña, Fleur tiene por ahí algunos detallitos con su condición Veela y quiero desenvolverlos primero y después meter el embrollo del antiguo amor de Hermione. Me alegro que aunque tardío hayas notado el detalle del clavel porque fue a propósito y me alegro que te haya traído un recuerdo grato. _

**_Dianaquintanilla_**_: ¿Te pudo decir Diana? ¿Quizás Dianita? Me entristece saber que he roto tu corazón así que mi redención hacia ti es éste capítulo, espero te guste y si no es así te aseguro por la garrita que te va a encantar el siguiente. Gracias por comentar y estar al pendiente. _

**_ImCc:_**_ jajajajaja, el no adelanto fue a propósito y lo demás… sin comentarios, aún no lo he checado pero ahora reviso lo que me mandaste y lo adhiero. Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente y muy colaborativa en esta historia. _

**_Pansyserpiente_**_: Me alegro que te haya gustado y prometo darle un respiro a Fleur jajajaja, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado, hasta pronto. _

**_dmpanda5: _**_Ya irá cambiando poco a poco. Me alegro que aprendas algo nuevo. Gracias por comentar._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

_Gracias a Chely por ser mi "editora", ¡gracias!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Redención _**

* * *

Hermione se quedó inmóvil un momento, no podía pensar muy bien, pensaba que tener su libertad, su vida de nuevo entre sus manos sería magnífico y ahora, lejos de sentirse así, sentía que su vida era una porquería, no quería irse, no quería alejarse, quería permanecer ahí, sentía que le hacía falta el aire, se levantó del sillón y salió del departamento sin pensar, caminó sin rumbo fijo, sólo caminó sintiendo la leve brisa nocturna en su cara. Un cúmulo de pensamientos la invadió _¿Por qué me siento así si esto es lo que tanto quería? ¿Por qué me siento así? _Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro…_ Porque está mal… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?... Es mi hijo… Hermione no puedes abandonarla, no debes… no quieres… Fleur siempre hizo las cosas bien, siempre estuvo en lo correcto. No tiene nada de malo equivocarse siempre que puedas corregir tus errores, así que… Ahora vas a hacer las cosas bien, no es lo que quieres pero es lo que tienes, "no hay peor sordo que el que no quiere oír y no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" y todos tenían razón… ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a este extremo? ¡Demonios! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Seguramente perderé el premio al "idiota del año" por idiota… ¿Por qué llegar a los extremos?... Todo el tiempo quejándote de que no querías esta vida y cuándo por fin te dan luz verde para largarte descubres que no es lo que querías… _Hermione se detuvo frente a un centro comercial, miró a todos lados ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No tenía la más mínima idea pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, sabía que lo más probable y con justa razón Fleur la echaría pero al menos iba a hacer el intento, desde que Fleur se dio la vuelta ella supo inmediatamente lo que había estado mal y lo que arruinó las cosas: Ella, Hermione Jean Granger, por mucho que siempre intentaba negarlo la culpable de todo era ella, la culpable de que Fleur estuviera embarazada, de que estuviesen pasando por todo eso, siempre fue ella y sólo ella… Bueno… Quizás era cierto que ella no fuese la culpable de todo ¿Pero qué caso tenía culpar a los demás? ¿Qué caso tenía culpar a Fleur aunque ella fuera la culpable? La verdad era que ninguno, era mejor aceptar la propia culpa y arreglar las cosas.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, giró la manilla lentamente y sintió presión, inicialmente creyó que Fleur había puesto seguro pero después se percató que solo era un peso sobre la puerta, con un poco más de fuerza y cuidando la bolsa que traía en manos empujó la puerta lentamente, se sorprendió cuando vio a Fleur recostada sobre el piso.

- ¿Fleur? –empujó la puerta de manera un poco más brusca y entró a confirmar si la rubia estaba bien

Fleur sintió que alguien la movía, sintió unas suaves manos que le tocaban la cara y abruptamente abrió los ojos- ¿'Ermione?

- ¿Fleur? ¿Estás bien? –Hermione se veía preocupada, se sentó en el piso junto a ella intentando tocarla.

Fleur se alejó instintivamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la castaña ignorando la pregunta de la rubia, pero manteniendo su distancia al ver la reacción de la rubia

- Si, si… sólo me dormí… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Fleur la miraba extrañada

- Yo… Quiero hablar contigo –Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Te fuiste –Fleur miró a la castaña y vio una bolsa en sus manos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de la otra- Fuí a comprar

Fleur dejó salir una risa irónica- ¿Te fuiste a comprar? –Hermione asintió a la pregunta, Fleur retomó su tono sarcástico- Te dejé en libertad… y ¿Te fuiste a comprar?

Hermione se debatió un poco, ladeo la cabeza- Algo así

Fleur hizo una mueca- ¡Pensé que te habías ido! ¡Me hiciste creer que te fuiste!

- Lo siento… tenía que pensar algunas cosas… aclarar mi mente, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto

Fleur se intentó tranquilizar _"¿lo siento? ¿Lamento mucho?"_ ¿En verdad había dicho Hermione esas palabras?... Quizás todo era producto de su alucinación- ¿Pensar? ¿Qué tenías que pensar? ¿Te acabas de disculpar?

- Quiero hablar contigo –Repitió la castaña ignorando nuevamente las preguntas de la otra, Fleur levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando que la otra hablara- Ok –Hermione tomó un respiro antes de continuar- Ok… quiero intentarlo

-No funciona –Interrumpió la rubia sintiendo su voz quebrarse- Esto es una catástrofe… nosotras no… podemos continuar… hemos mentido mucho y de nad …

Hermione negó con la cabeza y lentamente puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de Fleur en señal de que guardara silencio, Fleur sintió su boca quemarse ante el contacto, sintió su estómago vibrar, esa fue la única razón que la mantuvo en silencio- No funciona porque no lo he intentado –Hermione bajó la mirada un momento y miró nuevamente a Fleur- Lo siento tanto Fleur –Hermione se limpió una lágrima- Tú eres tan… linda, tan... especial, amable y bondadosa… y yo… sólo he sido una basura… Nunca lo he intentado enserio… Tú fuiste la única que lo intento y comprendo que te hayas cansado de mi actitud… -Hermione se restregó la mano sobre la frente- Lo siento… De verdad…. Quiero intentarlo… por nuestro hijo… quiero intentarlo… pero ésta vez quiero que sea en serio… quiero hacerlo de verdad…. Quiero tomarme las cosas con seriedad… quiero intentarlo… quiero que me des una oportunidad… por favor no me eches… por favor… déjame intentarlo… te prometo que pondré empeño ésta vez.

Fleur negó con la cabeza, no estaba negando la oportunidad a la castaña, estaba intentando reaccionar, ver si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad o sólo era un sueño.

- Por favor Fleur… sé que no he sido la mejor persona, la mejor compañía o la mejor futura madre –Amabas chicas sonrieron- … Pero dame una oportunidad

Fleur le sonrió, parecía que lo que estaba pasando no era producto de su imaginación- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Bueno… creo que… ya era hora de que recapacitara… no estaba pensando Fleur… toda esta situación me tenía abrumada… yo… tú lo manejaste mucho mejor que yo… lo siento…

- ¿Y por qué crees que esta vez será diferente? –Fleur quería dejar todas las preguntas afuera y abrazarla pero tenía muchas dudas

-Porque lo intentaré…

Fleur sonrió, por supuesto que le daría la oportunidad, se la daría una y mil veces, ella era su debilidad, su tormento… su amor, no importaba cuántas veces la hiriera, siempre la acogería con los brazos abiertos porque ella era la única persona a la que podría amar, sin ella estaba muerta, literalmente- Ok- Dijo en un susurro- Vamos a intentarlo enserio

Hermione la abrazó con tanta fuerza haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso riendo, ambas chicas miraban hacia el techo, Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro y se sobresaltó al sentir que Hermione la abrazaba

-Lo siento –Dijo Hermione separándose y sentándose

- ¡No! –Fleur se dio cuenta de su tono y se sentó quedando frente a la otra- Es decir no… no me molesta… solo me sorprendió tu actitud

- Lo siento… Yo… emm… intentarlo enserio… incluso como pareja… -Hermione se mordió el labio, estaba insegura.

Fleur se sonrojó- Claro… –Ambas chicas se sonrieron- ¿Qué tienes ahí? –Dijo apuntando la bolsa e intentando liberar tensión

-¡Oh! –Hermione sacó una serie de bolsas con algunos estambres- Esto… es para tejer unas ropitas al bebé… compré azul…

Los ojos de Fleur se iluminaron, su cabeza le decía que era un sueño, que en realidad la castaña no estaba ahí, que nada de eso estaba sucediendo que era imposible un cambio tan abrupto por parte de la otra pero su corazón le gritaba que era realidad, que por fin tenía una verdadera oportunidad.

- ¿Aún quieres que te enseñe? –Preguntó la castaña sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto!

Hermione por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió cómoda, se sintió feliz y algo en su interior le provocaba un calor y una vibración muy placentera- ¿Te parece si pedimos pizza? Tengo algo de hambre y si vamos a pasar las siguientes horas así… creo debemos comer algo

Fleur sonrió, era el mejor día de su vida- Claro… ¿3 quesos? –La rubia a pesar de su esbelta figura era amante de las pizzas

Hermione asintió- Por supuesto… ahora vuelvo…

Hermione tardó un par de minutos antes de regresar a la habitación, y vio a Fleur jugar con los estambres, Hermione sonrió- No es muy difícil, no con magia…

Fleur la miró intrigada- ¿Sabes hacerlo al método muggle?

Hermione asintió- es más complicado y tardado ¿pero quieres?

- Me gustaría hacerlo con mis propias manos

- Bien –Hermione se acercó a ella, ambas permanecían sentadas en el suelo.

Hermione comenzó a indicarle a Fleur los movimientos que tenía que hacer, Fleur comenzó muy torpemente provocando risas en la castaña pero poco a poco iba tomando habilidad

- Aprendes rápido –Hermione estaba impactada, a ella le había tomado meses aprender a hacer un calcetín y la rubia lo estaba haciendo muy bien. El ruido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos- Ahora vengo, no lo termines sin mí –Bromeó antes de salir de la recámara.

Fleur se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer que las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo muy diferente al de hace apenas un par de horas, por primera vez estaba agradecida de que las cosas hubieran sucedido de la manera en la que acontecieron, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron porque Hermione entró al cuarto con una caja.

- ¡Ja! –Gritó victoriosa la castaña- ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Fleur lo pensó por un momento- No nos matará comer en el piso

Hermione sonrió- Siempre he creído eso -Puso la pizza en el suelo y buscó en su bolsa un pequeño frasco- Desinfectante –Explicó a su acompañante antes de poner un poco en su mano.

Fleur limpió sus manos y su estómago le indicó que comenzara a comer, al abrir la caja el aroma a queso llenó la habitación- ¡Provecho! –Dijo levantando un trozo de pizza al aire

Hermione tomó un pedazo y lo chocó contra el pedazo de Fleur- ¡Provecho!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a comer en silencio, un silencio muy acogedor, muy agradable, sus miradas se encontraron un par de veces y siempre hubo una sonrisa en sus labios. Fleur se recostó en la pared después de terminar su segundo pedazo, Hermione aún continuaba comiendo su tercer pedazo- ¿Ya no quieres? –Preguntó la castaña

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Estoy satisfecha, gracias… tú… comes bastante –Dijo al ver a Hermione estar a punto de terminar su tercer pedazo

La castaña rió- Creo se debe a que suelo saltarme la comida

- Debes mejorar tus hábitos alimenticios –Fleur se arrepintió, no quería empezar a imponer nada, por lo menos no esa noche

Para su sorpresa Hermione asintió y se recostó en la pared junto a ella- ¡Oh! Debes hacerte una revisión

Fleur asintió levemente- Nuestro bebé tiene a la mejor medimaga de mamá… no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparnos

Hermione se sonrojó- Aún así me gustaría que te viera un especialista, mañana hablaré con un amigo para que tengas un cita

Fleur asintió nuevamente, sentía los ojos cansados producto del llanto de hace varias horas- ¿Podemos dormir? Mañana trabajas y yo también tengo que ir al ministerio y… estoy exhausta.

Hermione asintió y se levantó del suelo, le extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse- Bueno… yo levantaré todo –Dijo la castaña recogiendo las cosas del suelo- y no hay discusión de eso –Dijo al ver que Fleur planeaba objetar eso.

Fleur sólo sonrió, quizás si había muerto e ido al cielo, si era así no le importaba. Caminó buscando ropa, quería darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Hermione fue a la cocina para guardar el resto de la pizza cuando sintió algo peludo en su pierna derecha- ¡Hey amigo! –Hermione se agachó para quedar a la altura de su mascota- Me alegro que ya no estés molesto… ¿Sabes?... he arreglado las cosas y creo que… me siento mejor… ¿He sido algo tonta verdad? –Crookshanks soltó un maullido y Hermione rió- Si, lo sé… pero ahora… vamos a adaptarnos a esto… bueno, creo que tú lo has sobrellevado muy bien.

Hermione rió y se levantó del suelo- ¿Ya cenaste? –Preguntó y nuevamente un maullido fue la respuesta- Bueno, debes estar agradecido con Fleur… debemos –diciendo la última palabra en un susurró.

Hermione había salido de bañarse, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo, observó a Fleur, se había quedado dormida mientras ella se bañaba, Fleur tenía la sábana entre sus manos pegándola a su pecho, estaba recostada de lado, Hermione sonrió pero rápidamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar las palabras de Fleur _"… te escucho llorar por las noches… te escucho llamar… llamar su nombre…"_ ¿sería cierto? ¿En verdad la había nombrado en la cama de Fleur?, se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano ante su torpeza. Buscó su varita y se la puso en la sien, pronunció unas palabras. Ahora no tendría sueños, por lo menos esa noche y evitaría pronunciar nombres no deseados, apagó las luces antes de acostarse, como todas las demás noches se quedó inmóvil observando el techo, tomó un profundo suspiro, si iba a cambiar, si iba a intentarlo lo haría en todos los aspectos, miró a su acompañante que seguía plácidamente dormida, con cautela se fue acercando hasta quedar a un lado de ella, sentía el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su aroma a menta, tragó con dificultad antes de pegarse al cuerpo de Fleur, sentía el cabello rubio en su cara, movió su mano sobre la cintura de Fleur y sintió que la respiración de la otra cambiaba.

Fleur se quedó inmóvil, sentía el aroma a vainilla característico de la castaña, lo que significaba que la estaba abrazando, su corazón latía aprisa.

- Lo siento –Dijo Hermione intentando salir de esa bochornosa situación

Fleur sintió como la castaña empezaba a remover la mano de su cintura y sin pensarlo tomó su mano entre las suyas, entrelazándolas y poniéndola sobre su vientre- Buenas noches –Dijo intentando que todo se quedará ahí

- Bue-nas… noches –Dijo la castaña entrecortada sintiéndose más tranquila y aún más cómoda, con más valor se pegó más a la otra para tener una mayor comodidad.

Fleur tenía los ojos abiertos y lentamente los fue cerrando quedándose con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Un ruido levantó a ambas, Hermione se giró alejándose de su acompañante y apagó la alarma, regreso a su posición inicial aún sin percatarse muy bien de lo que hacía, había descansado muy bien, amaba el olor a menta de la almohada, amaba el calor que emanaba de la almohada, amaba la suavidad de la almohada, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán perfecta podía ser una almohada y de pronto el recuerdo la golpeó directamente haciendo que se quedará inmóvil y con la cara muy sonrojada, esa no era una almohada, era Fleur, ella estaba abrazando a Fleur muy despreocupadamente, sintió que Fleur se deslizaba por la cama y agradeció a todos los santos que la rubia se haya levantado. Se quedó estática fingiendo que aún dormía, sintió cómo la rubia le daba una verdadera almohada para que abrazara y se alejaba del cuarto, la castaña se sentó sobre la cama ¿Se había enojado Fleur? Esperaba que no, pasó unos momentos antes de que se paseara por la habitación buscando ropa que la noche anterior había completamente olvidado buscar, cuando estuvo conforme con un conjunto se metió al baño dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día.

Tiempo después salió, un olor muy agradable la guió hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días –Dijo Fleur acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte cuando oí el ruido del agua en el baño –Fleur se giró a ver a la castaña y notó que estaba sonrojada, se recriminó mentalmente por su atrevimiento, quizás era muy pronto para recibirla amorosamente en las mañanas, pero… no… no podía ser pronto dado la forma en la que durmieron ayer y en todo caso… sólo fue un beso en la mejilla.

- Si… emm… ¿Qué es eso? –Hermione trató de sonar normal y caminó a la cocina

Fleur le extendió un plato con una gran sonrisa- Es omelet, tostadas, queso y… -extendió una taza- Cappuccino

Hermione sonrió- Wow… gracias no tenías que molestarte

Fleur sonrió muy complacida consigo misma- No es molestia. ¿Desayunamos?

Hermione asintió llevando las cosas a la mesa, observó que Fleur traía un plato con lo mismo- ¿Vas a desayunar?

Fleur asintió- Tengo que ir a la oficina, desayuno, me baño y me voy… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Hermione tomó un sorbo del café antes de contestar- Termino de desayunar y me voy, estaré en el trabajo hasta las 6

Fleur pareció conforme y ambas comieron sin mediar palabra, era muy similar al primer día pero extrañamente se sentía mejor, más cómodo, como si el aire en el ambiente fuera liviano.

Hermione se levantó para lavar sus trastes pero Fleur la siguió impidiéndoselo- No –Dijo la rubia- Podrías mancharte, yo lo haré, tengo tiempo de sobra.

- Con la condición de que yo lavo los de la cena

Fleur asintió- Ok

-Bueno… creo debería irme

- Está bien… ¿Nos vemos en la noche?

- Si, trataré de llegar temprano –Hermione se acercó a Fleur y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta al rato

Fleur le sonrió, estaba saltando por dentro, cuando vio que la otra desapareció se giró para continuar con sus labores- Bueno Crooki –Le dijo al gato- Creo que las cosas están mejorando

* * *

- Sra. Weasley –Una mujer rechoncha y bajita habló a la pelirroja- Tengo los resultados del señor Gómez

- Gracias –Ginny lo tomó entre sus manos y continuó caminando mientras leía, había tomado experiencia en andar sin problemas mientras leía, cerró la carpeta al ver la oficina de su amiga, abrió la puerta sin preguntar como usualmente hacía.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Sr. Granger –Ginny se disculpó- No sabía que estás ocupada Hermione, hablamos al rato

- No te preocupes, yo estaba por marcharme -Contestó el hombre- Es un placer verte de nuevo Ginny, hablamos luego sobre los detalles –Dijo el hombre mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su hija y darle un beso en ambas mejillas- Estamos en contacto amor

Hermione sonrió- Hasta luego papá

- Hasta luego –Despidió Ginny antes de entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella- Srita. Granger, un placer verla

Hermione rió- Sra. Weasley es un placer verla

Ginny rió- Señorita aunque te tardes

Hermione rió sarcásticamente- Veamos si cumples los requisitos, numero uno –Dijo mientras levantaba un dedo- Ser soltera –Hermione negó con la cabeza- Número 2 –Levantó otro dedo- ser educada –Volvió a negar con la cabeza- Número tres –agregó otro dedo- Ser… virgen –Dijo denotando la palabra y negó con la cabeza- Creo que… ni siquiera lo eres de la boca

Ginny abrió la boca muy sorprendida y le tiró la carpeta a la castaña

Hermione reía sin control- Ves… no… cumples… ninguno –Apenas pudo decir las palabras a causa de la risa- y lo mejor… es que no lo niegas

Ginny se sonrojó mucho, intentando ignorar a su amiga se sentó- Hoy te has levantado de un buen humor… debo suponer que las cosas marchan bien

Hermione dejó abruptamente de reír- Bueno… muchas cosas pasaron ayer…

- Adelante… atiendo a moribundos… morirán conmigo o sin mi

Hermione levantó una ceja- No es gracioso

Ginny giró los ojos- Ok, pero al menos captaste que era una broma… estoy libre… dime

- Bueno… -Hermione comenzó a contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que había pasado en la mañana, Ginny se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo pero sus expresiones demostraban su conformidad o inconformidad por lo que Hermione había hecho

- Bueno –Ginny empezó a hablar cuando Hermione terminó de hablar- Me han dado unas tremendas ganas de darte una paliza y también de abrazarte y felicitarte porque has hecho lo correcto… sólo que…

- ¿Sólo qué? –Hermione preguntó al ver que su amiga no terminó la oración

- Sólo que espero que así se mantenga… y no sea como la experiencia del primer día.

- Lo sé, lo siento… lamento eso… pero en verdad estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien

Ginny le sonrió- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Hermione le sonrió- Justo eso dijo mi papá hace un momento aunque por diferente situación

- Cierto ¿A qué debemos la visita de tu papá?

Hermione tomó un bolígrafo entre manos para jugar con él- Le pedí que hablara con su amigo… para concretar una fecha de la boda

Ginny abrió la boca, sintió que su quijada llegaba al piso, tenía los ojos muy abiertos

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No seas así –Hermione se sintió incómoda

- Bienvenida a la tierra Hermione Granger –Dijo Ginny y Hermione giró los ojos y se echó para atrás en su asiento, Ginny corrió a abrazarla- ¡Magnífico! A Fleur le encantará… ¿Cuándo vas a proponérselo?

Hermione la miró confundida- ¿Proponérselo?

- Si, dudo mucho que ella sepa y obviamente tienes que decírselo…

- Ohh… si… pero… tengo muchas cosas de que ocuparme y que no había hecho

- ¿Cosas? –Ahora Ginny era la confundida

- Fleur necesita un doctor especialista, Manuel esta fuera de la ciudad por problemas familiares y no tiene fecha de retorno, necesito que Fleur se haga un chequeo

- Ohh… ¿Y ahora quién podrá ayudarnos? –Dijo Ginny sarcásticamente- Digo… si tan sólo conociéramos a alguien con un excelente conocimiento en medicina, alguien que está a punto de convertirse en la directora del hospital

Hermione la vio seria- Ginny… no es mi campo de especialidad y por enésima vez… no voy a ser la directora

- No es tu especialidad pero tienes un excelente conocimiento del tema, creo que mucho más conocimiento que varios especialistas y por duodécima vez… la junta administrativa tiene los ojos puestos en ti.

- Ya no voy a discutir el tema de la dirección por enésima vez te lo digo. Y lo otro… prefiero dejarlo en manos de alguien que en verdad esté calificado

- Uyy –Ahora el tono de Ginny se había tornado burlón- La castaña es sobreprotectora con su futura cría

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir "Cuándo seas madre lo entenderás" pero se abstuvo- Bueno… ¿Qué querías? Imagino que no sólo viniste a saludarme

Ginny asintió- Harry y yo vamos a tener una cena de amigos, varios del hospital están invitados… ¿Vienes?

Hermione negó- Tengo que llegar a la casa, le dije a Fleur que llegaría temprano

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente- Okey… me parece perfecto… entonces ¿Hasta el lunes?

Hermione intentó ignorar a su amiga- Hasta el lunes

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la puerta- ¡Oh! –Dijo asomando su cabeza- Puedes traer a Fleur si te animas a venir

Ginny salió de la oficina, Hermione se quedó dudativa un segundo, nadie en el hospital sabía de su situación con Fleur, sería una buena idea presentarla como su novia pero ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué diría? ¿"Ella es Fleur, mi novia, futura esposa y madre de mi futuro hijo"? Hermione sacudió su cabeza, no, no había necesidad, se enterarían quizás cuando Fleur diera a luz, después de todo… ella nunca había sido muy abierta en su vida privada, seguía igual que en el colegio, sus únicos amigos eran Ginny, Harry y Ron… Ron… dejó escapar un suspiró antes de intentar olvidarlo y continuar el papeleo para poder irse pronto.

* * *

Fleur se apareció en el ministerio y comenzó a caminar, como de costumbre varias personas la saludaban y ella solo sonreía, continuó su camino hasta llegar a su sección y caminó entre las secretarias, varias personas se giraron a verla

- Buenos días Srita. Delacour –Dijo una chica mientras tomaba unos papeles y la seguía

- Buenos días Greta –Fleur le sonrió a la chica y entró a la oficina

- Tengo enlistado en orden de acción los pendientes

- Te lo agradezco mucho- Fleur se sentó en su silla- ¡Oh! No, hoy no –Fleur le dijo a la chica que parecía querer servirle café

- El señor Fudge mandó su solicitud nuevamente, le dije que había sido rechazada pero ha marcado unas –La chica miró su pequeña libreta- 43 veces estos tres días

Fleur levantó una ceja- Ahh... si llama lo atenderé –Fleur abrió una carpeta- ¿Rechazada? –Miró a la chica

La chica asintió- Lo mandaron ayer a última hora pero supuse que querría tomar acción de ello inmediatamente

Fleur le sonrió- Si, eso haré –Puso la carpeta a un lado y comenzó a abrir otras carpetas poniendo las importantes a la derecha y las menos importantes a la izquierda, abrió otra, su mirada quedó centrada en la hoja, la chica esperaba paciente la respuesta de su jefa- ¿Y ésta? Creí que había quedado todo muy claro… hablé con Romston… me aseguró de la aprobación

- Estoy tan estupefacta cómo usted, le hice tres llamadas para pedirle una cita pero su secretaría me contestó diciendo que estaba ocupado –La chica hizo una pausa- También le envié el expediente 571 para que lo revisará pero no he recibido contestación

Fleur le sonrió- Gracias… ¿Puedes llamar? Yo hablaré con él personalmente, cuando te conteste la secretaría me la comunicas.

La chica asintió y salió de la oficina.

Fleur se mantuvo leyendo la carpeta, cuando el teléfono a su lado sonó y levantó el auricular.

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour caminaba pavoneándose por las oficinas- Buenos días Greta, supe que mi hermana vino hoy

-Así es señorita pero ahora está atendiendo una llamada

- No te preocupes, no la interrumpiré –Gabrielle siguió caminando a la oficina de su hermana y abrió la puerta sin avisar, vio a Fleur que le sonreía, Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa y entró acomodándose en uno de los asientos, comenzó a hojear algunas carpetas hasta que Fleur le pegó en la mano y la menor dejó de hojear, sostuvo una pluma entre sus manos mientras jugaba con ella. Escuchaba a su hermana, cuándo trabajaba su tono de voz cambiaba, imponía autoridad, respeto y seriedad.

- Lo entiendo… por eso te adjunte el expediente 571 …..-Fleur oía a su interlocutor- No, está en la sección 17-jfam… ... …. Si, lo entiendo por eso al final está la abolición del mismo… …. … … Mira… … … ¿Qué? …. … … Escúcheme bien, usted no me habla así... … … Mire, seré muy clara, tiene exactamente una hora y cuarto para regresarme el expediente corregido y con la aprobación o tendré la necesidad de ir a hacerle una visita. Que tenga buenos días.

Fleur colgó el teléfono y miró a su hermana, Gabrielle le sonrió- ¿Problemas?

- Nada que no tenga solución en una hora y cuarto –Fleur sonrió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Gabrielle se removió en su asiento- Eso mismo debería decirte, es un milagro tenerte por aquí

- Bueno… algún día tenía que venir

Gabrielle rió- Además… hablé con papás ayer

- Ya se habían tardado –Fleur resopló

- Bueno… dado tu… situación… creo que su respuesta es mucho más que agradable –Gabrielle enfocó sus ojos azules en su hermana- dime ¿Cómo vas con Hermione?

Fleur sonrió- Bien

- No me mientas –Gabrielle miraba cada centímetro de la cara de su hermana intentando descifrar hasta el más mínimo rasgo de mentira- Fleur sabes lo complicado que se pueden tornar las cosas… somos veelas… sabes perfectamente de todo el riesgo que eso implica… Eres una Veela embarazada…

Fleur sonrió- Bueno… hace algunos días era horrible pero ayer… parece que todo por fin va a marchar bien y con respecto a lo "otro" -Fleur suspiró viendo sus carpetas- ¿Comemos juntas?

Gabrielle hizo una mueca pero pareció conforme- Esta bien, te paso a buscar, de ésta no te escapas, hay asuntos muy serios que tratar.

* * *

Fleur apareció en la sala de su departamento, eran poco más de las 6, escuchó ruidos en la cocina y tomó un candelabro entre sus manos temiendo lo peor, escuchó un maullido y vio a Hermione con la cabeza metida en la alacena.

Hermione la vio- ¡Hey! Buenas tardes –Hermione se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, Fleur le sonrió y la castaña notó el candelabro- ¿Planeas algo?

Fleur la miró confundida hasta que la castaña señaló con la mirada el candelabro- ¡Oh! –Fleur dejo el candelabro a un lado- Lo siento… Perdón… siempre que llego no hay nadie

Hermione sonrió- ¡Vaya! Un candelabro siempre es la mejor opción para atacar a un ladrón, incluso por sobre la varita –Dijo la castaña sarcásticamente y después se encogió de hombros- Bueno… pues no sé si llegar antes que tú es bueno para mi integridad física

Fleur sonrió- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías?

-Ohh… echaba un vistazo a la despensa… creo que hay que ir de compras… -Hermione dio media vuelta para seguir con su inspección

- Creo que por hoy tenemos para cenar, mañana podría ir

- Si, mañana iremos –El tono de Hermione era muy normal, pero Fleur no pudo evitar sentirse contenta al saber que la castaña iría con ella- No trabajo este fin de semana así que podremos ir ambas a hacer las compras

- ¿Pizza? –Dijo Fleur mientras sacaba los restos que quedaron la noche anterior

Hermione sonrió y asintió, devolvió su vista a la alacena- Papel de cocina –Ahí fue cuando Fleur se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba utilizando un vuelapluma para hacer la lista- Hoy hablé con Gabrielle –Dijo la rubia intentando romper el hielo

Hermione no quitó su vista de la alacena pero sonrió- Espero que esté bien, yo hoy hablé con mi papá

Fleur sonrió- Ohh… cuándo lo veas le mandas mis saludos

Hermione sintió una ligera molestia pero se mordió la lengua y asintió

Fleur pareció haberse dado cuenta de su error y regresó a la sala a buscar sus carpetas, Hermione la vio irse y regresar a la mesa con varias cosas- ¿Mucho trabajo? -Fleur asintió con resignación, Hermione dejó lo que hacía y se sentó frente a Fleur-

Entonces… cuéntame de ello

Fleur la miró- ¿Quieres saber? No es muy entretenido

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Suelen gustarme las cosas "poco divertidas"

Fleur le sonrió y comenzó a hablarle acerca de cada caso contenido en su respectiva carpeta, Hermione escuchaba muy atenta, Fleur cada vez hablaba más y más en confianza, al grado de olvidarse el poco conocimiento de Hermione en leyes y comenzar a nombrar una ley tras otra ley, a la castaña no pareció importarle y por el contrario cada vez disfrutaba más de los relatos de la rubia. Denotaba que Fleur era muy inteligente y apasionada con su trabajo, Hermione agradeció que la futura madre de su hijo no fuera una cabeza hueca, por el contrario era una mujer sumamente inteligente y comprometida.

- Así que esta tarde me devolvió la llamada y me devolvió el expediente, ya está listo para su aprobación, claro a menos que quiera volver a ponerle trabas pero después de la pequeña charla que tuve con él dudo que vuelva a buscar excusas

Hermione echó una carcajada- pobre… le metiste miedo

Fleur sonrió- No, bueno si… -Ambas rieron- Pero tipos como él solo buscan retrasar procesos

Hermione miró su reloj- Creo que calentaré la pizza, ¿Por qué no te bañas mientras? –Sugirió mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Fleur asintió con la cabeza- Si, ahora vuelvo

Hermione estuvo a punto de quemar la pizza pero por suerte no fue así, contenta con su labor se sentó a esperar a que la rubia saliera. Fleur tardó unos minutos más en salir con el cabello mojado sonriéndole- Huele a… quemado –Fleur se rió- ¿Acaso has acabado con nuestra reserva de alimento?

Hermione sonrió apenada- No… sólo es el olor… no lo quemé –hizo una pausa- Juro que es comestible

Fleur sonrió y se sentó a un lado- Te creo… Además… siempre me ha gustado la comida crujiente

Ambas chicas rieron, Hermione le extendió dos pedazos a la rubia- Te dije que no se había quemado

Fleur se echó el cabello a un lado- y yo te dije que te creía

Ambas chicas estaban cenando mientras hablaban de ningún tema en específico, empezaron hablando de crookshanks o "crooki" como la rubia le había denominado, siguieron hablando de un programa de TV, de Quidditch, de comida, de ropa, de trabajo… los temas no estaban relacionados, simplemente era para conversar, Fleur estaba metiéndose otro bocado de su segunda rebanada cuando sintió enormes ganas de vomitar.

- En sí no tiene la gran utili…

Hermione dejó de hablar al ver que Fleur se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa y corría al cuarto, se levantó para seguirla pero incluso antes de llegar supo por qué la rubia había salido corriendo, escuchó a Fleur devolviendo la comida, regresó a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua, regresó a la habitación y entró al baño un poco temerosa de ser correteada como la última vez- ¿Estás bien? –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, se recriminó a sí misma, fue la bruja más inteligente de su generación y al ver a Fleur en esa situación la única pregunta que se le ocurrió fue esa.

Fleur mostro un dedo y asintió con él mientras aún mantenía la cara en el inodoro, Hermione sonrió al ver que estaba vez la situación era diferente, con más confianza tomó una toalla del baño y se sentó junto a Fleur, acarició la espalda de la rubia con una mano.

La rubia sentía vergüenza de estar en esa situación pero se sintió más cómoda al sentir la palma de la mano de la castaña en su espalda, poco a poco las ganas fueron disminuyendo, se mantuvo un momento en la misma posición para asegurarse que ya había pasado, bajo la palanca del inodoro y tomó la toalla que Hermione le ofrecía, observó la mano de la otra ofreciéndose para ayudarla a levantarse, de nuevo la rubia aceptó y se levantó, tomó el vaso de agua que le ofreció, se lavó la boca con el agua y tomó un tragó, sacó su cepillo para lavarse los dientes pues ya no le quedaban ganas de comer y su aliento no debía ser muy agradable.

Hermione miró como la rubia comenzaba a cepillarse los dientes, ella solo se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta observando- Mi amigo no está en la ciudad, buscaré otro especialista que te monitoree

Fleur asintió- greoj aj jienfo joga

Hermione levantó una ceja completamente confundida y se rió- Cuando termines de cepillarte me explicas que dijiste porque no te entendí -Fleur se giró a verla y sonrió- ¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó la castaña y Fleur asintió- Voy a recoger la mesa

Fleur asintió nuevamente viendo como la castaña se iba, suspiró, después de todo y hasta el momento había logrado llevar un buen día de convivencia, Hermione realmente estaba poniendo su esfuerzo y eso era notorio, Fleur también estaba poniendo de su parte y el resultado de ello es que ambas se sentían cómoda una con la otra. Fleur tenía grandes esperanzas, había estipulado no hacerse ilusiones hasta pasado una semana para asegurarse que no era un juego de la castaña pero la verdad era que todo parecía indicar que no era un juego y sin poder evitarlo se hizo ilusiones. Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y vio a Hermione pasearse por el cuarto. La rubia salió y la miró un momento más antes de hablar- ¿Vas a bañarte?

-No, ayer me bañe –Hermione se mantuvo seria un momento y después empezó a reír, Fleur también rió- Si, en un momento más.

Fleur decidió ir a la sala a ver el televisor o jugar con crooki, cualquier cosa era buena.

- Fleur… Fleur…

Fleur lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba un poco cansada, miró a su alrededor y estaba en la sala con el televisor prendido y Crookshanks sobre su regazo- ¿Qué?

- Te quedaste dormida –Hermione parecía ya haberse bañado

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Creo que una hora, vamos a la cama

Fleur asintió y caminó perezosamente a la cama, se metió al baño para ponerse ropa más cómoda y sin pensarlo mucho se acostó, Hermione la siguió y se acostó, Fleur estaba algo soñolienta y aprovechando su estado se pegó a Hermione, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la otra y pasando un brazo sobre su estómago. Hermione otra vez se sintió nerviosa, se limitó a pasar un brazo por la cabeza de Fleur y dejarse abrazar, sintió como rápidamente Fleur caía dormida, realmente se sentía bien en esa situación, nunca pensó que fuera a llegar ser tan cómoda, aún se ponía muy nerviosa al tener acercamientos con la rubia pero sentía cómo e iba acostumbrando a ello, pensó que redimirse de su comportamiento sería complicado e incluso molesto pero la verdad era que Fleur lo había hecho bastante llevadero y ella también estaba poniendo de su parte, su vida no era cómo ella hubiese deseado pero sin duda se estaba tornando… interesante… estaba cerrando los ojos cuándo recordó que debía ponerse el hechizo para evitar soñar, así que lo hizo intentando no despertar a la rubia, dejó escapar un largo suspiró mientras sentía como se dejaba entregar al sueño- Buenas noches Fleur –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

**_Adelanto: _**

- _'Ermione… ¡Mira! –Fleur corrió a una tienda, Hermione sonrió al ver el nombre de la tienda y la siguió, sabía que iban a llevarse varías cosas de esa tienda, observaba a Fleur escurrirse por los aparadores buscando algo que le agradase- ¡Mira! ¿Crees que le quede? ¿Es muy pequeño?_

_Un hombre con una camiseta amarilla llegó- ¿Buscaba algo en especial? _

_Fleur le sonrió- No, pero… esta es muy hermosa, gracias_

_- ¿Qué edad tiene su bebé? –Preguntó el hombre_

_Hermione sonrió y dudo en contestar, le parecía gracioso estar en esa situación, dándose cuenta que en esa pequeña salida Fleur había tomado todo el papel de novia, Hermione se recriminó así misma al darse cuenta de la hora pues el reloj corría y aún no compraba el anillo, se había olvidado que el hombre había hablado hasta que Fleur contestó. _

* * *

_Si, si, si… un cambio notorio en la conducta de mi castaña favorita, haciendo evidente de que cuando se tiene ganas, las cosas son mejores. Cómo les dije, empezamos una nueva etapa en la relación, una más bonita, agradable y llevadera._

_¿Qué puedo decir? Si Incluso yo me sentí redimida como escritora al ser anteriormente tan cruel jajajajaja. Ahora… si piensan que el capítulo les gustó… creo les encantaran los siguientes que tienen por título: "sábado en el mall" y "domingo familiar", __siendo el capítulo siete y ocho respectivamente. Mis números favoritos son el siete y ocho así que… no pude evitar hacer algo lindo con ellos._

_Evidentemente hay muchas dudas en el aíre cómo ¿Y Ron qué? ¿Veela embarazaba=problemas? Y obviamente ¿Qué pasa con el amor infructífero de Hermione? Les prometo que les voy a develar todas sus dudas en el momento correcto._

_Les aviso que las campanas de boda empiezan a sonar, aún no he escrito esa parte y me doy una ligera idea de cómo será pero… ¿Alguien se ofrece para madrina? ¿Ideas? Yo por mi parte he sacado mi mejor vestido de gala… jajajaja… _

_This is it… for now _


	7. Capítulo 7: Sábado en el Mall

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Alexia Potterhead: _**_Espero éste te guste más, es la prueba de que si puede ser mejor. Gracias por seguir la historia._

**_Qua3183: _**_Pues éste capítulo ¡te va a encantar! Espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por seguir ésta historia._

**_Karean: _**_Jajaja aún no llegan a esa "etapa" ten paciencia. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero éste capítulo sea de tu agrado._

**_lunazul22:_** _Gracias por compartir tus ideas, las tendré en cuenta. Espero éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado._

**_ImCc: …_**

**_Dianaquintanilla_**_: ¿Cuál prefieres más? Diana o Dianita. Sí, por ahora todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Espero éste capítulo sea de tuagrado. Gracias por seguir la historia._

**_Leyla Zind: Tan _**_importante que me es saber la opinión de los lectores y lo olvidas. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia,espero sea de tu agrado éste capítulo._

**_Madridcc: _**_Tiempo al tiempo y ya verás. Gracias por compartir tus ideas. Espero éste capítulo logre ser de tu agrado._

**_Thestral212: _**_Apoyo tu comentario, gracias por compartir tu opinión. Espero éste capítulo sea de tu agrado, aunque con tu comentario estoy segura de que sí lo será._

* * *

**_ Aclaraciones:_**

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente._

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción._

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: sábado en el Mall_**

* * *

Hermione abrió apesumbradamente los ojos, sintió un peso sobre ella y vio que Fleur se movió ligeramente pero aún parecía dormida. Quiso estirar sus pies pero otro peso se lo impidió, levanto ligeramente la cabeza y vio a su mascota plácidamente echada sobre sus pies, miró la puerta y observó que la había dejado abierta. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tenía ganas de levantarse pero le era imposible volver a concebir el sueño, comenzó a acariciar uno de los brazos de Fleur con la yema de sus dedos, se sentía tan suave, tan liso, le gustaba la sensación de la piel de la rubia, aspiró el olor del cabello de la rubia y pudo sentir el olor a menta que tanto la encantaba, sintió un movimiento más abajo y vio que era la pierna de Fleur que estaba entrelazada a la suya, se sonrojó al instante, una idea surgió en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo movió ligeramente su pierna, tuvo que morderse el labio para ahogar el gemido que provocó la sensación de goce al rozar la piel, tan cerca, tan sensible, tan placentero, detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como una depravada, aprovechándose de que la rubia estaba dormida y sin percatarse de los hechos. Sintió que Fleur se movía ligeramente pegándose más a ella, Hermione tragó con dificultad, sentía que empezaba a sudar.

- 'Ermione… -Dijo Fleur en un tono muy poco audible pero Hermione podría haber jurado que era un gemido. Inmediatamente los sentidos de Hermione se dispararon, su corazón latía muy aprisa, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sentía que su frente también y cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso a la razón, movió nuevamente su pierna para hacer contacto con la de Fleur, otra vez tuvo que morder su labio para contenerse, su mano fue deslizándose lentamente hasta la cintura de la francesa, sin poner demasiada fuerza la pegó a ella, su pierna se movió nuevamente, Hermione necesitaba algo más que ese inocente roce, su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más, estaba por agarrar a Fleur cuando oyó un maullido. Lamentablemente en el proceso Hermione había aplastado a Crookshanks haciendo que el gato se levantara molesto y comenzara a caminar sobre ambas chicas.

- ¡Crookshanks! –Se quejo la castaña

- Buenos días Crooki –Dijo Fleur y levantó la mirada- Buenos días 'Ermione –Y sin preverlo la casta sintió los labios suaves de Fleur sobre los suyos, fue un beso muy corto, infinitamente más corto de lo que ella deseaba.

Fleur se estiró un poco antes de levantarse y entrar al baño, cerró la puerta y mordió una toalla con toda la fuerza que tuvo, hace unos momentos había despertado sintiendo el roce de la mano de Hermione en su brazo, sintió la pierna de Hermione moverse entre la suya, al parecer la castaña se había acobardado así que Fleur decidió darle un empujoncito fingiendo un gemido entre sueños, había sido muy útil pues la castaña no se había dado cuenta que se había despertado seguramente a causa por los nervios, así que aprovecho la ventaja y fingió estar dormida, todo iba tan bien hasta que el gato decidió levantarse e ir a aplastarlas. Fleur no podía contener las enormes ganas de besar los labios de la otra así que en un arranque de valor lo hizo y como buena cobarde huyó al baño. Si, era una cobarde pero al menos era una cobarde muy feliz. Estaba brincando en una pata porque había tenido contacto corpóreo con su amor, había besado a su amor y más importante su amor también lo había hecho y estaba segura que le había gustado, el día mostraba grandes expectativas.

Hermione se levantó de la cama viendo con molestia a su mascota- Buen momento para despertar -El gato la miró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la cama meneando su peluda cola, Hermione se rió, Crookshanks se comportaba casi cómo un humano. Le entró una duda y caminó hacia el baño, el ruido de la regadera se oía, tocó la puerta- ¿Fleur?

La rubia se quedó estática ¿Acaso quería Hermione bañarse con ella?- ¿Si? –Dijo un poco nerviosa

- ¿Te parece si desayunamos afuera? Después podemos ir a comprar lo que necesitamos

Fleur se sintió ligeramente decepcionada al ver que sólo estaba preguntando- Si, está bien.

Hermione regresó a buscar ropa para salir, cuando saliera Fleur ella se metería a bañar. Estuvo un momento esperando sentada en la cama, oyó la puerta abrirse y sonrió pero la sonrisa pronto se le borró del rostro, Fleur había salido sin ropa, únicamente con la toalla puesta sobre el cuerpo y lamentablemente para su mente la toalla cubría apenas por debajo de los muslos de la rubia y apenas por arriba de su pecho, Hermione se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Fleur también estaba estática, cuando terminó de bañarse notó que debido a su emoción matutina no metió nada de ropa al baño por lo que tuvo que salir casi como dios la trajo al mundo, pero su nerviosismo inicial se borró al ver la cara de la castaña, la estaba comiendo con la mirada y eso la hizo sentir enormemente orgullosa de sí misma, tratando de recobrar un poco el sentido sobre si misma caminó por el cuarto, movía las caderas dándole un énfasis especial a su trasero, otorgándole una gran vista a la castaña, se inclinó ligeramente para abrir un cajón deseando que no se viera nada y que todo quedara en la imaginación de la otra. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y sonrió para sí misma.

Hermione se recostó sobre la puerta del baño ¡Gracias dios! Se repetía una y otra vez ¡Gracias por dejarme ver eso!, estaba que en su vida nunca había disfrutado un espectáculo tan hermoso como el que acababa de ver, para su salud mental no había sido muy bueno, quizás hasta había dejado un rastro de baba en la cama y en el piso, su corazón latía mucho, tenía unas enormes ganas de tener sexo con la rubia, quería poseerla pero sabía que no era lo correcto, las cosas entre ellas aún no llevaban ese ritmo, así que lo más lógico que pudo pensar fue en un baño de agua caliente. Y ahí estaba, dispuesta a darse el baño de su vida después de haber vivido semejante calentón.

Salió del baño vestida y arreglada, buscó a Fleur con la mirada y estaba en la mesa de la cocina con Crookshanks, sus miradas se encontraron y la rubia sonrió- ¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre

Hermione asintió- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- No sé… vamos a un mall muggle

- Entonces deberíamos ir en coche

Fleur asintió, le dio un beso al gato en la cabeza- Hasta luego Crooki

Hermione levantó una ceja bastante divertida- Adiós Crookshanks, no rompas nada

El gato dio un maullido, Hermione sonrió al imaginarse que Crookshanks o "Crooki" se sentiría amo de la casa en su ausencia. Fleur tomó sus cosas y ambas salieron del departamento, el trayecto fue tranquilo, nuevamente los temas fueron relativamente irrelevantes. Hermione aparcó en un lugar vacío y ambas chicas salieron del auto, Fleur sonrió al ver el edificio, era enorme, tenía unas letras platas que decían _"Cristal Mall"_ tenía cuatro pisos y un largo monumental- Wow –Dijo Fleur- Los muggles si que saben construir.

Hermione sonrió- Creo que será mejor dejar los términos mágicos de lado si queremos pasar inadvertidas

Fleur asintió pero su mirada aún estaba en el edificio- No suelo venir mucho a lugares muggles, ni siquiera sabía que esto existía y llevo viendo en la ciudad 3 años ¿Cómo no pude notar algo tan grande?

Hermione rió- Es una ciudad muy grande, ¡Vamos! Creo que te gustará más el interior

Esta vez Fleur la miró y asintió, ambas chicas comenzaron a entrar, las puertas automáticas no sorprendieron a Fleur pues ya las había visto muchas veces pero en el interior había cientos de tiendas y miles de personas que caminaban de un lugar a otro, había tantos lugares en los que Fleur quería entrar a husmear pero su estómago le impuso un orden de relevancia- ¿Dónde comemos?

- Pues en el segundo piso es comida, vamos… -Hermione tomó sin pensarlo la mano de la rubia, a Fleur le encantó el gesto e incluso se aferró a la mano de la otra, Hermione notó que sus manos estaban juntas pero no le importó, después de todo era una pareja, una no muy funcional y normal pero eso eran. Subieron a las escaleras eléctricas ambas sonriendo, cuando llegaron al segundo piso Fleur vio que todo en todo el alrededor habían puestos de comida desde simples hamburguesas a comida extranjera, las mesas estaban dispuestas en medio del lugar y parecía que te sentabas donde más a gusto sintieras.

- ¿Qué te apetece? –Preguntó Hermione

Fleur se mordió el labio pensando- No sé –Dijo después de un rato

Hermione sonrió ante su sinceridad- Ok, caminemos y haber que se te antoja.

Dieron unas tres vueltas antes de que al fin se decidieran a comer comida china, Hermione pagó y tomó dos juegos de palillos chinos y un juego de cubiertos. Fleur se dedicó a seguirla hasta llegar a un asiento que convenció a la castaña y por fin tomaron asiento.

- ¿Sabes comer con palillos? –Preguntó Hermione y Fleur negó con la cabeza- Bien, te puedo enseñar si gustas

Fleur sonrió, pasó un rato hasta que Fleur pudo medio comer con los palillos, al final se frustró y agarró los cubiertos, Hermione la miró riendo- ¿Cómo es que manejas dinero? Dinero de… tú sabes –Preguntó Fleur recordando que habían acordado dejar los términos mágicos- Bueno, yo tengo que pero no suelo usarlo muy seguido

Hermione sonrió- El 15% de mis ganancias del trabajo los cambió por dinero "así", además mis papás insisten en depositar a mi cuenta bancaria cada quincena, dicen que es de utilidad –Fleur asintió y Hermione continuó- Creo que es una buena idea, de otro modo hubiésemos tenido que ir a cambiar dinero.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar empezaron su recorrido, Fleur había entrado a una tienda de zapatos cuando el celular de Hermione sonó, Hermione le hizo un ademán a Fleur y salió fuera de la tienda.

- ¿Bueno? –

Buenos días hija ¿Cómo estás? –La voz gruesa de su padre sonaba

- Buenos días papá, estoy bien ¿y ustedes?

- Muy bien amor, escucho ruido ¿Interrumpo?

- No, vine al centro comercial con Fleur, eso es todo, estamos dando una vuelta.

- Ok, maravilloso, bueno te llamé porque… -Hermione escuchó una leve pelea del otro lado- ¡Mi amor! –La voz de la madre de Hermione ahora sonaba

- Hola mamá

- Eres una inconsciente… le dijiste a tu padre y no a mi

Hermione sonrió, seguía a Fleur con la mirada a través del cristal- Porque papá es el que conoce al señor y aún no es seguro

- ¡Pues para eso te hablé! –Su madre sonaba muy emocionada- El juez tiene fecha libre para dentro de un mes y dentro de tres meses ¿Cuál te gusta? Yo te lo aparto, hay que hablar con un sacerdote

- Mamá… sólo el juez por ahora… ya habíamos quedado en eso.

- Pero hija… ¿y ante los ojos de dios? ¿Fleur está de acuerdo?

- Mamá… Fleur no conoce a dios –La castaña se dio cuenta de lo mal que pudo sonar- Es decir, en el mundo mágico no tienen conocimiento de Jesucristo, por eso vamos a esperar un tiempo ¿Ok?

- Pues ya qué –Su madre sonó un poco indignada- Pero ¿Cuándo? Para que llame

- Mamá necesito platicarlo con Fleur, te devuelvo la llamada al rato ¿Ok?

- Ok, pero si no llamas te iré a buscar

Hermione se rió, vio que Fleur se acercaba a ella- Ok, te habló al rato, besos.

Hermione colgó el celular- mi mamá –Dijo la castaña a Fleur

La rubia sonrió y le tomó la mano antes de continuar caminando.

- Tengo que consultarte algo –Dijo la castaña

- ¿Qué es? –Fleur la miró

- Pues es… -De nuevo su celular sonó- Discúlpame

Hermione de nuevo sacó su celular y esta vez aparecía el nombre de Ginny

- Buenos días monstruo

- Buenos días futura mamá

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la otra, Fleur le tocó la mano y le enseñó un baño, Hermione asintió y vio como la rubia ingresaba al baño

- Pues queríamos saber qué tal te va… ¿Hay nuevas noticias? ¿Cómo vas con Fleur?

- Todo va bien, mi papá habló hace un rato y me dijo las fechas en el que el juez puede casarnos, estaba por preguntárselo cuando tú llamaste

- ¡OMG! ¡Meerlin! Perdón, me debes de odiar

- No, todo está bien, Fleur fue al baño

Ginny se quedó en silencio un momento- Espera… ¿No estás en un lindo desayuno romántico?

Hermione hizo una mueca- No, estoy en el mal.

Ginny nuevamente se quedó en silencio- ¡¿Qué?! Hermione… ¿Se lo ibas a preguntar cómo si fuese algo normal?

Hermione tuvo que alejar tantito el auricular cuando Ginny gritó- Si ¿Qué tiene?

- ¡Merlín! Agradece que te interrumpiera… Hermione… vas a proponer matrimonio ¡No salir a un parque!

Hermione se quedó en silencio- Creo que nuestra situación no se presta a un súper matrimonio o a una propuesta súper romántica… conoces mi situación y la de Fleur

- ¿Y? creí que lo estabas intentando enserio, van a tener un bebé lo mínimo que podrías intentar EN-SE-RIO es intentar ser una pareja y eso incluye romanticismo y todas esas cosas cursis que a las chicas nos encantan…

Hermione se quedó callada, era verdad, iba a pedir matrimonio y esperaba que fuera "para toda la vida" aunque solo lo fueran a hacer legal y tenía razón "lo estaba intentando enserio", incluso como pareja, aunque siempre se pusiera nerviosa y cohibiera ella estaba intentando estar como pareja con Fleur- Ok –Dijo al fin- Tienes un punto

- ¿Ya tienes un anillo de compromiso?

Hermione se quedó callada

- Pues compra uno y planea algo lindo y romántico…

- Pero no tengo tiempo, planeaba hacerlo hoy, mi mamá espera una respuesta rápida

- Improvisa Hermione… eres la chica más inteligente que conozco y la más linda también, si fuera lesbiana me metería a tu cama

- ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja sonó en la bocina, Fleur apareció sonriéndole, Hermione se puso nerviosa- Bueno, también le mando saludos a Harry, hasta luego

- ¿Qué? Espera aún no he terminado

- Lo siento, estoy con Fleur y vamos a seguir recorriendo, hablamos mañana. Adiós

Y Hermione colgó el teléfono, Fleur estaba complacida que le dieran prioridad- Lamento interrumpir –Dijo aunque por dentro estuviera haciendo una fiesta

- Nunca interrumpes –Extrañamente había decidido ser "romántica"- ¿Vamos?

Fleur asintió aún más complacida, estuvieron dando vueltas por todo el primer piso, tomaron un helado, se sentaron en la sillas masajeadoras (con las que Fleur quedó encantada y usó al menos tres veces), Fleur compró varias prendas de ropa (cortesía de Hermione), cuando llegó la tarde comieron pasta y continuaron recorriendo el tercer piso, Fleur no quiso permanecer mucho tiempo en la tienda de tatuajes y piercing body, Hermione por el contrario se sentía atraída a ello pero se alejo a petición de Fleur, Hermione había estado muy amable e incluso le había dado un par de besos a la rubia que los aceptó muy complacida.

- 'Ermione… ¡Mira! –Fleur corrió a una tienda, Hermione sonrió al ver el nombre de la tienda y la siguió, sabía que iban a llevarse varías cosas de esa tienda, observaba a Fleur escurrirse por los aparadores buscando algo que le agradase- ¡Mira! ¿Crees que le quede? ¿Es muy pequeño?

Un hombre con una camiseta amarilla llegó- ¿Buscaba algo en especial?

Fleur le sonrió- No, pero… ésta es muy hermosa, gracias

- ¿Qué edad tiene su bebé?

Hermione sonrió y dudo en contestar, le parecía gracioso estar en esa situación, dándose cuenta que en esa pequeña salida Fleur había tomado todo el papel de novia, Hermione se recriminó así misma al darse cuenta de la hora pues el reloj corría y aún no compraba el anillo, se había olvidado que el hombre había hablado hasta que Fleur contestó.

- Es muy grande –Contestó Fleur

- ¿Grande?

- Grande, casi un mapache… -Fleur rio- Es naranja… ¿Crees que le pegué el color?

Hermione se rió, Crookshanks se negaría a ponerse eso, nunca había querido usar ropa pero ¿Por qué no?- Bueno… Sí, se verá muy… interesante con eso –Hermione echó una mirada a la camisa que Fleur había agarrado, era de un color verde limón con varias patitas estampadas

- También le bordamos el nombre de su bebé

Los ojos de Fleur brillaron, Hermione rió intentando mostrarse más emocionada de lo que estaba

- También tenemos bóxer y gorras

Hermione sabía que sería una larga estadía, si le bordaban el nombre entonces ella tendría tiempo suficiente para ir a la joyería que había visto tiendas atrás, siguió a Fleur, sus manos estaban entrelazada.

- Ohh… que lástima que es niño… este vestidito está encantador

Hermione no pudo contener su risa- Creo que… él se rehusará a ponerse eso

Fleur también se rio al imaginarse al peludo gato en ese vestido rosa florido- Yo también lo creo

-¿Qué tal este? –Hermione sacó una camisa gris con la palabra "Hotcat" escrita en letras rojas simulando fuego y un gato entre dos panes de hotdog.

- Bueno… -Se veía que Fleur no estaba muy convencida- Es… interesante

Hermione se rió- No –Dijo y lo regresó a su estante

- ¿Crees que use tenis? –Fleur tomó una bolsa con 4 zapatitos

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener su carcajada, definitivamente iba a ser gracioso ver como Crookshanks peleaba con eso- Puede ser…

Fleur eligió un par de pantuflas azules muy peludas alegando que debían de ser cómodas. Al final se llevaron 10 camisas, las pantuflas, una bolsa de alimento para gato, un ratón de juguete, palillos comestibles para cuidar los dientes (según Fleur eso era fundamental y Hermione no pudo poner objeción al recordar la bella sonrisa de la rubia), varios collares con campana, nuevos trastes de alimentos y varias latas de carne para gato, Hermione pagó con su tarjeta- Fleur ¿Me esperas aquí? Debo ir al baño

- Si esperas un segundo estoy contigo

- Creí que ibas a bordar las camisas de Crookshanks

Los ojos de Fleur se iluminaron

Hermione sonrió- Cárguelo a la tarjeta –Le dijo al chico del mostrador- Ahora vuelvo para firmarlo –Hermione se giró a ver a Fleur –Si deseas algo más que lo carguen a la tarjeta ¿Ok?

Fleur asintió y se acercó a besar a la castaña, Hermione se estremeció, la rubia se alejó sonriendo, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y dio media vuelta saliendo de la tienda, corrió para llegar a la joyería, casi se estrella con un aparador cuando ingreso, las muchachas la veían asustada, Hermione e dio cuenta de lo "sospechosa" que fue su llegada

- Buenas tardes –Dijo intentando parecer normal- Buscó un anillo de compromiso.

Hermione llegó a la tienda de mascotas corriendo y ahí estaba Fleur admirando las camisas- ¿Listo? –Le preguntó al señor, Hermione firmó lo necesario y tomó la mano de Fleur

-¿Qué te parece? –Fleur sacó una camisa roja

Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse al piso a reír pues en la camisa se leía "Crooki"- Es hermoso mi amor

Fleur la miró sorprendida y Hermione se dio cuenta que había utilizado la palabra "amor", intentó ignorarlo- ¿Quieres ir al cine?

- ¿Podemos? –Preguntó Fleur

- Por supuesto, pero antes hay que llevar esto al coche

El trayecto al coche fue callado, Hermione metió las cosas en la cajuela y se giró, Fleur la veía muy fijamente- ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó la castaña

Fleur no contestó sólo la vio y se acercó a ella, la besó en los labios, Hermione se dejo querer y tomó a la rubia de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo, _"dios, de saber que sería así hubiera aceptado todo más fácil y rápido" _pensó la castaña, Fleur continuó besándola, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la otra, el beso fue bajando de intensidad, Fleur se fue alejando y metió su cara en el cuello de la otra- Gracias… hoy ha sido maravilloso

Hermione aún estaba recuperando el aliento- Tú eres maravillosa –Hermione se aplaudió a sí misma

Fleur dio un beso al cuello de la otra y se alejo entrelazando sus manos, ambas continuaron caminado, Hermione estaba evidentemente más suelta que en la mañana, tomaba a Fleur de la cintura, se acercaba a ella y besaba su mejilla, Fleur se sentía en las nubes, casi como si su relación fuera normal. El cine fue otro momento glorioso, pues la rubia fingió y frío y por supuesto que acepto cuando Hermione la abrazó, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de la otra y Hermione tenía un brazo sobre ella acariciando el brazo de la rubia, Fleur aprovecho y ocasionalmente daba palomitas en la boca de la castaña. Hermione se sonrojó al principio pero después fue algo muy natural, casi como una verdadera pareja.

- Entonces –Fleur hablaba cuándo apenas salían de la sala- según esto ¿Los Inferis no atacaban a los enfermos?

Hermione se rió- Para empezar… los "inferís" –La castaña tuvo especial precaución en no decirlo muy alto- Son zombies… y según esto si

Ohh… -Fleur asintió no muy convencida- Me parece que es lo mismo…

Hermione se rió- ¿Y ahora?

Fleur se quedó pensando, habían pasado el día entero en el centro comercial, se sentía cansada por primera vez en el día- Creo que vamos a comprar la despensa y vamos a casa

Hermione asintió- ¿No quieres cenar?

- Pues no tengo mucha hambre, quizás en la casa tome algo de yogurth

Hermione asintió otra vez, pensaba llevarla a cenar a un lindo lugar y proponerle matrimonio, quizás era un cliché pero uno muy útil y ahora se le había venido abajo la idea. Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando pensar en algo improvisado.

- ¿Aquí? –Preguntó Fleur señalando una tienda

Hermione asintió sintiendo que el tiempo se le acababa- Empecemos, Hermione sacó de su bolsa una pequeña hojita

Fleur tomó un carrito con gran emoción, Hermione se detuvo a admirar cuando Fleur se paseaba por las frutas y verduras, la rubia las miraba fijamente, las olía, las tocaba y a Hermione le parecía que era hermosa cada que lo hacía.

- Román a limpieza del pasillo 2 –Una voz monótona sonó en todo el super, Hermione sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea. Lentamente como si buscara algo se fue alejando de Fleur, y caminó lejos de la rubia.

Fleur había terminado y estaba buscando a la castaña, pasaba pasillo tras pasillo y no la hallaba ¿Acaso se había ido? No, no podía ser eso, quizás la había presionado demasiado, no, eso no era posible, Fleur seguía recorriendo el pasillo cuando algo muy peculiar paso.

- Fleur Delacour del pasillo 7 de enlatados, mayonesas y cremas… -Dijo una voz de una mujer desconocida

Fleur se quedó parada, miró hacia arriba y leyó el letrero "PASILLO 7: ENLATADOS, MAYONESAS, CREMAS", una ola de nerviosismo, se giró a los extremos y había varias personas pero ninguna prestaba atención.

- Fleur Delacour del pasillo 7 de enlatados, mayonesas y cremas –Repitió la voz- Tenemos un anuncio que darle

Fleur se quedo parada esperando, viendo hacia el letrero pero con los oídos muy atentos

En la bocina una voz se aclaró la garganta pero Fleur la reconoció enseguida- Fl… Fleur… Hola –Fleur se rió- Fleur… yo quería pedirte algo… Eres una mujer muy especial… hermosa… -Fleur se sonrojo, giró a los lados y vio que ahora los que estaban en el pasillo se miraban unos a otros, quizás intentando adivinar a quién hablaban-… Fleur… Yo estaría muy orgullosa sí tu me hicieras el honor de… -Silencio- Fleur… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente, las personas del pasillo ahora la veían a ella, se dio cuenta que había más gente

- Espérame… voy para allá –Otra vez hubo un silencio- Fleur Delacour –La mujer desconocida le volvía a hablar- Fleur Delacour del pasillo 7, ha ocurrido una propuesta de matrimonio, se necesita su respuesta al llegar el personal calificado.

Fleur se comenzó a reír, buscó a la castaña por el pasillo pero aún no estaba, había mucha más gente y la miraban fijamente, algunas riendo, otras sonriendo, otras simplemente la miraban, y al fin vio que una cabellera castaña se abría paso entre las personas. Por fin la gente se dio cuenta y se hicieron a un lado, la gente dejó de mirar a la rubia para mirar a la castaña, Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, se acomodó ligeramente la blusa y caminó con la mayor calma que le fue posible, tenía la cajita en la mano, Fleur la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione quedó frente a ella y tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Hola –dijo y Fleur se rió- Bueno… lo repetiré… Fleur… -Hermione abrió la cajita- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Fleur comenzó a llorar al ver el anillo y Hermione sonriendo nerviosamente- ¡Si! ¡Si! –Fleur se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione y la besó, al instante se oyeron aplausos lo que hizo que interrumpieran el beso y se giraran a ver a la gente que les aplaudía, Hermione negó con la cabeza un poco sonrojada y Fleur solo se reía- Parece que tenemos público –Dijo la rubia y volvió a besar a la castaña

Hermione correspondió el beso, nunca dudo que Fleur fuera a decir que no, pero el público la ponía muy nerviosa. Se separó de Fleur sonriéndole- ¿Vamos a casa? –Preguntó la castaña intentando salir de su vergonzosa petición, Fleur asintió y Hermione recordó algo- ¡Oh! –Se detuvo y sacó el anillo de la caja, se lo puso en el dedo para después sonreírle

Fleur lo admiró un momento antes de seguir caminando, entrelazo su mano sin anillo con su "prometida"- Esto ha sido muy… original

Hermione se rió de nuevo, casi todo el día había estado riendo y empezaban a dolerle las mejillas- Eso creo

Cuando llegaron a su casa, tardaron un poco en bajar todas las cosas, Hermione se sentó en el sillón y su mascota se tiró sobre ella- Hey… tengo algo que te va a gustar Crooki –Dijo en un tono burlón y el gato gruño lo que ocasionó que la castaña se riera nuevamente- ¿Fleur? -Hermione se levantó buscando a la rubia y la vio acomodando las cosas- Yo hago eso, ve a darte un baño

Fleur no puso objeción pues se sentía cansada.

Hermione estaba saliendo del baño, se había bañado después de Fleur, se acostó sobre la cama vacía mirando al techo, cerró los ojos, hoy había sido un gran día, tenían razón al decir que Fleur era una gran mujer, lamentablemente ella lo había descubierto después de tanta necedad de su parte

- 'Ermione –

La castaña abrió los ojos al oír su nombre, se sentó sobre la cama y en el marco de la puerta estaba Fleur

- Te presento al caballero Crookshanks

Fleur se hizo a un lado pero nada paso, Fleur susurró algo inaudible para Hermione y poco después entro el gato meneando la cola con su camisa de felpa de ratoncitos y sus pantuflas, Hermione lo vio hasta que el gato se acostó en la cama, Hermione no aguantó más al verlo de cerca y se echó a reír sobre la cama, Crookshanks maulló con cierta indignación y le dio la espalda para acomodarse en la cama. Hermione seguía riéndose tomándose el estómago con la mano, Fleur dejo entreabierta la puerta y se acercó- no seas mala, se ve bien –El gato se echó sobre el regazo de Fleur y la rubia lo acarició cariñosamente

Hermione calmó su risa y miró a Fleur y después al gato- Vaya… te han domado "Crooki" –Dándole un tono burlón al nombre, el gato gruñó. Y Hermione de nuevo le dio un ataque de risa. Fleur se levantó de su lugar y besó a Hermione en los labios, la castaña quedó estática pues no se esperaba eso, Fleur con la misma se levantó y fue al baño- quítale los zapatos a Crookshanks, ahora vuelvo

Hermione aún estaba helada así que solo asintió, cuando vio desaparecer a Fleur en el baño se acercó a su mascota y comenzó a hacer lo que le ordenaron, el gato maulló- No –Dijo la castaña en contestación al gato que casi parecía burlarse de ella- A mi no me han domado… - Tomó las pantuflas del gato y las dejó en el suelo.

Se recostó sobre la cama esperando a la rubia, Fleur salió pocos minutos después, Fleur se acostó acercándose a la castaña, a Hermione por primera noche no le sorprendió y abrazó a la rubia, estaba a punto de quedar dormida cuando el celular sonó, trató de ignorarlo y sonó nuevamente, trató de ignorarlo-'Ermione… tu teléfono… contéstalo

Hermione se vio en la necesidad de levantarse- eehh.. –Dijo una soñolienta Hermione

- ¿Cómo que "eeh"? Hermione soy tu madre ¡No me devolviste la llamada!

Hermione se sentó abruptamente en la cama, levantando a Fleur- ¡Lo siento! Lo olvidé

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo es la fecha?

Hermione se rascó la cabeza- ¿Mañana lo hablamos?

- Ningún mañana…

- Mamá… -Hermione vio a Fleur que se sentaba a su lado intentando averiguar- Aún no se lo he comentado a Fleur… Mañana lo hablamos ¿Ok?

- Conozco tu mañana… dime ahora

- Haber… espera… -Dijo resignada

Hermione tapó la bocina- Es mi mamá- Dijo a Fleur- Yo hablé antes con mi papá para que hablará con un juez que nos casará… y me dijo que hay dos fechas, dentro de un mes y en tres meses, mi mamá insiste en que le diga hoy que fecha pero… bueno… tenía que hablarlo contigo

Fleur no podía ocultar su felicidad- Pásamela –Le dijo a la castaña y tomó el teléfono, Hermione sabía que todo estaba bajo control y se fue a la sala en busca de su varita, nuevamente eliminó los sueños de su cabeza y regresó al cuarto, Fleur aún hablaba por teléfono, la castaña se acostó en la cama.

- Si… Ohh, sería fabuloso… … … … Perfecto, hasta mañana.

Fleur colgó el teléfono y se lo dio a la castaña, Hermione lo puso en la mesita- ¿Mañana? –Preguntó la castaña

Fleur asintió y se recostó a lado de ella- Mañana vendrán tus padres y los míos… llegaremos a un acuerdo con aquello de la boda

A Hermione no le agradó la idea de juntar a ambas familias pero por hoy no se preocuparía. Abrazó nuevamente a Fleur para quedarse dormida.

* * *

**_Adelanto:_**

_Hermione torció la boca, estaba ligeramente en desacuerdo, en algún momento su hijo tendría que saber en que condiciones se casaron- ¿mes y medio? –dijo al fin_

_Fleur lo pensó- si… eso creo _

_Hermione sonrió y de nuevo el silencio entre ambas reino, Fleur odiaba el silencio entre ambas, por lo menos ese silencio incómodo-_

* * *

_¿Les gusta la etapa en la que se encuentran? ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Dejen sus comentarios e ideas!_

* * *

**_Nota de Chely:_**

_¡Lectores! ¡Gracias por toda su paciencia! Hago todo lo posible para subir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda. Igual y me dé por castigarlos wajaja. Me gusta que les guste las historias de nuestra escritora :3 Pórtense bien y no los castigaré ;D_

* * *

**_This is it… for now_**


	8. Chapter 8: Domingo Familiar

**_A__gradecimie_ntos: **

_**AlexiaPotterHead**:__ pasar algo más? Mmm.. Quizás me animé en los proximos capítulos jajajaja. __Gracias__ por seguir_ _leyendo_ :)

**ka_rean_**_: te referías a ser cruel por tardar em actualizar? XP lo lamento si es así porque está vez si paso un buen _tiempo. Mmm_... Si, creo buscaré la manera de meter a crooki en mi otro fic. _

_**dmpanda**: jajajaja si, a veces no es mi intención usar dichos y cuando me doy cuenta y_a estan ahi xP 

_**Qua3183**: jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, ya ha pasado un tiempo verdad? __Jajajaja__ bueno, lo __importante__ es que ya revivi_ xP

_**Denisse**:__ vaya... Que te gusta portarte__ mal... Jajajaja... Sin comentarios... Jajajaja_... 

**madricc**: pues si lo tomas desde el punto de vista de esta Hermione (que es un poco O.C.) siente responsabilidad y el matrimonio es alto importante, igual que aun no esta enamorada y el matrimonio puede ser un arma de dos filos. Gracias por leer :D

**VSATGPFAN88**: jajajajaja, si, una proposición un tanto "original" y en parte apresurada, si, ya van a ir teniendo sus momentitos de romance. Espero que te gusten.

**ANI**: vaya, mi musa hace acto de presencia _jajajajajajaja. Si que te animaste a escribir, no importa, que me encanto. A ti... Siempre tengo cosas que agradecerte_ :).

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_** Domingo Familiar**_

* * *

Hermione estiró sus pies como de costumbre al despertar, le extraño no sentir el peso de su gato, apenas sus sentidos empezaron a reaccionar sintió el peso de Fleur sobre su cuerpo, su mano sentía el calor del cuerpo de Fleur, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que encima de su pecho estaba acostado perezosamente su gato, con las patas hacia el techo y Fleur abrazándolo, Hermione sintió un cosquilleo que no supo descifrar, levantó la ceja ¿A qué horas el gato se había movido? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué Fleur abrazaba al gato cuándo la tenía a ella? Hermione giró los ojos y se deslizó por la cama, no quería levantar a ninguno, caminó por el cuarto, sus padres vendrían a una hora desconocida y eso la inquietaba y más el hecho que los padres e Fleur también vinieran. Miró nuevamente la escena de su gato y su futura esposa antes de entrar al baño.

Al salir del baño la escena seguía casi intacta, a excepción por el hecho de que se habían movido ligeramente, Hermione salió del cuarto en busca de comida, ella no era muy buena cocinando, su repertorio de alimentos que sabía preparar sin quemar era: Café, leche y cereal, café, sándwich, café, palomitas de microondas, café y leche y cereal. Tomó un gran suspiró antes de optar por leche y cereal, sirvió leche en un tazón y tomando una cuchar y la caja de cereal caminó a la cama, encendió el televisor teniendo cuidado de que el volumen fuera adecuado. Cambió el canal, deportes, cambio el canal, novelas, cambio el canal, noticias, cambio el canal, alguna película en blanco y negro, cambio el cana, noticias, cambio el canal, caricaturas, cambio el canal, una película. Hermione decidió dejarlo ahí mientras comía el cereal remojado en su leche, Hermione estaba sorprendida por la mucha o quizás nula imaginación de la persona que hizo la película, por lo que había podido entender eran zombies nazis con alguna especie de súper poder al más puro estilo Marvel, Hermione enfocó su vista al ver como uno de ellos estiraba su mano y le era amputada con un sierra eléctrica, Hermione levantó una ceja antes de sentir como su gato subía al sillón, Hermione giró la vista y vio a Fleur que también tenía la vista fija en la tv- Wow –Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia ella- …es… wow… -Fleur se sentó a un lado- ¿Esto te gusta ver?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Sólo… buscaba algo que ver y esto fue lo mejor que hallé

- Wow… -Repitió Fleur levantando ambas cejas al ver como la cabeza de un zombie insultaba a otro- La programación debe ser muy deprimente -Hermione se rió y ofreció su tazón con cereal a la rubia, Fleur lo miró y lo agarró- Esta muy rico –Dijo Fleur después de tomar dos cucharadas de cereal

Hermione se rió- Y lo hice yo solita

Fleur solo levantó una ceja, su vista estaba inmersa en la tv, Hermione también miró la tv, la castaña perdió la noción del tiempo, ambas compartían el desayuno por turnos, mientras veían la película dando pequeños comentarios acerca de ella.

- Es tardísimo –Dijo Fleur al ver la hora, increíblemente ambas había visto la película hasta el final- Nuestros padres llegaran en media hora, me bañaré ¿Puedes sacar el pollo del congelador y arreglar un poco? – Si –Dijo Hermione pero no supo si Fleur le prestó atención pues escuchó el ruido del baño al mismo tiempo que contestaba.

Hermione sacó el pollo del congelador y lo puso sobre un traste suficientemente amplio, tomó una escoba y después de debatirse decidió hacerlo manualmente, se puso a pensar en todo el tiempo que rehuyó a tener algo con Fleur… No era tan malo, claro que hubiese preferido estar teniendo un almuerzo con Harry y Ginny en algún lugar, pasar… Hermione detuvo unos momentos al pensar en lo siguiente… "pasar el sábado por la noche sola, llorando con su recuerdo"… eso es lo que haría, sonrió al darse cuenta que era el primer sábado en mucho tiempo que no lloraba por ella, el primer sábado que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente y hoy hubiese sido el domingo perfecto, o eso creía, de no haberse acordado de ello, se molesto consigo misma por recordarla.

Fleur salió con el pelo aún muy mojado del baño- ¿Qué haces Hermione? –Fleur sonaba irritada

- Bueno… Lo que me pediste –Hermione estaba tantito confundida

- Si… pero no tenemos tiempo para eso… apresúrate –Hermione levantó una ceja- ¿Disculpa? No eres mi dueña ni yo soy tu sirvienta

-Hermione… No… -Fleur se detuvo, no quería pelear, no después de que todo parecía andar bien- Por favor –Susurró aún en contra de su orgullo- Lo siento

Hermione también se guardó gran parte de su orgullo, no era una buena manera de empezar el día- No, perdón… Lo haré rápido

La castaña hechizo la escoba para que limpiara, ella se dedico a esconder cosas en el armario, cuando salió vio que Fleur corría de un lado a otro- ¿Te ayudo? –Se ofreció

Fleur lo pensó un momento, quiso ser sarcástica pero de nuevo optó por contenerse- Pica la papa y la zanahoria

Hermione asintió y estaba a punto de empezar a hacerlo cuando Fleur se tambaleó, apenas alcanzó a agarrarse de la mesa para no caer, Hermione corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo de la cintura- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la castaña pero Fleur no respondió, se veía un poco pálida, Fleur daba la impresión de querer vomitar, Hermione no supo porque razón o que la orilló a hacerlo pero puso su mano sobre el vientre de Fleur y comenzó a tallarlo- Hey… tranquilo… todo está bien –Hermione le hablaba al vientre de la rubia y se sentía un poco tonta, más aún siendo medimaga sabía que el embrión no se había formado suficiente a esa etapa y que las nauseas de Fleur eran causadas por la producción de una hormona, pero alguna extraña razón la había orillado a hacerlo- Tranquilo –Repitió una vez más antes de quitar su mano del vientre de Fleur, levantó su vista y se encontró a Fleur mirándola atentamente, las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron carmesí, si antes se sentía un poco tonta ahora creía que era un real estúpida.

Fleur tragó un poco de saliva- Me siento mejor –Dijo Fleur con sinceridad, no sabía si en verdad la castaña había logrado algo con el bebé o era sólo el hecho de que ver a Hermione de esa manera hizo que hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo se erizará y se olvidará por completo del mareo y la nausea.

Hermione la miró confundida, aún sentía sus mejillas rojas cuando el timbre sonó, ambas miraron hacia la puerta y después se miraron mutuamente- Será mejor que vaya –Comentó la castaña y Fleur asintió

Hermione abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a los padres de Fleur llegar, debía admitir que esperaba que los suyos llegaran antes y en todo caso aún desconocía como era que Fleur le había avisado a sus padres.

- Buenos días –Dijo Hermione tratando de permanecer calmada, la presencia de su suegro lograba intimidarla pero no quería dejárselo ver- Por favor pasen -Hermione se hizo a un lado

- Tardes –Dijo el padre- Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes querida –Juliette (la madre de la rubia) dio dos besos en la mejilla de la castaña, Hermione sonrió

- Hola –Gabrielle abrazó a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien

- ¿y mi hija? –Nicolás había avanzado sin permiso- ¡Mi nena! –El hombre había llegado a la cocina

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse inconforme con la presencia del padre de Fleur, era muy autoritario para su gusto

- ¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó Gabrielle dándose cuenta de la mueca de Hermione

- Si, si… están en su casa… departamento… bueno en el de su hija

- Recuerda que también es tuyo –Gabrielle le sonrió antes de darse vuelta para ir a saludar a Fleur

El padre de Fleur se acercó a ella- ¿Así que dejando que mi hija haga las labores?

Hermione tomó un gran suspiro antes de contestar- Yo le estaba brindando mi apoyo antes de su llegada

El hombre estuvo a punto de hablar pero la puerta sonó nuevamente, Hermione dio sólo un paso antes de que el hombre la rebasará y abriera la puerta, el padre de Fleur sin dudad alguna la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Buenas tardes –Escuchó a su papá decir

- Buenas tardes caballero, adelante… Nicolás Delacour

Su padre sonrió- Eduardo Granger, usted debe ser el padre de Fleur… es un placer –Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos- Esta es mi esposa Mónica

- es un placer conocerlo, tiene una hija encantadora

El hombre sonrió cómo si le hubiesen dicho que ganó el nobel- Ohh… lo sé, Fleur es un encanto

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir una palabra un gritó espeluznante se produjo en la cocina, Hermione corrió.

- ¡Ahh! –Gabrielle y su madre estaban en una esquina- ¡Una ardilla!

Hermione miró a donde apuntaban y vio a su gato, se giró a ver a Fleur que estaba muerta de la risa y ella no pudo evitar reír también, sintió un empujón detrás de si

- Hermione… ¡Ese gato!... –Su madre había avanzado- Te dije que no era bueno

Gabrielle pareció dejar su miedo- ¿Un gato?

Hermione rió- Es crookshanks

- No me parece que tener un gato en casa con mi hija embarazada sea buena idea –Habló Nicolás

- Pues a mí me parece que a su hija le encanta crooki… cómo ella le ha bautizado

Fleur le sonrió y se acercó al gato, lo cargó entre sus brazos- es cierto, este caballero es todo un amor –Fleur le besó la mejilla (si es que un gato tiene mejilla) y se lo mostró a los demás- Es encantador, me hace feliz tenerlo

El padre solo giró su cabeza algo molesto pero evidentemente sin poder objetar algo, Hermione sonrió casi brincando de felicidad ante su victoria.

Nicolás se encargó de terminar de hacer las presentaciones, Hermione se limitó a sonreír vagamente.

- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo a ayudar a las chicas –Dijo Gabrielle luego que sus padres hubiesen hecho la sugerencia de ir a comprar un buen vino

- Yo también me puedo quedar –Comento la madre de la castaña- Parece que estamos un poco retrasados en la comida

Hermione negó a sabiendas que su madre quería interactuar con sus consuegros-No mamá, estamos bien, ve, así aprovechas comprar un buen queso -Sin pensarlo dos veces Mónica se unió a los demás

Hermione regresó a la cocina con Fleur después de ver salir a sus padres y suegros por la puerta, Gabrielle estaba ahí pero se disculpó cuando su teléfono sonó, Hermione tomó su lugar y comenzó a picar las zanahorias en rodajas. Paso un buen rato antes de que Fleur hablara.

Fleur la miró- Lo siento, mi padre es… especial

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Para ninguno es cómoda esta situación –Hermione sonrió- Ya nos iremos adaptando

Fleur continuó picando, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Fleur se aclaró la garganta- Ayer dijiste que teníamos mes y medio y tres meses… que esas eran las fechas… creo deberíamos decidirlo entre tú y yo…

Hermione asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Fleur, no creía buena idea debatirlo con sus padres, era mejor decidirlo entre ellas y después comentarle a sus padres- Yo… me da igual pero ¿y tú? Dentro de tres meses el embarazo será más notorio… dentro de mes y medio creo ni se notara

Fleur lo pensó un momento- Bueno… -Hizo una pausa- Nunca he buscado ocultarlo… aunque tampoco he dicho que estoy embarazada, no más allá de mis padres y dos amigas.

Hermione asintió en acuerdo, la misma situación aplicaba para ella- ¿Entonces?

- Creo dentro de mes y medio será muy apurado… quizás dentro de tres meses… aunque no me gustaría salir en la foto de boda embarazada… no creo que mi hijo tenga la idea que sus madres se casaron por compromiso… aún cuando así sea

Hermione torció la boca, estaba ligeramente en desacuerdo, en algún momento su hijo tendría que saber en que condiciones se casaron- ¿mes y medio? –dijo al fin

Fleur lo pensó- si… eso creo

* * *

- Entonces... -Comenzó a hablar Eduardo mientras encendía el automóvil- ¿Felices de ser abuelos? Hermione es nuestra única hija y estamos muy contentos

Nicolas Delacour se removió en el asiento con incomodidad- si, es mi primer nieto... Pero aún con eso no termino de aprobar los... Métodos...

Eduardo Granger rió- Lo importante es el presente -el carro ya había avanzado varias calles- ademas... Se ven muy enamoradas

Está vez no hubo contestación, el resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, cuando llegaron al supermercado, decidieron dividirse para apresurar las cosas, ambos hombres fueron en busca de un buen hijo mientras las mujeres se dirigieron por algunas botanas.

- Yo espero que sea niña -Dijo Eduardo intentando romper el silencio

Por primera vez Nicolás rió- yo también... Me gustan mucho las niñas...

Ambos hombres se permitieron soñar unos instantes en el futuro hasta que nuevamente Eduardo rompió el silencio- dígame ¿Cómo funciona todo ese asunto de embarazo entre chicas? Mi hija mw conto sobre él pero me gustaria saber más

Nicolas se giro a verlo evidentemente ofendido- ¿Cree qeu quiero tratar ese asunto aquí? Hablar de mi hija... Con la suya... En... Eso..

- ¿Pero que tiene de malo? -Pregunto inocentemente

- ¿Se siente a guato hablando de la vida sexual de su hija? ¿hablando de las formas en que... Concihibieron?

Eduardo ahora estaba intrigado, no entendía a que se refería, la inseminación no era algo tan grave. -Crei que estaba de acuerdo con su hija saliendo con una chica... Enamorada y embarazada de una chica

- lo estoy... mi hija puede amar a quién le haga feliz... Pero no estoy de acuerdo en hablar en este lugar, con usted... De... No estoy de acuerdo... Creo que habían otros métodos además de SU HIJA transformándose en un chico... O .. Partes de él... Para aprovecharse de mi hija

El otro hombre se había quedado helado ante la declaración ¿transformándose? ¿pero de que hablaba ese hombre?, ¿Hermione le había mentido? ¿cómo había sido REALMENTE concehibido su futuro nieto?, se limito a guardar silencio y asentir cuándo el otro hombre tomó un vino.

En contraste a ellos, ambas mujeres estaban muy platicadoras, parecían haber agarrado confianza, el trayecto al departamento fue callado por parte de ambos hombres.

* * *

- Entonces… -Dijo la rubia intentando sacar un poco de plática- ¿Qué quieres que sea?.. El bebé

Hermione lo meditó un momento- Cualquiera que sea el sexo… yo estaré feliz

Fleur rió sarcásticamente- Mentirosa

Hermione se detuvo de cortar y fingió molestia- ¿te atreves?

Fleur se rió al ver el juego que acababan de comenzar- Me atrevo porque es cierto –Dijo fingiendo superioridad

Hermione cruzó sus brazos- ¿Y por qué dices que es verdad?

-Por que los padres siempre anhelan que su bebé sea de un sexo, niño por sobre niña o niña por sobre niño

Hermione seguía en la misma posición y levantó una ceja- ¿Y tú qué quieres que sea?

Fleur se rió- No te diré porque tu no me dijiste… solo lo evadiste

Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Tramposa

Fleur tomó una rodaja de tomate y la puso en la nariz de Hermione –Mentirosa

Hermione abrió la boca muy amplia al ver lo que Fleur hacia- ¡Vas a ver! –Hermione intentó colocar una rodaja de zanahoria en la mejilla de la rubia pero falló ocasionado que Fleur se burlara de ella.

Así fue como empezó su guerra, comenzaron a aventarse las rodajas, las verduras volaban por la cocina cayendo por todas partes, Hermione al darse cuenta de su reducida cantidad de municiones (léase: rodajas de zanahoria), comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, Fleur hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta que a ella también le quedaban pocas, Fleur lanzó una rodaja en el ojo de la otra, Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos sintiendo como su cara se llenaba de tomate cuando este resbalaba, intentaba darle a Fleur pero la zanahoria no era tan pegajosa como el tomate. Abruptamente la puerta del apartamento se abrió y ambas se quedaron viendo, sus padres entraron por el marco de la puerta y se quedaron anonadados al ver a las dos chicas.

-Bueno… -La madre de Hermione habló viendo como la cocina estaba llena de zanahoria y tomate- Mmm… -Mónica hizo una pausa no sabiendo que decir- Hermione… tienes… un… mmm… ¿tomate?... en la cabeza

Hermione rápidamente se revolvió el cabello y un pedazo de tomate cayó al suelo, Fleur no pudo contener la risa y echó una fuerte carcajada, Hermione se giró a verla con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó una rodaja de zanahoria sobre la estufa y con paso firme llegó hasta a Fleur, la rubia aún permanecía riendo, Hermione lamió la zanahoria y la puso sobre la mejilla de Fleur, a la rubia se le fue la risa de inmediato por saber y sentir la saliva caliente de Hermione en la mejilla, ambas se miraron Hermione esbozaba un ligera sonrisa y Fleur también sonrió, se perdía en esos ojo color chocolate, Hermione sintió un leve cosquilleo que no supo identificar al mirar en los ojos de la rubia.

El padre de Fleur se aclaró la garganta y ambas chicas recordaron que tenían audiencia, se giraron para ver a los padres de Hermione riendo y a la madre de Fleur también sonriendo, la cara del padre de la rubia contaba otra historia.

- Bueno –Todos giraron a ver a Gabrielle que estaba parada sobre el marco de la habitación- ¿Quién quiere pedir comida? Propongo que sea italiana

Fleur retomó su humor e intento contener la risa, Hermione sacudía la cabeza negativamente, se giró para ver el desastre que habían hecho en la cocina

- Creo que nosotras podemos limpiar esto –La madre de Hermione se ánimo a entrar a la cocina- Sería bueno que tú te vayas a bañar… mientras creo que podemos pedir comida

Hermione sonrió en acuerdo y salió de la cocina, Gabrielle le obstruía el paso a la habitación- ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí? –Pregunto la castaña entre dientes y Gabrielle le sonrió haciéndose a un lado- Lo suficiente –Le contestó mientras pasaba por su lado. Hermione entró al cuarto empezando a sentirse pegajosa por el tomate.

Fleur aún contenía la risa mientras trataba de levantar todas las rodajas de verduras que había en la cocina, los hombres estaban en la sala pidiendo la comida.

Gabrielle intencionalmente se acercó más a su hermana fingiendo acomodar las cosas- Vaya… eso ha sido… interesante

Fleur sonrió- Lo sé, somos infantiles

-No… bueno, además de eso -Gabrielle la miró antes de continuar a hablar- Le gustas

Fleur sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y con mucho esfuerzo se giró a ver a su hermana- No lo creo

- Pues a mí me parece que si…

- Gaby… no juegues con eso

Gabrielle levantó una ceja- Hermana tú eres la que está jugando con fuego… y temo por eso… ¿Le has dicho a Hermione?

Fleur por el rabillo del ojo observó con cuidado de que no las escucharan- Por supuesto que no –Dijo entre dientes- Sabes cómo se puso cuando supo que tenía que venir a vivir aquí y fingir ser una pareja… Cómo crees que se pondrá si le digo que me tiene que corresponder … o su hijo o yo corre riesgo... No quiero presionarla... No más, está situación es lo suficientemente asfixiante para ambas...

- He ahí el hecho de que estés jugando con fuego –Gabrielle echó un vistazo a sus espaldas para asegurarse que su conversación aún era privada- Papá cree que no encontraste a tu elección y te resignaste con ella… mamá siempre ha sabido que ella es tu elección al igual que yo… lo que todos desconocen es que esa chica… y tú no tienen una verdadera relación, ella necesita saber toda la verdad–Gaby observó a su hermana pero la rubia mayor no habló- Bien… ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán si digo la verdad?

Fleur se giró a verla molesta- ¡No serás capaz! además si se lo digo ella lo hará por obligación y no por que lo sienta.

- ¿Por qué no? Es tu vida y la del bebé… has podido sobrellevar estos años sin ella por milagro… por esas tonterías que decías… pero ahora estás embarazada… no es lo mismo Fleur… lo sabes… así que… o emprendemos acciones inmediatas o… hablaré y que se desate el infierno

Fleur ahora se sentía acorralada, sabía la veracidad de las palabras de la otra, ella sabía perfectamente las consecuencias, siempre lo supo pero nunca había querido hacerles frente. Dejo escapar un largo suspiró, ella quería que Hermione se enamorara, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos pero decirle sería imponérselo y sabía a la perfección cómo reaccionaba la castaña ante las imposiciones. Miró a su hermana antes de contestar- ¿Qué sugieres?

Gabrielle le sonrió- ¿Qué tal van como pareja? Puedo ver que has hecho un avance muy significativo, sé que le gustas… lo veo… y tú sabes que soy muy experta en eso –Gabrielle rió pícaramente

Fleur rió- Sí, ayer salimos y pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial… fue maravilloso… casi como una pareja… mira –Fleur sacó la cadena que tenía debajo de la ropa y le mostró el anillo que la noche anterior Hermione le había pedido

Gabrielle se tapó la boca con las manos- ¡Merlín! Fleur… no tengo de que preocuparme… las cosas entre tú y ella están mucho mejor de lo que pensé

- Es lo que yo pensaba pero tú cómo siempre presionándome –Fleur guardó la cadena que tenía enganchada la sortija de nuevo entre su ropa- Pero no me hago ilusiones… ella no me ama, nunca me ha dicho eso, ella lo esta intentando y es muy linda y amable pero nunca me ha mentido, nunca me ha dicho que me ama… Yo sólo…

- Le gustas –Dijo Gabrielle sonriendo

Fleur ladeo la cabeza- si, pero... Soy linda físicamente... Es obvio que le guste... Después de todo tiene ojos y me imagino que sabe apreciar a una mujer.

-¿Te besa?

Fleur asintió- Algunas veces, no tan seguido… aunque ayer fue bastante seguido

- ¿Abraza? ¿Está cómoda contigo?

Fleur asintió dos veces- Si… somos casi amigas que se besan… Amigas con derecho... O algo así...

- Pero es normal… apenas está intentando… pero cuándo pase el tiempo verás cómo se vuelve más caliente –Gabrielle sonrió maliciosamente- Es normal, te tiene en su cama, a su lado, seguramente con ropa corta, te huele… te siente… en algún momento va a caer… la carne es débil

Gabrielle no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de su hermana, sus madres había ido a la sala y por fortuna no la oyeron, Fleur negó con la cabeza en desaprobación- ¿Qué se siente que te haya lamido?

Fleur la miró con los ojos abiertos- Ella no me lamió

- Bueno pero tienes su saliva en tu mejilla… imagino que no has de querer lavarte

Fleur le pegó en el hombro- Basta

- Lo mejor es que no lo niegas

Fleur giró los ojos y se rió dándose cuenta de que era cierto- y ¿tú como vas?

Gabrielle se rió- Buena forma de cambiar de tema… siempre has sido muy inteligente… Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta aún sigo disfrutando de mi soltería, no encuentro a mi alma gemela y no sé si la encuentre

Fleur torció la boca- Es molesto ¿Verdad? Yo deseo que mi bebé no tenga que lidiar con la "herencia" familiar

Gabrielle se rió- No todo es tan malo… Brian ya lo encontró y es muy feliz.. yo no he tenido la suerte de hallarlo, tú… pues ha sido un poco tormentoso y complicado pero ¡Mírate! Estas embarazada de ella y a punto de casarte… el destino tienes sus formas medio raras de unir a las personas… y Michi… bueno… eso es porque ella quiere… por cierto ¿Cómo esta Adriana?

- Ariadna… y ella está bien… es curioso, hace unos días la vi y me pregunto por Michelle

- Me agrada, es buena chica…Linda… ¿Crees que quiera cambiar a una Delacour por otra? –Gabrielle se rió- A mi no me importaría

Fleur se rió ante las tonterías de su hermana menor, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió Hermione y entrecerró lo ojos viendo a Fleur mientras se acercaba- Tienes muy buena puntería –Dijo en broma

Fleur se rió- Me alegro que te des cuenta porque así ya estas advertida

Hermione giró los ojos- ¿De qué hablaban?

- Nada en especial… ¿Vamos con mis padres?

Hermione asintió con fastidio- Si… me muero de ganas que tu padre me interrogue

Gabrielle estaba ahí parada sin hablar, únicamente observando el intercambio- Pues vamos –Dijo Gabrielle sonriendo, ambas comenzaron a camina- Hermione… ¿De verdad eso es un gato?

La castaña se rió mientras asentía, las tres entraron a la sala y todos las observaron- Vaya… -Dijo el padre de la castaña- Ahí están las guerreras

Hermione se rió- Hola papá

- ¿Para qué nos reunieron? –Nicolás se hizo a un lado en el sillón- Ven hija

Fleur lo pensó por un momento y entrelazó su mano a la de Hermione- Aquí estoy bien papá

Hermione sonrió victoriosa, eso demostraba que Fleur la apoyaba a ella por sobre su padre, eso era muy bueno sabiendo que estaba a punto de casarse con ella, por lo menos tenía a alguien que la apoyaba en las decisiones- Bueno… cómo ustedes sabrán Fleur está embarazada… -Nadie habló- Y cómo también sabrán y estarán de acuerdo… debemos de casarnos… es por eso que estamos aquí… ¿Papá? –Hermione llamó a su padre para que él hablara.

El hombre se levantó sonriendo- Mi hija me pidió que hablara con un juez que realiza matrimonios entre chicas y él aceptó a realizar el matrimonio, me dijo que tiene dos fechas disponibles… dentro de mes y medio y dentro de tres meses.

- ¿Juez? –Preguntó Nicolás- Entonces será muggle

Fleur asintió- así es papá, ya lo hemos decidido –Trataba de dejarle en claro a su padre que sobre esa decisión no había marcha atrás y esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo

- ¿Entonces?

Fleur sonrió- 'Ermione ya me pidió matrimonio

Ambas madre sonrieron muy ilusionadas y Hermione se sonrojo- déjame verlo mi amor –Imploró la madre de la rubia

Fleur saco la cadena de su pecho y descolgó el anillo, se lo entregó para que lo viera, Hermione negaba con la cabeza estaba implorando a todos los dioses que conocía que no preguntaran cómo lo propuso.

- ¿Y cómo fue? –Preguntó la madre de la castaña

Hermione sintió que el aire se le iba y Fleur sonrió- … Original… y lindo… pero de eso no estamos hablando –La respuesta de la rubia había sido cortante pues se había dado cuenta de lo vergonzoso que resultaba para su futura esposa- 'Ermione y yo hemos decidido… que lo mejor será tomar la fecha de mes y medio

Todos parecieron conformes, incluso el padre de la rubia. La comida transcurrió entre platicas acerca de la boda, acordaron que seria en la mansión de los padres de Fleur por la ubicación y la excelente vista, los invitados serían muy limitados, sólo la familia más cercana y quizás algunos amigos, después de convencer a su padre, la rubia está conforme con que sólo se realizara una boda, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de tener una boda mágica. También acordaron que ambas chicas portarían vestidos blancos pero que serian sencillos. Fleur tenia que admitir que le había mucha ilusión, Hermione sentía que planeaban una fiesta dónde ellas eran las invitadas, casi como un cumpleaños.

Hermione sentía que le estaba dando una gran migraña hasta que inesperadamente Fleur devolvió el estómago, igual que la última vez Hermione fue en su ayuda, la castaña quiso preguntarle a Fleur por su estado pero el padre de la rubia la desplazó con un movimiento un poco brusco, Hermione se contuvo y sirvio un vaso de ahua para entregársela a la rubia pero nuevamente el padre intentó arrebatarle el vaso.

-Disculpe pero creo que soy totalmente capaz de apoyar a Fleur

-Discúlpame tu, pero dudo de eso, yo creo que mi hija...

-Padre... 'Ermione es capaz

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesito el hombre para sentir su autoridad desplomarse, se dio la vuelta para permitirle el paso a la castaña.

-Es tarde, es hora de retirarnos -Comento la madre de la rubia sonriéndole

- está molesto ¿verdad? -Inquirió Fleur

-él... Está sentido... Necesita tiempo, darse cuenta que ya no eres su niña, que ya no es él quien controla tus decisiones, dale tiempo... De que acepte que ya eres una mujer...

Fleur dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sabia que no podía hacer más. Se despidió de su madre y su hermana, su padre le dio un leve abrazo y una despedida fría, los padres de Hermione decidieron que era hora de dejarlas solas y tambien se despidieron.

Hermione se sentó en la silla escuchando como Fleur cerraba la puerta, la rubia se acostó en el sillón reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la castaña.

-No salió tan mal

Declaró la castaña, sintiendo como Fleur negaba con la cabeza mientras mantenía loa ojos cerrados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un descanso a sui cuerpo, se permitió respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos hasta quedar en la penumbra.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, si leyeron mi otra historia entonces han de saber que no tengo excusas para mi tardanza. Solo espero me permitan vivir y... XD okNo xD ... No, ya enserio... Han ocurrido muchas cosas estas semanas pero ya me estoy regulando en todo, así que nuevamente dedico mi tiempo a mis historias. He actualizado esta historia antes de lo que pensé, no tengo fecha certera de actualización, así que tendrán que esperar y ponerle una velita a mis profes para que sean buenos xD *Nótese que ya puse mis altares*

No quise poner estas notas al inicio porque dudo que lo primero que quisiesen leer sea mis nulas excusas, Gracias a todos y cada uno por su paciencia y aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas, en verdad lo valoro mucho. Muchas gracias y esta historia continua! :D

_**This is it... For now**_

**_Pd. Los personajes no son mios (bueno, algunos), la historia y personajes originales no son de mi propiedad, por fis no me denuncien o tendré que terminar la historia con traje naranja. Thanks!_**

**_Pd2. Sorry por mis faltas de ortografía _**


	9. Chapter 9: Silenciosas Declaraciones

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_AlexiaPotterhead: _**_jajajaja, me invocaste xD me dio mucha risa eso, si, aun tienen bastantes altibajos pero ya se están regularizando como pareja. Gracias por seguir todas (en verdad que todas) mis historias y por tu apoyo_**_. _**

**_KAILLIN: _**_si, el papis de Fleur se muestra bien malote xD pero ya va entendiendo las cosas un poco mejor. Además esta historia comenzo como un caos y poco a poco se va desenlazando_**_. _**

**_ANI: _**_yo? No ignore tus preguntas xD solo que si te las aclaro pues... Que te queda? No, no, no, te toca suponer y esperar a que se devele. oye! Yo seria muy buena dueña de un gato xD (si, hasta ahora reacciono) un Crooki a mi lado seria feliz :'3_

**_Qua3183: _**_jajajaja, si estuvo raro y creo fuiste la única que lo noto y a decir verdad me costo mi buen esfuerzo sacar a flote el anterior capítulo, no solo por el tiempo si no por aquello de estructurarlo bien y finalizarlo, le hice mil finales y todos los borre, hasta que al fin uno me medio convenció y ese quedo, tuve un ligero bloqueo pero ya sali :D Te repito que pese a mi falta de tiempo siempre me agrada que me hagas ver mis errores y te lo agradezco. Gracias por seguir presente_**_. _**

**_ Lunazul22: _**_hey! Ya extrañaba tus comentarios jajaja. Me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado y espero que esté también lo sea_**_. _**

**_Guest: _**_si, a eso va, pero simplemente no puedo poner de un capítulo a otro que se ha enamorado, ya se esta dando cuenta de que esta atraída y pronto habrá... Algo más..._

**_VSATGPFAN88: _**_jajajaja no! Nunca me atrevería a dejarlo inconcluso, créeme. Jajajaja, me alegro mucho que haya sido de tu agrado y que te guste Gabrielle pues tendrá otras participaciones en el fic._

**_dmpanda5: _**_Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero esté tambien sea de tu agrado, creo que Nicolás ya necesitaba un alto, era muy metiche jajaja._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Los personajes originales de HarryPotter no me pertenecen, son autoria de J.K.R. Y yo no recibo ninguna compensación por escribir más que la satisfacción personal._

Mis mas humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción.

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: _**

**_Silenciosas Declaraciones_**

* * *

Hermione dio vuelta en la glorieta, sentía el aire frio de la noche chocar con su cara y eso le gustaba, además la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta, durante su trayecto a penas y se había cruzado con un par de automóviles.

Miró por el retrovisor antes de ensimismarse en sus pensamientos. Desde aquella comida todo había estado en relativa calma entre ambas familias, la madre de Fleur y la propia estaban muy emocionadas, ella intentaba ayudar y apoyar en los planes que pudiera pero ciertamente se sentía algo extraña pues aquellos temas no eran su fuerte. Su convivencia con Fleur, eso era algo diferente y actualmente muy cómodo, la rubia se esforzaba por hacer sentir a gusto a la castaña, ponía mucho esfuerzo en llevarse bien.

Hermione estaba agradecida de ello, ella misma ponía su mejor esfuerzo en su relación, las cosas entre ellas había ido avanzando, se tenían más confianza la una a la otra, incluso un mayor grado de intimidad, los besos ya no era algo que les ocasionara pena, incluso, Hermione tenía que admitir que gozaba mucho sintiendo los suaves labios de Fleur sobre los suyos, era una experiencia muy grata y siempre que podía intentaba alargar los besos un poco más de lo necesario, eso a la francesa parecía no importarle e incluso gustarle pensó la castaña.

Giró hacia la derecha en el automóvil y por fin vio su objetivo, si era cierto que su relación con Fleur estaba mucho mejor, también era cierto que había días en los que tenia que tomar su buen par de respiros para no perder la compostura, sabia que no era intención de Fleur tensar las cosas entre ellas y que sus momentos de "ser insoportable" eran mero producto de las hormonas. Particularmente, esa noche había hecho recabo de sus fuerzas para no terminar molesta con la rubia. Tomó un amplio suspiro antes de recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación.  
~**_Inicio_ _Flashback_**~  
_Fleur caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con evidente desesperación, se mordía las uñas (hábito muy inusual en ella) y movía los ojos del piso hacía la mujer recostada en la cama de una manera ansiosa. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomar la decisión._  
_-'Ermione... 'Eeeer-Miiii-Oohhh-Niiii -Dijo, pronunciando y enfatizando sílaba por sílaba. Sin embargo como las tres veces anteriores, no hubo respuesta. _  
_Resopló molesta y se giró a su anterior puesto, continuó caminando varios minutos más, siguiendo el mismo comportamiento de minutos antes. En un arranque de valor y con la decisión tomada firmemente se giró y agitó a Hermione con brusquedad._  
_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Fleur! ¡Por los pantalones ajustados de Merlín! -Hermione se llevó la mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente, miró a la mujer de enfrente y notó que estaba en un evidente estado de ansiedad, no había dormido quizás en toda la noche, de un movimiento se levantó de la cama y llegó a su lado- Fleur... ¿Estás bien? -La castaña estaba sinceramente preocupada- Fleur... ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_  
**~Fin Flashback~**  
Hermione entró al autoservicio  
-Buenas noches, Bienvenidos a Burger King, gracias por su preferencia. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?  
Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro ante la monótona voz que salía de la pequeña caja de metal antes de responder- una Chesse Whopper sin pepinillo con papas y refresco Grandes y unos aros de cebolla, por favor.  
-¿Desea ordenar algo más?  
-No gracias, eso seria todo.  
Hermione se movió a ventanilla para pagar y esperar por su orden.  
Observo la calle y estaba desierta, quizás era de las únicas personas que a altas horas de la madrugada acudía a comprar una hamburguesa, maldijo el momento en que había llevado a Fleur a comer lo que en el mundo no mágico era conocido como "comida chatarra", no estaba segura que a Fleur le hubiese gustado, aquel día sus gestos no fueron muy claros y probablemente era por el embarazo, pero fuese la razón que fuese, ahí estaba... Hermione Granger en un Burger King a las 3.47 am... 3.48 am... Comprando un antojo de su... Mujer... La castaña se rió de pensarlo, _su_ _mujer_, sonaba un tanto posesivo pero le gustaba y dentro de poco tiempo, eso sería.  
Después de que el joven la mirará feo y le entregara su orden, continuó su trayecto de regreso a casa. Encendió la radio para intentar despertarse, aparcó debajo del departamento de la rubia y con pesadez subió. No necesito abrir o buscar las llaves, Fleur estaba muy pendiente y apenas entró la recibió con un abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento, para después casi arrebatarle la bolsa y vaciar el contenido en la mesa, Hermione la miraba incrédula, pensó si hacerle compañia o volverse a dormir, su gato se encontraba pesadamente durmiendo sobre el sofá y eso solo le causaba más sueño pero decidió acompañar a la rubia en su muy inusual comida.

* * *

-Traes ojeras -exclamó Ginny mientras entraba en la oficina de Hermione- Buena noche ¿No? -Su voz acarreaba malicia  
-No empieces... Ya te dije que Fleur y yo no intimamos...  
- Aún...-La pelirroja se rió un momento- en fin, estoy para tratar asuntos más serios  
Hermione levantó una ceja con escepticismo por el hecho que su amiga fuera seria- ¿Qué sucede?  
Ginny dejo escapar un suspiro antes de sentarse frente a la castaña y ofrecerle la revista entre sus manos.  
Hermione no se había percatado de la revista hasta ahora, la tomó y vio en la portada su foto y un pequeño título "Granger, la integrante del trío dorado, próxima a contraer nupcias" articulo completo en la sección central, Hermione sintió un frío recorrer su espalda- ¿Cómo?  
-léelo tu misma -Ginny tomó una carpeta y comenzó a leerla para entretenerse.  
Hermione buscó la página con manos temblorosas, hasta que por fin la halló y se dispuso a leer.  
"_Granger, la integrante del trío dorado, próxima a contraer nupcias"_  
_Por: Rothona Wold_  
_Hermione Granger, quién saltara a la fama por ser una de las integrantes del trío dorado que salvó al mundo durante la guerra en contra de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado (mayor información comprar "el lado oscuro vs trío dorado", de la autoría de la misma autora), está próxima a casarse, el hecho además de ser abrupto por si sólo, es aun más conmocionante al saber quién será la pareja de esta singular castaña._  
_Según fuentes oficiales, Hermione Jean Granger contraerá nupcias con la señorita Fleur Isabelle Delacour, la antigua campeona del colegio Beauxbatons durante el anterior torneo de los tres magos (para mayor información lo adquirir "los cuatro magos del torneo de los tres magos")._  
_La tendencia sexual de la joven Granger nunca fue un secreto, podemos recordar las inumerables veces que se le veía de mano de su pareja Natasha Nikoláyevna y la gran cantidad de veces en las que la joven Granger afirmaba los rumores de su relación, hasta que abruptamente terminó por motivos aún desconocidos._  
_Únicamente queda especular acerca de el inicio de está (muy secreta) relación, dando por inicio el torneo de los tres magos que aconteció en Hogwarts y es el escenario más probable de un encuentro entre éstas chicas, quizás la abrupta terminación de la relación con Natasha Nikoláyevna se haya debido a la posible relación que mantenía la Joven Granger con ésta polémica francesa (que recordemos tiene herencia Veela)._  
_Actualmente Hermione Granger no ha dado una versión de los hechos, pero esperemos pronto poder contactarla para que el mundo mágico comparta la felicidad con ellas._  
_De nuestra parte solo queda dejarles nuestras mayores felicitaciones por su próximo matrimonio y desearles la mayor de las suertes._

Hermione se rasco la cabeza unos instantes antes de mirar a su amiga

- ¿Cómo lo saben? Ginevra se rió antes de poder contestarle

- ¿En verdad piensas que ibas a mantenerlo en secreto? Tienen más interés en tu vida privada, en la de Harry o Ron que en la vida del ministro, es un milagro ¡Milagro! Que no sepan del embarazo de Fleur...

-No lo entiendes... Todo se ha manejado muy familiar... No había manera de que...

-¿De qué? -Interrumpió la pelirroja- ¿De qué se enteraran? ¡Merlín! Tú Estas haciendo planes de casarte... Invitaciones, catering, decoración, arreglos, etc, etc, etc... Estás involucrando a mas gente y eso quita el título de "familiar"

-No estamos... No es la... -Hermione sabía que su amiga tenia la razón

-No importa cuán pequeña sea la boda... Siempre se necesita de otra gente y créeme que esa gente no se queda callada...

- ¿Crees que Fleur lo sepa? -Inquirió la castaña aún irritada pero más calmada

-Es muy probable, es la edición de hoy y se está vendiendo como Nimbus en oferta... Incluso... Ron me llamó... Quería saber si

-Supongo que es lo que quería saber -interrumpió la castaña y Ginny desvío su mirada

-Deberías hablar con él... Limar asperezas... Después de todo te vas a casar y tener un hijo... Los errores quedaron en el pasado- Hermione no había pensado en ello en mucho, mucho tiempo, y ahora que el tema venía a colación sorpresivamente encontró que ya no le molestaba tanto e inclusive sintió unas enormes ganas de hablar con él

- Sabes lo que hizo... Sabes que me rompió el corazón... -Hermione hizo una pausa y pudo ver la cara de su amiga, una mezcla de dolor y molestia- pero... Lo que no sabes... Y lo que yo tampoco hasta hace unos momentos... Es que... Creo que lo he perdonado... -Vio como la cara de su amiga se giraba abruptamente y sus ojos se encontraban- No me malentiendas... No lo he olvidado, no puedo olvidar lo que hizo... Pero ya no siento más dolor o rencor al recordarlo... Creo que lo he perdonado...

-Hermione... Es... ¿enserio? -Ginny sonreía pero aún estaba un poco renuente a aceptar la abrupta revelación

-Eso creo... Creo que... Debería hablar con él... -La castaña vio los ojos de su amiga, irradiaban felicidad y esperanza- pero no ahora -aclaró la castaña- Por ahora, tengo que hablar con Fleur y arreglar algunos asuntos... He arreglado que se haga un monitoreo el miércoles... Así que me temo que el chisme del año en el mundo mágico está apunto de estallar y quiero prepararme para ello... - Ginny asintió, estaba feliz y Hermione estaba segura que esa noche Harry podría disfrutar del buen humor de su esposa.

* * *

-¿Agua? -Ofreció la asistente de la rubia que aún parecía bastante nerviosa

-No gracias... -Fleur tomó un respiro, Hermione no había llamado así que supuso que no se había enterado, si era posible ella le diría en la noche, después de todo, el ambiente laboral de la castaña no se inmiscuía demasiado en revistas de chismes.

-Señorita... -Se animó a decir su asistente- si usted gusta... Podemos iniciar una demanda de difama... -Pero la chica se calló al ver a la rubia negar con la cabeza e intentando esbozar un sonrisa -Ohh... -Fue lo único que atinó a decir la chica cayendo en cuenta de lo que esa negación acarreaba. Fleur se mordió el labio inferior insegura, era obvio que algun día la gente tendría que enterarse pero no era la manera que ella hubiese deseado, no se imaginaba sentada en su escritorio siendo interrumpida por su asistente para mostrarle una revista con un rumor sobre su vida privada, rumor que ahora todo el mundo mágico sabía, y no es que quisiera desmentirlo pero simplemente no era la manera.

- yo me retiro -Contestó la muchacha intentando salir de la oficina Y en ese momento la idea le vino a Fleur de repente, Greta era su empleada desde hace varios años, la chica conocía a Fleur y Fleur conocía a la chica y sabía que podía confiar en ella

-¡Espera Greta! -Grito Fleur y la asistente Se giró a verla- quiero...

-No tiene que decirme nada Señorita Delacour... Es su vida y es privada, no tiene que...

-Quiero... Por favor... Siéntate... ¿agua? -Ofreció la rubia sabiendo que era posible que la necesitase pero la chica negó con la cabeza -Yo...-empezó Fleur un poco temerosa- Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar... -vio como su asistente asentía con la cabeza- Yo... Nos vamos a casar -repitió y la chica de nuevo asintió- Yo... Estoy embarazada -Esta vez la chica no asintió, se quedo inmóvil un momento

- perdón... Yo... ¿usted?... No... Yo...

-Estoy embarazada -Confirmó la rubia La chica esta vez abrió mucho sus ojos, desvío su mirada hacia el vientre de Fleur y la mantuvo algunos segundo para mirar de nuevo a la cara de Fleur - ¿Embarazada? ¿un bebé? -Fleur sentía ganas de reírse por la reacción pero se contuvo

- si, embarazada... De tres meses y medio... Casi 4 de hecho -La mujer abrió la boca en una mueca muy graciosa, se notaba que hacía un intento por expresar algo

- Entonces... Ustedes... Llevan mucho

Fleur sonrió- No, pero Hermione se está haciendo responsable... Y a decir verdad yo estoy locamente enamorada de ella... Aunque creo que ella no... Pero pienso que empiezo a gustarle o algo más... Ahh! Es que vivimos juntas... En mi departamento... Desde hace algunas semanas - La mujer se hizo hacía atrás de su asiento, estaba bastante impactada pero se veían imposibilitada a decir una palabra. - Ohh! Es que -Fleur estaba en evidente confianza, ignorando que la chica estaba muy conmocionada- Hermione y yo nos vimos en una disco y pues... Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar pero... Bueno... Tuvimos algo de sexo... Inusual... Y ¡así quede embarazada! -Fleur a ese punto estaba riendo, en ese momento le parecía bastante graciosa su situación y la manera en que se había desarrollado. Giró a ver a su asistente y la vio servirse agua y acabarsela de un trago, era evidente que intentaba asimilar todo. Fleur sonrió, nunca se había imaginado que contarlo iba a ser desestresante e incluso divertido al ver las reacciones de los demás, justo en ese momento se imagino a aquellas personas que en ese mismo momento estarían leyendo la noticia y la cara que pondrían, no pudo evitar reír.

- Ohh -Dijo al fin su asistente Fleur levantó una ceja bastante divertida antes de reír de nuevo.

* * *

Varios días habían transcurrido desde que el rumor estallara en el mundo mágico y la pareja había decidido que la mejor manera de acallar rumores era negarlos o confirmarlos y en su caso, era la segunda opción. Cómo era de esperarse la mayoría de los compañeros de trabajo habían estado muy curiosos entre ellos pero callados cuando la nombrada hacia acto de presencia.

No habían dado ninguna entrevista o declaración, pero había bastado en acordar comer juntas para confirmar las sospechas, ahora ambas almorzaban todas las tardes en un restaurante cercano y actuaban como una pareja, naturalmente las imágenes y rumores no habían tardado en llegar a casi todas las revistas y periódicos y si no fuese porque la actitud de la castaña hacia los medios era muy conocida por ser poco amable, hubieran hecho fila y roto en empujones por una declaración, afortunadamente habían logrado mantener el embarazo en secreto.

- Entonces mañana ¿a las 2? -Preguntó Fleur mientras se acomodaba para dormir

-Yep -Respondió la castaña mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Fleur, se había vuelto una costumbre dormir abrazadas, ahora era algo natural, ninguna se sentía incómoda y sin quererlo o planearlo, Hermione había dejado de hechizarse para no tener sueños, ahora ya no lo hacía y aún así ya no soñaba con aquella pelirroja- No llegues tarde... Fleur negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba rendir al sueño, a la sensación de temblor en sus piernas por el ronroneo de Crookshanks y la calurosa sensación del otro cuerpo yaciendo a su lado.

Fleur colgó el teléfono, había estado hablando por cerca de dos horas con su amiga Ariadna, habían estado algo distantes por la cantidad de acontecimientos en la vida de ambas y ahora su amiga pelinegra iba a realizar un viaje de negocios que las iba a separar un poco más, con un sentimiento de tristeza se levantó de su asiento, miró su reflejo una última vez antes de partir, debía admitir que siempre que iba a ver a la castaña le gustaba lucir mas bella de lo normal, sin embargo, ese día no le gustaba su reflejo, aunque le costara admitirlo sentía que subía de peso, varias prendas de ropa le quedaban demasiado ajustadas para ponérselas, había tenido que hacer una selección de ropas cómodas, aún así nadie sospechaba de su estado, seguía poseyendo una figura digna y envidiable. Con poco ánimo recorrió los pasillos del hospital, había olvidado preguntarle a la castaña si debia esperarla o verla en su oficina, y aunque fuera la segunda opción ella vagamente recordaba el recorrido a su oficina, miró a las mujeres en recepción y no sintió mucho ánimo de ir a preguntarles, sin embargo pudo reconocer a la chica de la recepción que tan amable la trató el dia que fue a realizarse los estudios. Caminó hacia ella con decisión y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas tardes... Disculpe si la molesto pero busco a la Dra. Granger -Fleur se felicitó a si misma por sonar tan enajenada

La chica le sonrió- De... Delacour ¿Verdad? -Fleur se sorprendió de que aquella chica la recordará

-Si.. Si... Fleur Delacour -La francesa le extendió la mano amigablemente-Me parece increíble que logres recordarme

La muchacha estrechó su mano- Es imposible olvidar a una mujer como usted... Disculpe el atrevimiento pero debo decir que usted tiene las manos más suaves que jamás haya tocado

Fleur sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, hacia mucho que no oía un cumplido y era tonto negar que le encantaba oirlos, así que solo sonrió antes de recuperar su semblante serio- Disculpa... La Dra. Granger

-¡Oh! -La muchacha salió de su trance- Disculpa... ¿Tienes cita? La Dra. Granger no atiende sin previa cita

Fleur sonrió- Ella querrá atenerme, ¿puedes decirme como llegar a su oficina?

-Disculpa pero creo que será más pertinente que yo le comunique de tu presencia -Fleur se limitó a asentir, su atención había sido acaparada por el recipiente de pepino y zanahoria en la mesa de la mujer, había olvidado preguntar su nombre y en ese momento no le importaba, sentía su boca deshacerse al ver lo jugoso del pepino.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la muchacha, tocando la cara de la rubia que se alejó- perdón si te incomode

-Está bien... Me asustaste, eso es todo -Dijo Fleur tratando de focalizarse, era como si aquel recipiente tuviera fuegos artificiales o algún tipo de anuncio llamativo- Que bien que se ve tu comida -Dijo al fin, tratando de sonar neutral

-¿Esto? -Dijo la muchacha tomando el recipiente, sosteniendo una rodaja y llevándosela a la boca

Fleur casi podía oír el crujido de la zanahoria, el olor le inundó sus fosas nasales, sentía su boca salivar- Si -Contestó temiendo que su voz la traicionara hasta que al fin, la muchacha dijo lo que ella tanto había esperado oír -¿Quieres? -Fleur sonrió y deseando no parecer desesperada tomó varias rodajas, comiendo unas tras otras, cada bocado sentía su cuerpo destensarse, recordó su entorno y rápidamente trato de recobrar la compostura, le sonrió a la muchacha que aún continuaba observándole -Gracias -Fue lo único que pudo estructurar.

-No hay porqué, es un placer poder ayudarla -La muchacha le sonrió de una manera que a Fleur no le paso por alto, es chica estaba coqueteando con ella.

-¿Fleur? -Hermione llamaba desde atrás, tenia el ceño fruncido

-Ohh -Fleur dio un pequeño salto por la impresión- Hola -Instantáneamente se dio una sacudida mental por la torpeza- Buenas tardes, estaba aquí... Esperándote con esta amable señorita... -Fleur se quedó callada pues no sabía el nombre de la muchacha

- Ya lo creo -Hermione cruzó los brazos analizando la situación- Si, Anethe Puede ser muy amable cuando se lo propone... Bueno, mi amor -Dijo remarcando las últimas palabras- Creo es mejor que vayamos

-Ohh -dijo Anethe - No sabía que era su pareja, la hubiese hecho pasar directamente

- Eso es porque no tienes porque saberlo... No es de tu interés... -Dijo con su usual tono de frialdad, aquel tono que todos en el trabajo temían oír y que significaba desaprobación

-Lo siento mucho -Era más una réplica que una disculpa

- La próxima vez haga el favor de pasarla directamente, Fleur no tiene necesidad de esperar, no es correcto tener a mi futura esposa esperando -Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, la declaración tomó por sorpresa a ambas chicas frente a Hermione. Fleur rápidamente se compuso, pero Anethe Tardó un par de segundos más en intentar mostrarse normal

-No, no es correcto -La recepcionista escudriñaba con la mirada a la francesa

-Bien, gracias por haberla recibido. ¿Fleur? -Llamó la castaña

-si, si... Vamos... Muchas gracias -Dijo débilmente a la recepcionista que aún la miraba escéptica.

Hermione se acercó a Fleur y la beso suavemente en los labios, para después comenzar a caminar sosteniendo la cintura de la francesa.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó la rubia

-¿Qué fue qué?

-No juegues conmigo -Fleur sonrió sabiendo la respuesta, se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies para abrazar a la castaña por el cuello

-Fleur, estamos en el hospital... Mi trabajo -Hermione intentó escaparse pero le fue imposible

- No pareció importarte en recepción -Al finalizar de hablar capturó los labios marrones entre los suyos.

La castaña no pudo evitarlo, y tampoco quería, le encantaba esa sensación, sostuvo a Fleur de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo, los labios de Fleur eran suaves y adictivos, no tenia sentido negar lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Mantuvo el beso un momento más antes de separarse- Es diferente

-Lo sé... -Fleur sabía que aunque la castaña no quisiera o no supiera reconocerlo, había estado celosa, podía leerlo en sus acciones, en sus gestos y eso implicaba que Ella significaba algo para Hermione y eso le daba mucha ilusión.

Continuaron caminando con las manos entrelazadas, Hermione intentaba escapar de las miradas curiosas pero era imposible. Después de varias vueltas entraron a una oficina.

-Dra. Ginevra Weasley -Leyó la rubia-... ¿Ginny?... -Preguntó Fleur un poco confundida

-Sí queremos mantener por lo menos un tiempo en secreto el embarazo seria mejor que no nos vieran entrar en una sala de ?-Hermione saludó a un hombre moreno y a Ginny que estaba sentada en el sillón observando- Fleur te presento a Juan es el médico que te atenderá -Ambos nombrados estrecharon manos.

-Ok -Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento- perdón pero ¿dijiste médico?

Hermione asintió mientras ayudaba al hombre a acomodarse- si, verás... La tecnología muggle es mejor en estos casos.

-Ohh... Nunca creí que la magia fuera superior a la tecnología muggle... Siempre he admirado las cosas raras que crean para hacer su vida más llevadera...

Hermione le sonrió, se sentía en cierta forma orgullosa de Fleur, el hombre se rió ante el comentario pues eran pocos los magos que lo trataban con respeto- Pero no todo será muggle -Comunicó el hombre llamado Juan- a pesar de que la tecnología es avanzada, sus medicinas y pastillas siguen siendo anticuadas.

Fleur asintió, confiaba plenamente en Hermione y si ella creía que era lo mejor, Fleur lo haría sin rechistar.

-Puedes pasar aquí, por favor -Indicó el hombre señalando una puerta, Fleur siguió una serie de indicaciones que el hombre le indicó, paso algún tiempo hasta que sintió la fría pasta que reposaba sobre su vientre, dio un respingo ante la incómoda sensación pero se tranquilizó cuando Hermione le tomó de la mano. Fleur intentó enfocarse en la pantalla, intentó cerrar los ojos, girar un poco la cabeza para ver algo pero no lograba distinguir las partes de su bebé, observó a Hermione y ella parecía muy entretenida en la pantalla e incluso sonriendo, Fleur se giró de nuevo a la pantalla e intentó ver algo- 'Ermione... -Dijo al fin casi en una súplica

-Ohh! -La castaña se acercó a la pantalla sin soltar la mano de Fleur- ¿Ves? Sus órganos se empiezan a formar... Al parecer no hay malformaciones

Fleur sonrió, no veía nada pero la noticia la tenia alegre- Eso es muy bueno

-Muy bueno -Confesó la castaña- Juan mueve un poco... -La castaña movía su mano como si así pudiera manejarlo- más... Un poco... Ahí... Subele...

Fleur por primera vez identificó algo, sonrió al instante de oír el sonido- ¿Es su... Corazón?

Hermione apretó su mano y asintió con evidente felicidad, ambas mujeres se miraron un instante antes de girar de nuevo a la pantalla.

-¿Han pensado en un nombre? -Inquirió desde atrás Ginny, quién se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento, ambas negaron con la cabeza- Pues no esperaran a que nazca para nombrarlo ¿Cierto?

Ambas negaron y Fleur se animó a preguntar- ¿Cuándo sabremos si es niña o niño?

-El próximo mes es mas seguro -Contestó el hombre sonriéndole.

* * *

La castaña habia decidido tomarse el resto de la tarde libre para estar con Fleur, pasaron un buen rato discutiendo el ultrasonido y otros temas banales. Hermione y Fleur había empezado intentando dialogar acerca del problema de los apellidos y nombres del futuro bebé, pero habían cambiado de conversación tantas veces e intentando volver a la original otras tantas que al final se habían dado por vencidas y ahora conversaban plácidamente sobre la alfombra de la sala, el sol se habia ocultado varios temas atrás pero a ninguna parecía importarle.

- ... Y entonces decidimos terminar... En realidad Ron y yo nunca congeniamos... Creo todo fue por la presión, si soy sincera creo que nunca le guste... El tiene gustos más... Superficiales -Dijo antes de que ambas estallaran en carcajadas

- entonces cuáles son tus gustos... He oído hablar de tu relación con Krum, Katie y Ron... Pero siento que ninguna ha sido algo más... Sé que tienes algo más... Hay algo... Que ocultas, que no me quieres contar... -Fleur observo que la cara de la castaña se tornaba seria- ... Está bien... Si no quieres contarme está bien... Cuándo te sientas en confianza me lo contarás...

-No... Te lo contaré... Creo que es hora de que sepas ciertas cosas acerca de mi... Y... De... Natasha...

Fleur la observó y tomó un respiro antes de hablar- Yo también quiero ser sincera contigo... Quiero... Contarte... Sobre mi...

* * *

_**Hi! Me había rehusado a contestar sus preguntas en torno a Natasha pero ya es inevitable. El próximo capítulo les dejaré saber todo lo que encierra su relación con Hermione, también el problema con Ron y... Algún secreto de Fleur sobre su herencia Veela.**_

_** Muchas me preguntaron si iba a meter o comentar de Natasha, la historia de la relación se verá en el próximo capítulo, ¿Natasha aparecerá? *redoble de tambores* ... Mejor descubranlo por su cuenta.. :) **_

_**Cómo podrán notar, la relación se va cimentando... Y pronto redactare una escena algo... Un poco... Subidita... Gracias a todos por su incondicional apoyo! Ésta historia esta teniendo mucho más éxito del que yo esperaba. Muchas gracias! **_

**_This is it... For now_**


	10. Chapter 10: Confesiones de Medianoche

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Thestral212: bueno, que bueno leerte, Si, aqui ya se va formando algo más sentimental e incluso carnal jajajaja. **_

_**Qua3183: jajajaja, lo sé, Fleur ha sufrido bastante pero ya tendrá su recompensa jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo. **_

_** VSATGPFAN88: jajajaja xD tu comentario! Simplemente mori de risa xD hiciste mi dia muy feliz y te lo agradezco mucho, no puedo develar si aparecera Natachiiiia pero ya veremos. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Y no te preocupes, me alegra dsber que sigues mi otra historia. Tú tenias una? Qué paso? La comenzaste bien :) **_

_**ANI-CASI: xD jajaja ves! Yo siempre te he dicho que los celos en breves cantidades son lindos :) espero saber pronto de ti. **_

_**PKmarie09: jajaja tomaré como un halago el "gran escritora de locuras" jajaja, me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, te lo agradezco. espero no sea la última vez que sepa de ti! Muchas gracias! **_

_**Karean: si tambien disfrute la escena de los celos y la escena de la asistente. Gracias por tu opinion! :) **_

_**dmpanda5: aque hay otro capitulo con un poco mas de interacción como sugerias xD gracias por leer! **_

_**Alexia Potterhead: si, por fin aparece la verdad de natasha. Gracias por leer h comentar! **_

_**ImcC: no desesperes! XD aqui hay otro para leer xD Gracias por tu revies y por tomarte el tiempo de leer y por dejarme en claro que te gusta esta historia y es tu favorita xD **_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (no les resulta molesto leer siempre lo mismo? A mi resulta tedioso tener que escribir que no es mío siempre xD). Sorry por mis errores de escritura.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: **_

_**Confesiones de medianoche**_

* * *

Hermione vio regresar a Fleur con las dos tazas de chocolate caliente prometido, la castaña sonrió, debía admitir que desde que estaba con la francesa se había adaptado a sus regímenes de alimentación, es decir, comer 3 veces al día con platillos bien estructurados. Observó a Fleur mientras se sentaba y se percató que su vientre comenzaba a notarse, no le importaba y siendo sincera pensaba que se veía lindo pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario por riesgo a herir los sentimientos de la otra.

-Gracias -Dijo tomando la taza entre manos y la rubia le sonrió en respuesta, después de darle un trago y disfrutar del sabor en su boca se decidió a hablar- Entonces ¿Qué querías decirme?

Fleur pensó en replicar, no quería hablar primero pero era algo infantil pelear por "quién habla primero"- Yo soy una Veela.

Hermione sonrió- ¿Eso? A estás alturas creo eso no es algo nuevo.

Ambas se rieron, Fleur se puso seria de nuevo mientras dejaba la taza en la pequeña mesa, aún continuaban sentadas en la alfombra- Si, pero... Yo solo me enamoro una vez en mi vida... Por toda la vida

Hermione asintió- Lo sé

-Pero soy capaz de vivir si el amor de la otra no me corresponde... O puedo jamás encontrarlo -Hermione de nuevo asintió ante la confesión de la otra y Fleur se sintió un poco fuera de lugar casi como si Hermione ya lo supiera- si encuentro a mi "pareja" y ésta no me corresponde puedo vivir con otras parejas "sexuales"... Sé que suena promiscuo pero entiende que...

-Lo sé Fleur, no tienes que excusarte, sé que no tienes más alternativa -Hermione le sonrió para darle ánimo

Fleur se acomodó en su asiento-Si tenemos una niña... Es probable que tenga el gen Veela

La castaña torció un poco la boca - Creí que sólo eras un cuarto Veela

-Y lo soy... Pero eso es algo que no está a mi alcance

- ¿Y tendrá que pasar las mismas condiciones que tú?

Fleur sonrió- Lo dudo, si yo fuera mitad Veela probablemente hubiese muerto de no estar con mi "pareja"... Me afecta en mi salud... Pero no me mata... Es muy probable de ser niña solo tenga el encanto de atraer a otro y en cuánto a su "pareja"... Bueno no estoy muy segura

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos- "te afecta en tu salud".. Eso dijiste... ¿Eso quiere decir que ya lo encontraste?

-¿Tiene relevancia? -

-Por supuesto... Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada

-No quiero estar con nadie más que tú y nuestro hijo

Hermione sabía que esa no era precisamente su respuesta pero por el momento se quedó contenta con ella- Entonces... No veo el problema... Si es niña... Será hermosa

-¿Puedo preguntar si sabías lo que te acabo de decir? Y ¿Cómo?-Fleur ahora tomó un sorbo de chocolate.

-Eso... Mi ex novia... Ella... Natasha era parte Veela

Fleur formó una "O" con su boca antes de contestar- bien, creo que... Tú tenias algo que decir

Hermione asintió- se llamaba Natasha... Llama, no está muerta...-(N/A: no, no está muerta para dolor de ustedes)- Ella y yo tuvimos una relación -Crookshanks maulló mientras se colocaba en las piernas de Fleur- No fue muy... Exitosa...

-¿Qué paso con ella? -Preguntó Fleur observando las facciones de la otra y rascando la parte trasera de la oreja del felino

-Ella... Era parte Veela... Siempre fue muy... Libre...

-¿Libre?

-Bueno... Su herencia Veela siempre la traía muy... "inquieta"... -Hermione se acomodó, era evidente lo que quería dar a entender- Ella me había dicho sobre ... - 'Ermione -Interrumpió Fleur - No... Es cierto que siendo Veela no puedes evitar que los demás te miren pero no conlleva a que uno haga lo mismo... Disculpa, pero la herencia Veela no es excusa... Te dije que suena promiscuo pero no es así... Yo tengo la herencia Veela y jamás me he comportado incorrectamente... -ambas se mantuvieron calladas un momento- lo siento, por interrumpir, prosigue por favor.

Hermione parecía perdida en sus pensamientos pero asintió- Estuvimos cerca de un año juntas... En verdad me gustaba... -Tomó un respiro- incluso pensaba pedirle... Matrimonio, Yo realmente la quería pero eso para ella no fue suficiente -Fleur sintió una ola de molestia recorrer su cuerpo, aquella mujer desconocida pudo tenerlo todo de Su castaña, pero había una pieza faltante, algo que no le terminaba de encajar- ¿Porque terminaron?

- ¿Version larga? -Inquirió la castaña y Fleur se encogió de hombros- Bien, creo te contaré la larga y así podrás entender -Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a relatar mientras las imágenes se acumulaban en su mente.

_**~Inicio FlashBack~**_

_-¿Entonces? ¿te animas? ¡Vamos Mione! Hace mucho que no vamos juntas a una fiesta -Ginny le sonreía con todos los dientes- por favooooor_

-Me gustaría pero estará Vanessa y sabes cómo se pone Natasha con ella

_Ginny volteo los ojos- ¿Y qué? Disculpa Hermione pero no creí haberte dicho que "Nataggchiiia" estaba invitada_

_Hermione la miró seriamente- por favor Ginevra... No empieces, y respetala por favor_ _-Ante la respuesta Ginny dejó escapar un bufido y un "aja" sarcástico- en verdad_ _Ginny, no quiero problemas con Natasha_

_-he ahí el detalle... Tú no tienes problemas con Natasha... Tú problema ES Natasha..._

_Hermione levantó una ceja con molestia- Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa temprano -Cerró la carpeta y la colocó a un lado del escritorio- Iré a casa, Natasha se llevara una grata sorpresa ¿Tú iras a la fiesta_?

-_Yeap -La pelirroja comenzó a salir de la oficina- ¡Ohh! Te mandé unos chocolates que Harry trajo de su viaje con Ron, al parecer mi hermano te trajo algo y bueno... El no pierde esperanzas contigo... De cualquier forma... Te aviso para que tu "encantadora" -expreso con tono sarcástico- pelirroja teñida... Porque mira -Ginny le mostró un mechón de su cabello- esto es pelirrojo... Lo de ella es puro peróxido... -Ginny se calló ante el gesto de desacuerdo de su amiga- No te pongas así... Sabes que puedes obtener esto cuando quieras... A Harry le encantaría compartir con su mejor amiga_

_- Ok, suficiente -Hermione se levantó_

_-Bueno, ya... Como te decía... Te aviso porque Los chocolates son para ti... Tu adorado tormento ya esta bastante subidita de peso cómo para ..._

_Hermione no quiso escuchar mas y se desapareció de su oficina en un 'plop', era muy molesto tener que escuchar a ginny lanzando todo tipo de comentarios mal intencionados a su novia. No era un secreto que ninguno de sus amigos aprobaba su relación pero ella pensaba que no era necesario llegar a los apelativos degradantes. Abrió los ojos respirando el aroma de su departamento y justamente vio en la mesa una caja de chocolates. Pero ahí habia algo que no cuadraba, observó a su alrededor en silencio y estaba habitualmente desarreglado, Hermione gustaba del orden pero Natasha no y habia aprendido a convivir con ello, escuchó un ruido proveniente de la recámara e intento alejar con todas sus fuerzas los malos pensamientos pese a que ella conocía muy bien los ruidos que su novia hacía en la cama_.

_Se quedó estática en la sala, pensando si en verdad quería descubrir lo que había en su recámara, una oleada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, un ardor en la boca del estómago la determinó a ir a la habitación, caminó sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas perderían la fuerza, vio la puerta entre abierta y lentamente la empujó. En un segundo todo su mundo se derrumbó, comprobó lo que tanto temía y algo aún peor. Sobre la que era su novia estaba su supuesto buen y fiel amigo de cabellos rojizos. Sintió que la boca se le secaba y un ligero mareo, estuvo en esa posición hasta que los amantes se percataron de su presencia y se separaron con evidente nerviosismo_.

_**~Fin Flasback~**_

Ambas mujeres habían estado en silencio desde que la castaña terminara su relato. Hermione tenia la mirada perdida, sin ningún rastro de emoción y en contraste el rostro de Fleur había experimentado súbitos cambios de expresión, había permanecido en silencio sin poder estructurar algo coherente.

-Lo siento... Yo no sabía -Fleur no tenia ni idea del porqué se disculpaba pero sentía la necesidad

- No tienes porqué disculparte -Hermione esbozo una ligera sonrisa- Tú no tenias nada que ver

Fleur asintió- ¿Puedo saber qué paso después?

Hermione asintió- Ella y yo terminamos... Soy una estúpida... ¿Sabes? Ella ya lo había hecho antes... Siempre me decía que era su herencia Veela... Y yo de estúpida le creí -La castaña luchaba por mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos- Yo sabía que no era la primera vez... Yo veía en su rostro el engaño, lo olía en su cuerpo... Esa no fue la primera vez...

-Pero fue la última -Fleur se acercó a ella y abrazó para después darle un beso en la mejilla- y eso es lo que importa... Que esa mujer no va a volver a jugar contigo

Hermione sonrió, era su única pequeña victoria en su tormentosa relación- No sé que me dio valor ese día, quizás era porque lo vi, quizás porque era mi cama, quizás porque era mi amigo ¡Joder! Era mi amigo! ¡Mi amigo! -Su voz se quebro y Sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos

Fleur la abrazó aún más fuerte y besó su frente- Está bien, está bien -estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, únicamente abrazadas escuchando la respiración de la otra.

Hermione se separó - Perdí toda comunicación con Ronald y con Ella... Estaba muy herida... -Hermione dio un hondo suspiro- pero... -Se acomodó en su lugar- Me siento mejor... ¿Sabes? Pase todo estos meses sufriendo por eso... Llorando casi a diario... Lamentándome por lo que pude haber hecho y... La verdad es que yo no tuve nada que ver... Ellos son los malos...

Fleur sonrió, podía ver que la castaña hablaba en serio, había cierto dolor en sus ojos pero no rencor, ni rabia u odio. Estaba dolida, era cierto, una traición siempre duele pero lo había superado- Me alegro que lo estés superando

Hermione asintió con mejor ánimo- Si, además -La castaña esbozo una gran sonrisa- Vamos a ser madres -Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Fleur no pudo ni quiso evitar la oleada de felicidad y calor que recorrió su cuerpo y asintió- quiero dejarte claro que... 'Ermione tú... Me gustas... Mucho -Fleur no se atrevía a mirar a la castaña- y yo... Sé que es un tanto... Tonto a estas alturas y... No sé... Simplemente

Hermione sostuvo la quijada de Fleur y la obligó a levantar la mirada, siempre creyó que el hecho de que una persona se declarara era muy lindo y halagador, pero que Fleur le estuviera confesando que le gustaba y con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas era otro nivel, había algo en su interior que burbujeaba alegría y la hacía sentir sobrenaturalmente feliz- Tú también me gustas Fleur... -No meditó sobre sus palabras, simplemente fue lo primero que salió de su boca y una revelación que a ella misma le sorprendió - Sé qué no iniciamos en las mejores condiciones y que no tenemos una situación muy normal... Pero eres una mujer muy valiosa y encantadora... -Sintió sus mejillas arder- También me gustas... -Fleur se mordió el labio y la castaña sintió un cosquilleo, se acercó a Fleur y la besó brevemente en los labios- Yo también creo que es un tanto extraño dado la situación... Embarazosa... -Ambas se permitieron reír y relajarse- Pero creo que realmente podemos hacer esto funcionar...

A esas alturas Fleur sonreía tanto que las mejillas le dolían pero poco le importaba- ¿Cómo pareja? -y Hermione asintió a modo de respuesta- Quiero que sepas... Que yo jamás te dañaría... Estoy completamente comprometida... a mi no me interesa nadie más... -Fleur quería decirle que en verdad no era un "Gusto", sino que estaba enamorada y que era la única a la que amaba y amaría, pero al pensarlo creyó que era demasiado para la otra

Hermione sonrió porque confiaba en las palabras de la otra, había algo que le decía que Fleur era sincera. Se acercó y le besó los labios tiernamente, Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro en medio del beso y tomó la cabeza de la otra entre sus manos para profundizar el beso, Hermione se inclinó un poco más y pudo tomar la cintura de Fleur para atraerla hacia si, sentía el aliento caliente de la otra, la rubia sintió cómo le apretaba casi dolorosamente la espalda para pegarla aún más, abrió la boca sospechando las intenciones de la otra y de inmediato sintió la húmeda y caliente lengua de Hermione sobre la suya, acariciándole, luchando por el control, la castaña se inclinó y con cuidado recostó a Fleur sobre su espalda, rompió el beso tan solo un instante para morderle el labio inferior a Fleur antes de volver a encontrar sus lenguas.

Era una sensación increíble, nunca había sentido labios tan suaves y ese aliento a menta estaba acabando con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, se separó de la rubia para pedir aprobación y cuándo sus ojos se encontraron pudo ver deseo en ellos, lujuria contenida y esa fue toda la aprobación necesaria. Se colocó sobre Fleur acariciando los costados de su cuerpo, sintió un cosquilleo en su parte mas íntima, su piel se erizo al sentir las manos de Fleur por debajo de su blusa, tocando su espalda. La castaña se separó para comenzar a desprenderse de la ropa y lo peor, que jamás pudo haber imaginado, sucedió... Alguien tocó la puerta. Ambas mujeres dejaron salir un suspiro de indignación, Hermione se recostó a lado de Fleur, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, maldiciendo a su suerte, la puerta de nuevo sonó y vio a Fleur levantarse de la alfombra y dirigirse a la puerta, Hermione se levantó y se sentó en el sillón.

Fleur abrió la puerta con poco entusiasmo y una larga cabellera pelirroja apareció- Buenas noches Fleur -la chica Weasley asentó un beso en la mejilla de la otra, Fleur se cubría la boca con la mano- ¡Hermione! -Ginny entró al apartamento y se dirigió a su amiga para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Ginevra -El tono de voz de la castaña notaba ligero resentimiento- ¿Sabes qué hora es? Probablemente más de media noche

Ginny iba a hablar pero ladeo un poco la cabeza y observó detenidamente a su amiga, después, cómo si algo la hubiese abofeteado se giró a ver a Fleur que tenia las mejillas coloradas y los labios ligeramente hinchados, de nuevo miró a su amiga y sonrió maliciosamente- Ohh... -Dijo aún con su sonrisa y Hermione negó con la cabeza- No tardaré, yo sólo quería decirte algo y después... Pueden seguir dónde estaban

-Yo me retiro -Fleur se acercó a Ginny y la besó en la mejilla, seguidamente se giró a Hermione y le dio un leve beso en los labios- Estás en tu casa Ginevra, con su permiso me retiro, Buenas noches.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y vio alejarse a Fleur, no tuvo necesidad de ver a Ginny para saber que la pelirroja la observaba intensamente y con su sonrisa traviesa en la cara- No es lo que tú piensas -Dijo intentando convercerse a si misma

-Estoy segura de eso -Aclaro la pelirroja- En todo caso, eso lo debatimos luego... Tengo algo que decirte -Ginny hizo una pausa y Hermione la animó con la cabeza a seguir- Hermione... Estoy... ¡Embarazada!

Hermione sintió su quijada caer al piso y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, ambas reían bastante mientras se mantenían unidas- ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Merlín! ¡Muchas Felicidades! -Por fin se separaron y ambas chicas sonreían

-Gracias -Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba- Estoy muy... Emocionada ¡Embarazada! -Ginny río soñadoramente

-Disculpa mi intromisión -Fleur se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo- No pude evitar escuchar sus gritos... ¡Muchas Felicidades! -Fleur la abrazo de nuevo- Ahora si las dejo a solas

-No, por favor quédate -Pidió Ginny- a mi no me importa y estoy segura que Hermione está encantada

Hermione sonrió y le extendió la mano a Fleur para que se sentara a su lado- ¿y Harry? ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó la castaña

Ginny se mordió el labio con nervisismo- Aún no lo sabe

Fleur abrió los ojos- Creo deberías decirle

-Lo haré, lo haré... Mañana... Quiero prepararle una cena o algo así...

Fleur sonrió con evidente entusiasmo- ¡Oh! Qué encantador... Podrías hacer una cena y al final darle un regalo que diga "el mejor papá" o algo así... ¡Oh! Y quizás -Fleur se quedo callada antes las miradas y sonrisas- lo siento

Ginny negó con la cabeza- No, es encantador y es una buena idea -la pelirroja le sonrió a la castaña- quizás podrías ir a mi casa y ayudarme con los preparativos, mañana no pienso ir al hospital y quizás puedas pasarte por nuestro departamento y apoyarme un poco... Por lo que me ha dicho Herms eres muy buena con decoración y cocinas exquisito

Fleur se sonrojo por el cumplido indirecto de su "casi" esposa- si, creo si podría

Ginny dio un brinco de alegría- Genial... Es buena la convivencia... Después de todo nuestros jugaran juntos ¿Cierto?

- ¡Claro! -se apresuro a decir la castaña y Fleur la miró sorprendida por el entusiasmo- casi como hermanos

* * *

Hermione sentía una enorme migraña avecinarse, hojeaba una y otra vez las tres hojas de enfrente, las miraba detenidamente intentando hallar la diferencia, la puerta se abrió y Ginny entró- ¿Problemas?

Hermione le mostró las tres hojas que la traían transtornada- ¿Diferencia?

Ginny se encogió de hombros- ¿Para qué?

- Las copas... -Dijo antes de darle un último vistazo- Mi mama me mandó tres "modelos" para escoger... Simplemente son iguales...

La pelirroja se rió- Hablalo con Fleur -Habían pasado un par de días desde que Ginny y Fleur compaginarán. Hermione metió las tres hojas en su bolso y comenzó a guardar sus cosas- ¿A dónde vas? -Ginny observó el reloj y aún era temprano

-Iré a buscar a Fleur al trabajo y la llevaré a cenar -La castaña se levantó - abrieron un buen lugar de pasta, o eso me dijo Ani de la recepción y bueno... Fleur ama la pasta... Creo le gustará, igual y podemos hablar de las copas... Ella sabra que hacer -La castaña se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su amiga y su enorme sonrisa.

-Esta buena ¿Verdad? -Preguntó la pelirroja riendo- Me refiero a la situación entre ustedes

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro- Si, ella realmente... Me agrada... Me gusta... y ¿Porqué no llevar las cosas a otro nivel? Después de todo nos vamos a casar y a ser madres -Ginny le sonrió y asintió- bueno, me retiro. Hablamos mañana ¿Vale?

Ginny se levantó y dirigió a la puerta- No olvides que Harry y yo les tenemos una comida dentro de dos semanas, antes de la boda

Hermione asintió- Aunque quisiera olvidarlo no me dejarías, Hasta mañana.

Y con un leve sonido abandonó el hospital, observó a su alrededor las oficinas del ministerio, mucha gente pasaba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Ella conocía muy bien la ubicación de cada departamento del ministerio así que le fue fácil ubicarse, con nerviosismo se dirigió a las oficinas dónde debería estar Fleur. al llegar habían varios escritorios y algunas otras puertas- Disculpa -Dijo a una mujer morena que no despegaba la vista de sus documentos- ¿Fleur Delacour? Podría decirme

-Enfrente, tercera puerta -Interrumpió la mujer

-Gracias -Dijo y se dirigió a dónde le habían indicado, había una chica en el escritorio tomando un poco de café y redactando algun documento - Disculpa -Se aventuró a decir, la chica levantó una ceja sin despegar la vista de su documento- Busco a Fleur Delacour

La muchacha levantó su vista y se sobresalto, el café le salpicó en el traje- oh ¡Señorita Granger! -A la mujer parecía no importarle la mancha en su ropa- es decir... Señora... Bueno... Próxima...

Hermione cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja- Disculpa... Busco a Fleur

-Si, si... -la mujer se levantó y señaló la puerta a su derecha- Pase

Hermione pensó en sugerir que debía anunciarla pero le incomodaba estar con esa mujer, así que agradeció y caminó hacia su destino, abrió la puerta con cuidado y apenas entrar pudo sentir el aroma de Fleur. La rubia no despejó la vista de la carpeta que leía, Hermione comenzó a pensar que debía de ser un requisito no levantar la vista de los documentos para trabajar en el ministerio. Fleur no se habia percatado siquiera de su presencia. La castaña se sacudió el pelo y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Tienes el repor... -Fleur al fin alzó la vista y sus facciones cambiaron- ¿'Ermione? -La mujer sonrió y la castaña le devolvió el gesto mientras se acercaba a ella, Fleur se levantó de su lugar para encontrarse con ella. Hermione le tomó por la cintura y unió sus labios, la rubia se aferró a su cuello, segundos después se separaron ambas sonrientes- Que agradable sorpresa

-Quería invitarte a comer -Hermione sonrió- Pasta

A Fleur le brillaron los ojos por el gesto- Ok, dame un minuto y nos vamos

Hermione asintió y se fue a sentar al sillón, cerró los ojos para disfrutar del aroma de esa oficina, el aroma de Fleur impregnado en cada cosa que ahí había. En tiempo récord la rubia estaba lista y dispuesta. Se desaparecieron de la oficina de Fleur y aparecieron justo en la puerta del local, la verdad era que Hermione había pasado desde el inicio del día averiguando acerca del lugar, le daba mucha ilusión llevar a Fleur. Apenas entrar el olor a tomate y especias les abrió el apetito. Eligieron una mesa con vista hacia la calle y ordenaron.

-Muy bonito -Declaró la rubia

Hermione asintió- Me lo recomendó Marcela, una amiga -Hermione se sobresalto cuando recordó que habia cambiado la versión "original" de la historia, dio un sorbo a su copa de agua y de nuevo se sobresalto.

Fleur la observaba muy divertida, era la segunda vez que saltaba y le causaba gracia ver el estado de nerviosismo de Hermione- ¿Pasa algo? -Vio que su acompañante sacaba un par de hojas y se las mostraba- ¿Copas de brindis?

Hermione le sonrió, Fleur era muy perspicaz- Mi madre me las envío... Se supone debería escoger una pero no encuentro la diferencia

A Fleur le pareció hermosa la declaración y tomo las hojas entre sus manos- Mira -Se lo mostró a Hermione- la 027 es de longitud mas pequeña y un acabado mas simple, algo hosco -Hermione abrió los ojos al fin darse cuenta- la 03 tiene en el borde un ligero, muy ligero decorado de oro, casi no se ve pero en al especificación dice "D: Fr/Dor" -Hermione levanto la ceja, habia visto las letras pero no pensó que tuvieran significados.- "Decorado: en Franjas Doradas" eso significa y éste último... Es mas una copa de vino por el ancho, creo tu madre se confundió aquí, o esa es mi opinión

Hermione se giró a ver su copa de agua- Para mi que todas eran iguales, siempre que sean de vidrio eran copas...

Fleur rió- Si, en realidad no es nada... "especial"... Pero... No sé

-creo que la segunda está bien -Hermione tomó la hoja- ¿y tú?

Fleur asintió- Después de todo será pocos invitados, mi madre hizo que mi padre recortara la lista de invitados

- La de mi familia solo son mis padres, dos primas y mi abuela

En breve los platillos llegaron y siguieron conversando del tema de la boda, todo era muy privado y pequeño. Fleur se reía muy seguido por los comentarios de la castaña, estaba poniendo esfuerzo en ser graciosa.

-¿Regresaras a la oficina? -Preguntó Fleur observando su reloj

Hermione negó- Creo iré al departamento ¿Que hay de ti?

- También, es un poco tarde. ¿entonces vamos juntas?

Hermione se rió y asintió, abrió amablemente la puerta para que Fleur saliera, estuvo a punto de avanzar pero una cabellera rojiza se quedo justo en el umbral. La castaña sintió su boca secarse al encontrarse de frente con aquella persona que tanto había evitado y que inevitablemente ahora el destino los ponía en el mismo lugar

Fleur se notaba un poco nerviosa- Oh -Dijo al ver la cara de ambas personas

-Hermione

La castaña tomó un respiro- Ron -(N/A: jeje...¿creyeron que era otra?) Que gusto verte -Él chico no supo que responder y únicamente se limito a asentir- Me gustaría hablar en otro momento contigo -Hermione miró a Fleur y tomó su mano- pero ahora tengo otros asuntos - El chico miró a Fleur interrogante- Con permiso

Hermione no espero respuesta y caminó hacia afuera, tomó la mano de Fleur y desaparecieron.

Desde la llegada al departamento Hermione había estado ligeramente callada, habían hablado de ir de compras, un poco de trabajo pero nada del repentino encuentro. Fleur se terminó de cepillar los dientes y avanzó al cuarto dónde la castaña leía en la cama- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -Preguntó mientras se deslizaba por las sábanas en busca de su acompañante.

Hermione cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa, abrazando a Fleur- No creo que haya mucho de que hablar

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo que dijiste no es verdad? Acerca de perdonarlo -Fleur deslizaba su dedo por la clavícula de la castaña

Hermione sentía cosquillas por la acción de la rubia- No, es verdad, si lo hubiese visto unos meses antes lo hubiese golpeado... Es solo que me sorprendió... Eso es todo... Si te confieso algo... Me dieron muchas ganas de hablar con él -Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir que Fleur le besaba la quijada

-Entonces deberías hacerlo -Susurró - Habla mañana con él

Hermione asintió incapaz de responder y se giro para besar a Fleur en los labios mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo, desvío su atención y comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia

-Yo te puedo confesar que me gusta mucho eso -Dijo entre suspiros la rubia y Hermione comenzó a morder ligeramente el cuello.

Fleur se separó y besó los labios de la otra, llegó a su cuello y subió para jugar, lamer y mordisquear su oreja, Hermione estaba jadeando- Yo te confieso que podría dártelo las veces que me lo permitieses

Fleur se separó y sonrió, sus ojos brillaron un momento, besó una vez más a Hermione, sus lenguas se encontraron y al separarse jaló levemente el labio inferior de la castaña, sonrió de nuevo- Yo te confieso que bien recibiría lo que tu quisieras -El tono de la rubia no dejaba lugar a dudas, se giró dándole la espalda a la castaña y haciendo un especial énfasis en pegar su trasero contra las caderas de Hermione, tomo el brazo de la otra y lo llevo hasta su pecho- lo que quisieses

* * *

_**y... Tenemos acción xD es mi idea o todas mis historias van a eso? XD tendré que hacer uso de mi imaginación para no repetir xD Jajajaja.**_

_**Gracias por su gran apoyo, en verdad es mas de lo que esperaba. Ya vamos teniendo una mayor y mejro interacción entre las chicas y quién sabe... Quizás... Quizás... Algo más xD El próximo capítulo tenemos bodorrrrriiiiiiioooo! XD listas madrinas?**_

* * *

_**Felices fiestas patrias (a los mexicanos) y aunque no creo en la independencia del país... Hay puente! XD Que pasen un buen día! **_

_**This is it... For now**_


	11. Chapter 11: Renaceres

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Karean: Jajajaja me quedó claro tu desagrado a Ron. Si, creo es un capítulo prometedor. Gracias por tu comentario. **_

_**VSATGPFAN88: Jajajajaja vaya! Una declaración de amor Jajajaja. Si, me acorde de tus ruegos. ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto la odias? Jajaja apenas estoy calentando xD jajaja y por ahi tus conjeturas de Ron van por buen camino. Me alegro que ames a Ginny! Aqui tiene su participacion :) y lo de cortarlo "ahí" aquí lo compenso xD. Espero te agrade el capituo y gracias por leer.**_

_**Lunazul22: Jajajaja. No desesperes, aquí está un capítulo con eso.**_

_**PKMarie09: eres buena adivina entonces jajaja. ¿Acción? creoaqui hay algo que puede gustar. que bueno que saques tu vestido! Muy pero muy bien! Jajaja, vaya me halaga más saber que soy tu primer comentario. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Ani: no, pues si comentaste ya puedo publicar jajaja. Oh! me alegro que te gustara la escena, aquí hay algo un tanto romantico jajaja. Gracias por leer.**_

_**asdf: jajaja, mmm.. No puedo cumplir eso, la tengo que reencontrar con Ron, como simbolo que deja sus fantasmas atrás, Gracias por tu comentario!**_

_**Thestral212: lo deje en lo mejor pero aquí lo continuó xD Si, estoy inspirada por el puente xD así que aproveche para dejar fluir mis ideas. Me alegro ver que te das el tiempito de comentar, muchas gracias Tani. **_

_**Alexia Potterhead: jajaja me alegra que sea de tu agrado el capitulo, lamento haberte dejado sin aliento pero quería jugar jajaja. Gracias por comentar**_

_**Qua3183: me alegra ver que alguien ve el lado bueno a las acciones de Ron xD si, confieso que hice a propósito la escena del restaurante xD Gracias por seguir la historia**_

_**Minxi-san: feliz cumple, en mi otra historia te felicite xD. Lo mejor de dejarlo en algo interesante es que... En eso empieza el capitulo de hoy xD gracias por leer!**_

_**ImCc: xD ya puedes ir en busca de tu Veela xD Gracias por amar esta historia y por seguirla con muchas ansias. **_

_**dmpanda5: jajajaja, espero poder recompensar tu susto con este capítulo que esta movidito. **_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Los personajes y la canción no son de mi autoría. **_

___**Taaadaaa! Yo otra vez xD. Recibí varios comentarios que me decían que "Lo deje en lo más bueno", pues espero poder compensarselos con este capítulo, que muy particularmente a mi me encanto escribir. Tenemos "Acción" damas y damos! XD... ¿recuerdan que al inicio dije que esta historia tendría una duración de poco mas de 10 capítulos? ¿Pues que creen? ¡Ya nos vamos! XD no no es cierto... Al contrario... Amenme (tampoco es cierto, bueno, si gustan) pues he decido que mi historia no abarca esa cantidad, asi que he decidido alargarla y ahora, quizas, es probable que tenga una duración de alrededor 20 capítulos (no me crean mucho, quizás más o menos, por algo no fui matemática).**_

___**Sorry por mis faltas de ortografia**_

* * *

_** Capitulo 11: **_

_**Renaceres**_

* * *

_(N/A: Inicio de escenas sexuales, apto solo para mayores de edad y/o responsables de su sexualidad *No incluye niños precoces, da igual! Cómo si me hicieran caso_)

Hermione besó el hombro de Fleur, se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción y la rubia echó un suspiro, la castaña coló su mano por debajo de la blusa de la otra y rozó su vientre con la yema de sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, Si no habia mal interpretado Fleur le había dado luz verde para intimar y eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer- Fleur -Hermione besó la parte trasera del cuello de la rubia- ¿Te arrepentirás de esto mañana? -Preguntó casi implorando por una negativa.

Fleur tomó la mano de la castaña y la posicionó sobre su trasero, Hermione apretó- Ni al amanecer ni después -Confesó.

Con mayor valor, metió su mano por debajo del pequeño short de Fleur y jugó con el elástico de la ropa interior. Sacó su mano y la deslizó por la cintura de la rubia, levantó ligeramente la blusa y besó la oreja de Fleur- Necesito esto afuera -Hermione tiró de la blusa de Fleur y la rubia se levantó ligeramente para permitir que se la quitara, Hermione se removió en la cama y comenzó a descender por la espalda de la rubia, beso sus hombros y bajó, desabrochó el sostén y besó la piel expuesta, continuó bajando por la columna hasta llegar al coxis, pasó su lengua, echó un vistazo a la rubia antes de comenzar a bajar el short, podía ver como la respiración de la otra se hacía más agitada, metió sus dedos por el elástico de la ropa interior roja de la rubia, Fleur se levantó para facilitarlo.

Hermione suspiró y tragó saliva con dificultad al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, comenzó besando los muslos y comenzó a subir, tomó los glúteos de la rubia entre sus manos y los apretó, lamió uno de ellos para después morderlo. Paso su lengua por toda la espalda de la rubia, su piel era muy suave. Se despojó de su propia ropa en poco tiempo, se acostó junto a Fleur nuevamente y pegó su, ahora desnudo, cuerpo contra la espalda de la rubia.

Fleur dejó escapar un gemido y apretó la almohada con fuerza- ¿Tú tampoco? -Preguntó la rubia con voz temblorosa- Te arrepentirás -aclaró

-No podría arrepentirme nunca de esto -Declaró una voz a su lado, sintió la mano calurosa de la castaña aprisionar su pecho, pellizcar su pezón, la rubia restregó su cuerpo contra Hermione en busca de más contacto, podía sentir los pechos de la otra sobre su espalda, la castaña también comenzó a moverse. Sintió la húmeda lengua de la castaña acariciar la parte trasera de su oreja, sintió el aliento caliente contra su cabeza y le erizó, Hermione comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamerlo. La rubia tomó la mano de la otra y la deslizó por debajo de su vientre, guiándola hacia su centro. Hermione retiró su mano y apretó un glúteo de Fleur antes de deslizar su mano entre ellos-Levanta -Pidió la castaña y Fleur levantó su pierna dándole acceso.

Fleur soltó un gemido al sentir su clítoris siendo estimulado, Hermione mordía la parte de atrás de su espalda, por debajo de su cuello, Fleur tomó sus propios pechos entre manos y comenzó a masajearlos. Debido a la humedad un dedo de Hermione se deslizó y penetró a la rubia, Fleur se mordió el labio y un gemido salió, otro dedo se sumó y comenzaron a penetrarla a una velocidad regular, Fleur comenzó a pellizcar con mayor fuerza sus pechos.

Hermione aumentó la velocidad y con su propia pierna levantó la de Fleur, ocasionando que se abriera un poco más, escuchó a Fleur soltar mayores jadeos, puso un poco mas de fuerza a la penetración hasta que su palma chocaba contra los labios de Fleur. La rubia dejo escapar un grito y la castaña sintió como las paredes de Fleur se contraían, sus dedos abandonaron la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia.

Fleur sintió que Hermione retiraba sus dedos y se giro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, primero débilmente después con más pasión, abrió su boca y dejó pasar la lengua de la castaña para jugar con la propia, Fleur pasó una de sus manos por sobre la otra y le arañó la espalda, bajo su mano y se aferró al trasero de la otra- Me gusta esto- Declaró entre besos antes de darle otro buen apretón al glúteo de la castaña, se colocó sobre Hermione y con la punta de la lengua rozó uno de sus pezones, Hermione dio un pequeño brincó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Fleur mordió el pezón antes de metérselo a la boca y masajearlo con la lengua, Con su mano libre masajeó al otro. Soltó el pecho de la castaña y la besó, se separó para bajar lentamente, recorriendo con la lengua el cuello y oreja de su compañera.

Besó su pecho y mordió el pezón antes de seguir bajando, sus manos continuaron la labor en los pechos, bajó hasta el vientre y el inicio del vello, retiró sus manos, las deslizó por los costados de la cintura, acarició los muslos y separó las piernas de Hermione, quién se encontraba aferrada a la sábana e intentando ahogar varios gemidos. Fleur abrió las piernas de la otra y con sus manos abrió los pliegues de la castaña para dejar al descubierto su centro de placer, con la punta de su lengua tocó el clítoris y arrancó un gemido de la castaña, sonrió antes de volver a hacerlo, lo atrapó entre sus labios y con cuidado le dio pequeñas mordidas- Fleur... -Jadeo la castaña- Adentro... Te quiero adentro...-Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Fleur continuó jugando con su boca unos segundos más y después su mano se deslizó por la entrada de Hermione, estaba bastante húmeda por lo que le fue fácil colocar tres dedos, Hermione abrió más las piernas, sus gemidos eran bastante fuertes y Fleur temió un momento por los vecinos. Decidida a terminar su labor la rubia comenzó a succionar el clítoris de la castaña mientras la penetraba y al llegar hasta lo más profundo movía sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la otra y los retiraba de nuevo, repitió la acción varias veces hasta sentir que sus dedos quedaban atrapados dentro, dejó de moverlos y los mantuvo un momento ahí, pero su boca con un ritmo muy lento seguía lamiendo. Al fin sintió a la otra relajarse y retiró sus dedos, se levantó de su posición y se acercó a besar el cuello de la castaña esperando que su respiración se normalizara.

_(N/A: Fin de escenas_)

Hermione rodeó a Fleur con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su boca, estaba sonriendo- Wow -Sonrió nuevamente- Fleur... Eres increíble

La rubia sonrió- Mi placer -Dijo mientras la abrazaba, su cuerpo estaba sudado y algo cansado, sintió que la castaña la abrazaba y besaba su frente, comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo su brazo. El sueño pronto la dominó.

Hermione se levantó de buen ánimo, no necesito del despertador para levantarse, se levantó por la falta de calor a su lado, observó a su derecha y la rubia ya no estaba, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina y envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana salió del cuarto parandose en el marco de la puerta observando a Fleur en su pequeña bata terminar de hacer jugo.

-Buenos días -Dijo la castaña sonriéndole

Fleur se giro y se echó el cabello hacía atrás con una sonrisa- Días -Respondió únicamente, inicialmente habia temido por la reacción de la castaña pero ahora estaba segura que su relación habia avanzado- Deberías ducharte

Hermione asintió y sonrió- Si, eso haré -Soltó la sábana dejándola caer al piso y mostrando su desnudez, Fleur sonrió y se mordió el labio- Me voy a bañar -Hermione dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta- Eres bienvenida -Dijo desde el baño

Fleur se cubrió la cara mientras sonreía, mordió su dedo índice antes de seguir el mismo camino de la castaña.

* * *

Hermione no pudo contener la risa y mordió su lápiz para intentar disimular pero varios de sus compañeros la miraban desaprobatoriamente.

El hombre de pie se aclaró la garganta- Bien compañeros, si todos están de acuerdo con la aprobación presupuestal damos por terminada la sesión -Todos cerraron sus carpetas, Hermione tomó el pequeño frasco de agua y le dio un sorbo

-Buena mañana -Ginny se posicionó a su lado- a Gómez no le ha dado ni la mas mínima de gracia que estuvieras riendote toda la reunión

-Su problema -Hermione le sonrió a su amiga y caminó a la salida

-¿Su problema? ¿Recuerdas que es él quién dice si se aprueba tu propuesta experimental?

-Es una bastardo... No la aprobara nisiquiera si le pagara... porque me odia... Desde que entre -Hermione se encogió de hombros- Así que ¡Que le den! -Hermione hizo un movimiento obsceno con su mano y se soltó nuevamente a reír.

Ginny la miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar reír- Tu traes algo, ni un payaso hubiese podido reírse en esa reunión tan aburrida y para ti parecía un programa de comedia -Ginny la jaló del brazo y la metió a un armario- y me vas a contar ¡con detalle!

Hermione se colgó del cuello de Ginny seductoramente- Ginevra... -La pelirroja se sonrojo- No tienes que utilizar la fuerza... Puedes pedirlo... Aunque si te gusta rudo

Ginny se separó muy sonrojada y Hermione soltó una carcajada- Graciosa -Ginny abrió el armario para que salieran, Hermione se sostenía el estómago- Vamos Granger Risitas -Caminaron un tramo más, Hermione aun riendo- ¿Me vas a contar?

Hermione puso su dedo sobre su barbilla- Quizás

-Creo te has drogado -Ginny la observó- y te fumaste la mandrágora

Hermione se rió ante la ocurrencia y entró a la oficina de Ginny- Las cosas entre Fleur y yo están bien -Ginny abrió la boca con una sonrisa- Si -confirmó la castaña- Así de bien

Ginny casi salta de la alegría, sabia que lo que a su amiga le pasaba era más que una buena sesión de sexo, el sexo relajaba y desestresaba, pero lo que Hermione tenia era autentica felicidad- Felicidades Sra. Delacour

Hermione se rió- Aun no hemos decidido eso

-Ella es mayor que tu -Dedujo la pelirroja- Además sea cuál sea lo que decidan será perfecto.

- Si, Fleur hace las cosas... Perfectas... -Hermione echó su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa

Ginny sonrió, su amiga estaba enamorada y ni cuenta se habia dado, aún no era el momento de dárselo a conocer, Hermione le temía a enamorarse y si se encontraba con que lo habia hecho era probable que huyera, era mejor dejarla disfrutar del sentimiento y que ella lo descubriera y así pudiera comparar las ventajas del sentimiento- Si, la francesita tiene bastantes cualidades

Hermione permaneció en su lugar y posición- Creo que... Después de todo... Tener un hijo con ella es una muy buena decisión, ella es muy amorosa ¿Sabes? Crookshanks la ama... ¡Totalmente!... Le encanta que le rasque la oreja... Y no lo culpo, las manos de Fleur son muy suaves ¡y que no te engañe! No, no, no, que su lindo manicure y sus uñas perfectamente recortadas no te engañen... Ella cocina de todo y también limpia... Estoy encantada de sus HotCakes... Son suaves... ¡como su pelo! Su pelo es muy suave y huele rico... ¡Dios! Su olor... No sé y no me preguntes cómo le hace pero siempre huele rico... A menta... Siempre... Cómo... La pasta... ¡Oh! Solo que tiene la manía de colocar mi cepillo siempre en la misma posición, perpendicular a la pasta y ¡La pasta! La pasta siempre debe ser aplastada desde abajo, admiro eso... Le da una apariencia mas estética... ¡La pasta! Ella ama la pasta, ya sabes, el spaghetti, los tallarines y adora el fettuccine... Creo yo también lo amo...

Ginny intentaba procesar la información y los continuos cambios de tema de Hermione, todos con el único factor común: Fleur.

* * *

Fleur estaba cocinando un poco de pavo para la cena, hacía varias horas que había llegado, miró el reloj, Hermione aún no llegaba, le habia informado que llegaría hasta la noche probablemente porque tenia una reunión, pero le prometió llegar a cenar y la rubia creía en ella. Cerró la olla que contenía al pavo y se dedicó a desinfectar un poco de lechuga. Escuchó Un sonido proveniente de la sala, no se giro a ver pero sonrió.

-Buenas noches -Hermione la abrazó desde atrás pegándola a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en el cuello, pegó sus mejillas y aspiró el olor- Huele bien

-Espero que tengas hambre -Dijo Fleur acariciando a la castaña

Hermione la giro para que quedara frente a ella- me refería a ti -La castaña la tomó de la cintura y besó en los labios, se separó y sonrió- y cuándo es de ti, siempre tengo hambre

Fleur se rio- Primero tendrás que probar la cena y después veremos -Se giro de nuevo- Solo falta poner la mesa, cambiate y lava las manos, en unos minutos estará.

-Mejor pongo la mesa, me cambio y lavo las manos, acto seguido: cenamos -Sin esperar aprobación comenzó a poner la mesa.

Fleur sonrio y siguió en su labor, desde su primer encuentro sexual habían pasado dos semanas. Las dos mejores semanas de su relación, Hermione era atenta y cariñosa, los gestos y expresiones de amor eran bastante regulares. Sus encuentros sexuales también eran regulares, Fleur temía un poco porque sabia que su físico comenzaba a cambiar, alguno de sus conocidos le habia hecho el comentario de su aumento de peso. Afortunadamente sus antojos y mareos habían disminuido. Comenzó a servir la cena en sus respectivos platos y se sentó a esperar que Hermione regresara. La castaña salió de la recámara y sonrió, se sentó y dio el primer bocado- Tienes un don -Dijo la castaña haciendo alusión a la comida. Fleur la observó y río ante el comentario.

* * *

Hermione abotonaba su blusa blanca de magas largas, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación dando rápidos vistazos por el tocador- ¿Dónde? -Hermione abrió varios cajones sin hallar lo que buscaba.

Fleur entró a la habitación, con un labial en mano y le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un beso- Amor... -Fleur abrió una caja- Tu reloj -Sacó el accesorio de color plata y se lo colocó a Hermione en la mano.

La castaña se sonrojo y rio- Gracias... Me estaba volviendo loca -Hermione abrazó a la rubia - ¿Estás listas?

-Si ¿Nos vamos? -Inquirió la rubia. La castaña asintió y entralazo las manos para segundos después aparecer en la casa de Harry y Ginny.

La pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su amiga- ¡Pensé que no venían! -Ginny abrazó a la rubia- Hola Fleur

La rubia sonrió- Buenas tardes Ginevra

-Mira, por ahí está Luna, se que se llevan bien -Ginny tomó del brazo a Hermione- Yo te la tengo que robar un minutito.

Fleur sonrió- Voy a ver a Luna- Hermione asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Fleur

-¿Qué tal los nervios? ¿Lista para contraer nupcias? -Preguntó Ginny

Hermione asintió- No creo que tenga nervios, lo único que cambiara entre Fleur y yo es que firmaremos un papel que diga que estamos juntas... Porque ya vivimos juntas, dormimos juntas y ya hay una pequeña Fleur en camino.

Ginny se rio- ¿Ya tiene nombre?

Hermione negó- era un decir, aún no sabemos ni su sexo así que es precipitado empezar con nombres -Hermione observó como Fleur platicaba animadamente con Luna- Lo único que me preocupa es la reacción de la prensa... Nos van a comer vivas... No la van a dejar respirar en cuánto se enteren.

Ginny asintió- Me temo que con eso no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo esperar a que la bomba explote- ¿Entonces mañana a las 4?

Hermione asintió- Fleur dormira hoy en casa de su madre -La castaña se rio- Según su madre es para... Mantenerla pura el ultimo día -Ambas se rieron- Es algo... Gracioso... Cosas de su madre.

Hermione tomó una copa y le ofreció una a su amiga que contenia jugo, Ginny observó como Harry asaba carne y reía con George, la pelirroja dejo escapar un suspiro. El día anterior había ido a comprar carne al supermercado y se había encontrado con el ex-amor de Hermione, la falsa pelirroja estaba de la mano con una mujer desconocida, Ginny se habia ocultado entre los cereales, no porque tuviera miedo de encararla sino porque tenía pavor de darle a aquella mujer una excusa para buscar a Hermione pues actualmente su amiga estaba felizmente en una relación con la francesa. Observó que Hermione miraba a Fleur con una sonrisa, incluso podría decir que le brillaba la mirada, la pelirroja dudó un momento si decirle a su amiga del encuentro del día anterior.

-Voy con Fleur -Declaro Hermione sonriendo y se alejó de su amiga

Ginny suspiró, su amiga habia superado a "Natachiiiaa" pero dudaba de la fortaleza de su amiga para tratar el tema. Se tomó el resto de su bebida de un trago y caminó hacia el futuro padre de su hijo, ya habría tiempo de tratar el tema con su amiga, debía dejarla disfrutar.

* * *

-Hermione -Gritó su madre- No querrás estar ebria en tu boda, hazme el favor de devolver esa copa -La castaña miró a su amiga suplicante pero la pelirroja se encogió de hombros

Hermione observó de nuevo el reloj- Es tarde... Debería estar aquí -le susurró a Ginny

-Aun faltan 10 minutos para la hora

-Ella siempre llega 15 min antes de la hora... Debió estar aquí hace 5 min -Hermione intentó tocar de nuevo la copa de licor pero su madre le pegó un manotazo y negó con la cabeza, dejó salir un bufido y observó a su gato que se paseaba por el jardín- incluso Crookshanks está inquieto

Ginny se rio- El pobre tiene un esmoquin que debe picar como un grano en el trasero -Declaró la pelirroja antes de echarse a reír al ver al gato- No puedo creer que "Crooki" -dijo usando un tono burlón- se haya dejado poner eso, Fleur tiene sus mañas -Observó a su amiga tensarse ante el nombre- Mira... Llevas viviendo con ella varios meses ¿En verdad crees que no vendría a casarse? Debes admitir que es un miedo tonto

Hermione cerró los ojos- Lo siento... Es que... Lo siento -Tomó un gran respiro- Ayer por primera vez no dormí con ella... Ayer no dormí -Confesó- ... Es... Extraño... La manera en que la necesito para dormir... La manera en la que me he adaptado a ella... No lo entiendo... Yo...

-Estás enamorada -Soltó la pelirroja y Hermione se giro a verla asustada- No tienes que temer... Lo has experimentado, una noche sin ella y ¿cómo es?

-Terrible -Contestó con la mirada perdida

-Si, terrible estar sin ella... ¿Y con ella? ¿Cómo te sientes cuándo estas con ella? -Ginny vio a su amiga sonreír- Eso pensé

-Ginny... Tú sabes muy bien que... No puedo... Tengo miedo

Ginny miró a su amiga con su sencillo vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, zapatos plateados y el cabello recogido, apenas maquillada y con un labial rojo- Sé que te es fácil confiar... Se que tienes muchas dudas, pero mira -Ginny señaló detrás de Hermione y la castaña se giro. Fleur habia llegado, estaba saludando a unos familiares, la castaña sintió su corazón latir con fuerza- Te tienes que arriesgar... Porque eso que estás sintiendo vale la pena... Mírala -Hermione no habia quitado la vista a Fleur pero escuchaba a su amiga- ¿Crees que ella te pueda defraudar? ¿Confías en ella?

Hermione asintió pero un miedo la recorrió -También confíe en Natasha

-Eso es lo mejor... Ella no es Natasha -Ginny sintió molestia, era de las únicas veces que decía el nombre correctamente pero la ocasión lo requería, Ginny tomó una copa y se la entregó a la castaña- ¿Estas dispuesta a intentar ser feliz?

Hermione tomó un gran suspiro y tomó la copa entre sus manos, tomó un trago de vino y se lo devolvió a su amiga, se giro a ver a la pelirroja y la abrazo- Gracias -Le susurró y se alejó, caminó con un poco de temor hacia Fleur, la rubia al fin se percato de su presencia y sonrio, estaba vestida de blanco, un vestido entallado arriba de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón blancos y el cabello ondulado suelto con un adorno a un costado. Ligeramente maquillada y con los labios rosas. Los invitados que rodeaban a Fleur se quedaron callados y observaron a Hermione avanzar hacía ella.

-Te ves hermosa -Dijo Hermione y tomó del brazo a la rubia

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa- Lo mismo opino de ti... No... Tú estás divina

-Hermosa gana a divina -Ambas se rieron- ¿Estás segura?

Fleur miró a la gente a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar del brazo de la castaña- absolutamente pero entiendo si tú no

Hermione negó- Estoy segura

- ¡Hermione! ¡Fleur! -Gritó la madre de Hermione- Es hora

- Entonces casémonos -Dijo Hermione y le extendió el brazo para que la rubia lo tomara.

La ceremonia con el señor fue aburrida, casi una junta para ambas, el único momento emocionante fue cuándo les dijo que firmaran, Hermione sintió temblar su mano pero consiguió manejar los nervios.

-Las felicito, están legalmente unidas en matrimonio -Dijo el señor después de que los testigos firmaran, la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a Fleur, la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Lo hicimos -Dijo Hermione y abrazó a Su Esposa.

Fleur estaba riendo eufórica, apenas creía que acabara de casarse con la mujer de su vida y dentro de varios meses daría a luz a un hijo suyo. Sintió que su padre la besaba y la felicitaba, su madre hizo lo mismo, todas sus hermanas y hermano la felicitaron al igual que las demás personas. Ella quería ir con Su Esposa pero debía seguir un protocolo, tenia la noche para estar con ella.

Hermione sintió como Harry la abrazaba e incluso levantaba del suelo varios centímetros- Muchas felicidades Mione! -El chico la besó en la mejilla sonoramente y la chica se sonrojo.

Hermione terminó de saludar a todos y se acercó a Fleur- Sra. Granger -Le hizo una reverencia sonriendo

-Sra. Delacour -Fleur sonrió

Hermione se rió y la abrazó- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu olor? ¡Dios! Siempre hueles delicioso ¿Cómo le haces?

Fleur soltó una carcajada, le había dicho eso al menos una decena de veces pero siempre le encantaba oirlo-Sra Delacour, eso es un secreto - Y Hermione se acerco y la besó

-Hermione -Su madre llegó y le sonrió- Fleur, querida, tu padre hará un brindis -La mujer se acercó a Fleur con una servilleta y le limpió el labial que Hermione había dejado en su boca, Fleur se sonrojo y asintió.

-Gracias a todos por asistir a esta pequeña pero muy significativa reunión, hoy mi hija y Hermione se han unido en matrimonio, es un placer... -Hermione dejó de prestar atención al discurso de su suegro, Fleur tenía su mano en el muslo de la castaña, Hermione tomó un sorbo de champagne, sentía sus mejillas coloradas, miró que Fleur sonreía. No fue consciente del tiempo transcurrido hasta que Fleur se levantó y le extendió la mano, la castaña miró sorprendida a su alrededor y la miraban expectantes. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Fleur, Fleur la guió hasta el centro de la pequeña carpa que habia instalado- Nuestro primer baile de casadas -susurró

_(N/A: Altamente recomendado que busquen y le den play apartir de ahora la canción "Magic Works" de The weird sisters_)

Hermione asintió y escuchó como la música comenzaba a sonar. Fleur habia agarrado su cintura y la guiaba, Hermione se sujetó del cuello y dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

"_And dance, your final dance,_

_This is your final chance_,

_To hold, the one you love_,

_you know you've waited long enough_,

_so_, _believe_..."

Hermione despegó su cabeza del hombro de la otra y la miró a los ojos.

_"The magic works, don't be afraid a being hurt_,

_Don't let this magic die, the answer is there_,

_Oh, just look in her eyes_"

Fleur se acercó a la castaña y la besó mientras lentamente bailaban.

_"And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she wants you too_,

_Yeah is hard, you must be brave, don't let this moment slip away_

_Now, believe_..."

Hermione se separó del beso y sonrió

_"The magic works, don't be afraid, afraid a being hurt_,

_No, Don't let this magic die, the answer is there_,

_Oh, just look in her eyes_"

Fleur colocó su barbilla en el hombro de su esposa

_Don't believe this magic can die , no, no, no, this magic can't die_"

-Hermione -Susurró Fleur

"_So dance, your final dance, because this is your final chance_"

-Te amo -Dijo en un hilo de voz, esperando no asustar a la otra, pero Hermione no respondió sólo la besó tiernamente en los labios y sonrió.

El resto de la velada pasó en tranquilidad, Hermione no hizo comentario de la declaración de la rubia, se notaba feliz y bastante divertida, Fleur temió que no lo hubiese escuchado, pero algo le decía que lo había hecho. La rubia pronto le restó importancia y se dedicó a disfrutar de su boda.

Bastantes horas habían pasado desde que contrajeron nupcias, la rubia sentía la necesidad de quitarse los zapatos pero su consuelo era que estaban por irse, despidió a sus padres y Gabrielle que no se contuvo de darle un par de "consejos" sobre la noche- ¿Podemos irnos ya? -Le preguntó a Hermione que aún platicaba con su madre y la castaña asintió, Fleur recibió los papeles que oficiaban su matrimonio y espero a que su esposa terminara de despedirse.

-Vamos -Dijo la castaña y tomó la mano de Fleur para desaparecer.

Fleur abrió los ojos y estaban en un cuarto, caminó hacia la larga ventana y la abrió, estaban en un lugar a la orilla del mar, podía oler la sal. Sintió que Hermione la abrazaba por la espalda- Sra. Fleur Delacour De Granger -Hermione soltó una leve risilla- ¿Te gusta?

Fleur asintió- Si, pero me gusta más esto -La rubia se giró y besó a Hermione.

(_N_/_A: inicio de escenas sexuales... Si,están de suerte, otra escena_)

Hermione abrazó a Fleur y sus manos se abalanzaron sobre el cierre del vestido, que rápidamente cedió cayendo al piso. Hermione se separó para ver a Fleur en un sostén negro, una ropa del mismo color y un ligero, Hermione observó bien a Fleur, el hecho que aun tuviera zapatillas y el cabello suelto le daban un toque especial, Fleur se sonrojo ante la mirada- Estás... Wow -Dijo Hermione y se acercó a la rubia, besó su cuello un par de veces, lo mordió antes de bajar hacia los pechos y dejar a su paso varios besos. Se concentró en los pechos de la otra, los mordió sobre la fina tela que los cubría, sintió la piel de la rubia erizarse, incluso su propia piel lo hizo. Fue bajando y beso el vientre ligeramente abultado de la rubia, mordió el elástico de la ropa interior y subió nuevamente para besar a Fleur.

La rubia había soltado varios suspiros, giro a Hermione y le besó el cuello, mordió levemente su hombro y deslizó el cierre de su vestido, fue besando la piel que se le ofrecía, el vestido calló al piso, Hermione no llevaba sostén solo tenia una ropa interior de color blanco, Fleur jugó un rato con la prenda antes de quitarla, paso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Hermione y comenzó a masajear los pechos, la castaña comenzó a jadear, Fleur la tenía desnuda y a su disposición, quería probarla. Se detuvo en su proceso de besos y la condujo hacia la cama, la recostó sobre el edredón para besarla, el contacto de los labios fue suave, lento, con un poco más de valor pasó su lengua por el labio de la castaña y pronto hubo ingresado, el aliento de Hermione era caliente, sabia ligeramente a champagne. Se separó y se deshizo de su propio sostén, se pegó a Hermione para sentir el contacto de sus pechos, casi podía saborear la sensación, su cuerpo estaba caliente.

Hermione escuchó como Fleur comenzaba a gemir mientras restregaba su cuerpo al de ella, sintió a la rubia descender lentamente por su cuerpo, llegó hasta sus pechos, le dio una leve lamida que alertó a cada poro de su piel, ahora lo mordía y ocasionalmente succionaba, necesitaba a Fleur en su intimidad, la deseaba ahí abajo, su excitación ascendía, sentía su entrepierna humedecerse. Inconcientemente abrió las piernas y Fleur se posicionó entre ellas, ahora sentía el torso de Fleur cobra su intimidad, era un roce mínimo pero suficiente para desear más. La rubia al fin fue descendiendo, mordió la parte interna del muslo de la castaña, arañó su pierna, se acercó a su intimidad respiró sobre ella, la castaña sintió el siento caliente de la otra chocar contra su intimidad y eso la excito más, Fleur la estaba llevando al abismo con lwves toques.

Fleur utilizó solo la punta de su lengua para lamer los costados de la intimidad de la castaña, quería hacer que durara, quería llevarse su tiempo, sus manos sujetaron el trasero de la castaña haciendo que se elevase y dándole una mejor posición, olía la excitación de su esposa, pasó su lengua por todo el largo de la intimidad, llevándose sus jugos a la boca, Hermione dio un brincó y gimió, se aferró a la cabeza de Fleur y ésta lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta permitirse penetrar a la castaña con la lengua, Hermione dejo salir un fuerte gemido y Fleur sonrió.

Hermione estaba al borde, aquella mujer la estaba matando, jadeo al sentir la proximidad de Fleur con su centro, por fin pudo sentir los labios de Fleur sobre su clítoris, lo mordió y la castaña saltó, sólo necesitaba un poco másde estimulación y llegaría al cielo, lo sentía. Fleur comenzó a devorar su intimidad, Hermione podía casi sentir que acariciaba el cielo y entonces Fleur se detuvo, subió para besar sus labios, estaba jugando y la castaña lo sentía, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Fleur ganase, Fleur estaba sobre ella pero con un poco de esfuerzo logró empujarla y hacer que quedara sentada, Hermione también quedó sentada. Comenzó a besar a la francesa, aún estaba muy agitada por su propia excitación pero si jugaba bien iba a poder liberarse pronto. Besó a la rubia, le mordió en varias ocasiones los labios, se inclinó y ahora jugaba con su oreja, bajo a su cuello y sopló, Fleur de inmediato se erizo, bajo un poco más y mordió el hombro de la francesa.

Fleur dejo escapar un gemido, su respiración era irregular, sintió que Hermione descendía, la sintió besar su pecho y tuvo que aferrarse de la sábana para no gritar, de nuevo la castaña hacía maravillas en sus pechos, movía su lengua de arriba a abajo sobre su pezón, me era imposible contener sus gemidos, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar, ese era su juego. Bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de la castaña y con su dedo índice comenzó a hacer círculos sobre el clítoris hinchado de su esposa. Fleur comenzó a besar su hombro. Sintió que la castaña ahogaba un gemido en el pezón de la rubia y la vibración casi la hace desfallecer, observó que la castaña flexionaba su rodilla y abría sus piernas. De nuevo sintió que sus pechos eran estimulados con mayor fervor, detuvo su labor un instante pero después continuó.

Hermione sentía su propio centro ser estimulado mientras ella mordisqueba los pechos de la rubia. Tenia que aceptar que estaba a punto de perder si no aplicaba medidas extremas, bajó su mano y paso su dedo de arriba a abajo por la intimidad de Fleur, la rubia se sobresalto y abandonó un momento su labor, momento suficiente para que Hermione tomara la delantera, aferró sus dientes al pecho de Fleur y comenzó a penetrarla, dos dedos fueron suficientes para ver a Fleur gritar de placer. Sentía a Fleur perder cuando ella misma soltó un grito, Fleur la estaba penetrando con intensidad, con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura continuó penetrando, le era muy complicado recordar que estaba estimulando a Fleur. Sintió las paredes de la rubia contraerse y sus dedos mojarse más, sintió que la rubia daba una ultima y fuerte embestida y la castaña se permitió liberarse del placer que venía conteniendo. Los dedos de su pie se tensaron y un cosquilleo recorrió desde su cráneo hasta el final de su espalda. Sonrió complacida.

_(N/A: Fin del cuchiplancheo *Que es copular/fornicar/mantener sexo/echarle aguacate a la telera/etc/etc/etc_)

Hermione se removió incomoda en la cama, sentía frío, abrió los ojos y encontró la cama vacía, levantó la cabeza y vio a la rubia, su ahora esposa, parada con una sábana enfrente de la ventana, Hermione se levantó aun desnuda y la abrazó por atrás, sus manos residieron en el vientre de su esposa, pegó su mejilla a la espalda desnuda de la francesa. Sintió las manos de Fleur sobre las propias y sonrió, levanto la cara y vio que el sol estaba saliendo, suspiró, era feliz, hacia muchos años que no lograba experimentar una autentica felicidad, tenía un nuevo horizonte de oportunidades, Fleur le había confesado que la amaba y ella empezaba a darse cuenta que quizás era mutuo, inhaló con felicidad, por fin se sentía viva.

* * *

_**B**__**ueno, ya hemos avanzado a otra etapa de la relación, ahora viviremos el embarazo como una pareja feliz... Hasta que sea el momento de que... Bueno, tengo algo malvado por ahí xD**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo amaron? Por favor déjenme saber su opinión, me gusta mucho leerlas... Y si no, déjenme saberlo, sé que también tengo mucho que mejorar :D **_

**_* Si son lectores de mi otro fic "Lune écarlate" y ya leyeron el nuevo capítulo me gustaría que me dejarán saber si he podido llevar a cabo las escenas sexuales por separado, es un trabajo arduo no mezclar ambas a pesar de ser diferentes fics porque como escritor es más fácil prestar escenas que imaginar cada una por separado y espero haberlo logrado, si no es así también dejenmelo saber y así pueda mejorar. Gracias!_**

* * *

_**La cancion que uso es parte del soundtrack de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego y como ya mencione se llama "Magic Works" de "The weird sisters". Y será la canción de mi boda *-* (por eso me proyecte en la escena xD), y la puse porque es mi favorita... Ignorenme xD porque dudo sea de su interes xD.**_

_**This is it... For now..**_


	12. Chapter 12: Vida

**____****Aclaraciones:**

_____Abajo están los agradecimientos y la nota final. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Mis mas humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

**_Capitulo 12:_**

**_Vida_**

* * *

Hermione se apareció en su departamento, observó la hora y se percató de su ligero retraso, se apresuró a desempacar el desayuno que había comprado, hacían 5 semanas desde que habían contraído nupcias y hacia apenas semana y media desde que Fleur habia agarrado gusto por el sueño, ahora dormía profundamente y por más tiempo, a la castaña no le molestaba, únicamente extrañaba el sabor del desayuno de Fleur. A partir de esa semana y media se habia visto en la necesidad de buscar nuevas fuentes de alimento, así, su nueva rutina consistía en salir temprano de su departamento, comprar desayuno, ingerirlo y dejarle su porción a Fleur.

La castaña hizo una mueca ante el sabor insípido del jugo de naranja que hacia poco había adquirido, sintió algo peludo cruzar por sus piernas- Hey Crooki -El gato maullo en réplica- La castaña se rió- Y solo ella te llama así -Hermione tomó un pedazo de tocino y se lo entregó - Toma, por haber desaparecido anoche -Hermione le sonrió al felino, le estaba agradecida porque la mascota les daba privacidad en noches de intimidad. La castaña miró su reloj una vez más y se apresuró a terminar sus deberes de buena esposa.

* * *

La castaña había pasado mediodía haciendo revisión tras revisión y por fin tenia un respiro para alimentarse.

-Dra. Delacour -Ginny la sorprendió por detrás haciendo que dejara caer un pedazo de lechuga de su tenedor.

La castaña estaba acostumbrada a que Ginny la llámese así, aunque para el resto del hospital seguía siendo la Dra. Granger- ¿Qué comes? -La nariz de la castaña detecto un olor conocido

-cóctel de mariscos -Ginny le dejó ver el contenido de su vaso- ¿Quieres?

-No, por dios No -Hermione se alejó

-No recuerdo que tuvieras algo en contra -Ginny se metió un bocado a la boca, evidentemente disfrutando el sabor

-Y era así hasta... -Hizo una pausa tratando de recordar-El martes ¿Es que acaso las embarazadas tienen algo con los mariscos? -Hermione sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar su memoria- Fleur hizo una sopa de salsa inglesa con mariscos y por el olor no quiero saber que has hecho tú

Ginny levantó una ceja- No habia pensado en eso pero suena delicioso, quizás si le hubiese agregado un poco de miel y algunas pasas estuviera bien -La pelirroja observó la cara de horror de su amiga y echó una carcajada- Es broma

-Perfecto... Has echado a perder mi apetito... Es una ensalada -Hermione le mostró su comida como si no fuese obvio-¡Una ensalada! Sólo tu eres capaz de arruinar el sabor de una ensalada y de este lugar...

-Creí que decías que en este lugar nada tenia sabor

-Exacto... Has arruinado el sabor de algo que no tiene sabor... A ese extremo has llegado

Ginny giró los ojos- Como sea... ¿Porqué no has comido con Fleur?

-Gabrielle... Tiene una comida con ella -Hermione observó nuevamente su ensalada y cerró el recipiente dando por terminado su apetito- Creo eso es todo, provecho -La castaña se levantó

Ron me llamó- Ginny intervino antes de que se alejara más y Hermione se detuvo- Él... Va a ser transferido aquí... Es decir al ministerio... He estado con él

- Que bien -La castaña estaba nuevamente por irse y escuchó a su amiga llamar su nombre- Mira Ginny, se lo que dije y lo haré. En algun momento hablare con él

- Yo quería decirte que... Se me fue la lengua -Ginny se detuvo, tratando de calibrar su confesión- Él sabe que Fleur va a tener un hijo tuyo

Hermione abrió los ojos y cruzó los brazos, definitivamente Ginny había dicho más de lo que le correspondía- Se suponía que él no debía saberlo... Ni nadie... Es un tema delicado

-Lo sé y te juro que fue sin intención

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio varios momentos para calmarse y le sonrió- Solo asegúrate que mantenga la boca cerrada -Ginevra asintió y la castaña se retiró a sus labores no muy tranquila por la nueva noticia.

* * *

Fleur se estiró para después sentir su cuerpo relajarse, abrió los ojos y notó la claridad de la mañana, miró al gato que perezosamente bostezaba a su lado. De nuevo sintió ese pequeño movimiento que surgía desde el interior de su vientre, hacia varios días que sentía ese cosquilleo pero no habia querido alertar a Hermione, ahora estaba segura que era el bebé, su bebé estaba moviéndose y eso la hizo levantarse radiante, cuando Hermione regresará ella le diría, no, era mejor mostrarle cuando sucediese.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha, saldría de compras con Gabrielle, la ropa que le quedaba era escasa y quería comprar nueva y más cómoda. Después irían a comer y le daba tiempo suficiente para comprar algo y cenarlo con la castaña. Habia ganado varios kilos y aunque ella se sentía un poco incómoda en la intimidad, Hermione no solía mostrar molestia. Salió del cuarto y notó el desayuno que quedaba en la mesa, Hermione solía hacer eso desde que ella dormía mucho y no podía evitar estar encantada con el gesto.

El tiempo voló mientras pensaba y reflexionaba, observó con prisa su reloj y apresuró su marcha. Cuando apareció en el callejón lo primero que observó fue el gran número de personas arremolinadas haciendo las próximas compras de navidad, caminó en círculos intentando mantener el calor en su cuerpo, en la tienda de enfrente habia un gran número de reporteros hostigando seguramente a un famoso, se sintió un poco incomoda al darse cuenta que un hombre la veía minuciosamente a través del vidrio de una tienda, pronto la voz de su hermana la sacó de su trance y se dispuso a realizar sus compras olvidando lo demás.

* * *

Hermione bostezo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Fleur, el sueño estaba por vencerla mientras intentaba enfocarse en la revista que Fleur le mostraba.

-¿Qué color te gusta? -Inquirió la rubia mientras se removía en su lugar y le acercaba la revista a la castaña intuyendo su sueño.

Observó los diversos colores de cuna- El verde -Dijo después de observar un momento, Fleur observó el color que le había sido mencionado sin estar muy convencida, Hermione notó su vacilación- Si tanta duda tienes en los colores ¿Porque no quieres saber el sexo?

-En un principio pensé que la sorpresa sería linda

-¿En un principio? ¿Ya no? -La castaña ya habia perdido el sueño y Fleur no respondió vocalmente, únicamente se encogió de hombros y torció la boca un poco- Podemos hacer una nueva cita y pedir el sexo del bebé... -Al darse cuenta de que Fleur no respondía se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos- A mi no me importa que sea, lo voy a amar y estoy segura que tu harás lo mismo... Además... Tu madre está loca por conocer el sexo y nombre para empezar a hacer arreglos.

Fleur sonrió por la declaración y besó a la castaña levemente, dejó salir un respiro para contestar sonriente- Entonces hagámoslo... Conozcamos el sexo del bebé

Hermione asintió- ¿Te parece si lo hacemos antes de navidad? Así tus padres y los míos se enteraran al mismo tiempo -La rubia asintió antes de besar nuevamente a su esposa- Me encantas -Susurró Hermione entre besos.

Fleur sintió que la castaña se inclinaba y dejó caer su peso hacía atrás, su espalda estaba sobre el sillón y la castaña sobre ella, comenzó a sacarle la blusa a su esposa mientras sentía como la propia era desabotonada, se separaron para darle salida a ambas ropas, sintió la mano fría de Hermione acariciar su vientre y un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Los besos no cesaban y sentía las manos de la otra sobre sus pechos apretándolos, sintió que una mano bajaba y le acariciaba su intimidad sobre el corto short de seda que tenía, dejó escapar un gemido y se separó del beso.

Hermione escuchó el gemido y se pegó mas, quitó la mano del pecho de la rubia y se froto sintiendo la fricción que ambos pechos le provocaban, metió si cabeza en el cuello de Fleur y estuvo a punto de comenzar a devorarlo pero sintió a la rubia besar su cuello, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel y su respiración comenzara a incrementarse. Fleur habia metido su mano por debajo del pequeño pedazo de tela y pellizcaba con fiereza el pezón de la castaña, su otra mano recorrió la espalda y la arañó levemente para bajar y acariciar la cintura, Hermione sentía el sudor que se resbalaba por frente y el calor que se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Sintió la mano de Fleur tomar su trasero y apretarlo, sintió que Fleur le dio una nalgada, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse un poco y a pesar de no verla podía asegurar que la rubia estaba sonriendo, olvido su pequeño sobresalto cuando Fleur clavó los dientes sobre su cuello, era una mezcla de dolor y de placer, sintió la mano de la rubia acariciar su pierna y jalarla para que se flexionase hacia arriba.

Fleur deslizó con un poco de dificultad su mano por debajo del short de la castaña, sin haber llegado pudo sentir el calor que emanaba la intimidad. Continuó deslizando su mano hasta que sus dedos tomaron vida propia por la humedad, sintió que la castaña levantaba el trasero para mejorar la posición, sus dedos se adentraron al cuerpo de la otra, un gemido fue la respuesta, comenzó a mover sus dedos de manera regular mientras sentía como los dientes y besos de la castaña se aferraban a su hombro intentando camuflajear los gemidos. Su mano continuaba propinando masajes a los pechos de la otra.

Hermione sintió que su clítoris era masajeado con probablemente un pulgar, abandonó el intento de esconder los gemidos y comenzó a casi gritar, Fleur era una diosa en la intimidad, sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus uñas se aferraron al apoyabrazos del sillón, dejó salir un gran suspiro al sentir que se relajaba. Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda mientras Fleur le acariciaba la cintura y su respiración le pagaba en la oreja, se acercó a ella y la besó, sus labios se rozaron, los pequeños y delineados labios de la francesa curiosamente encajaban a la perfección con los de la castaña, el beso se profundizó y ambas lenguas jugaban.

Hermione dejó que sus manos recorrieran el vientre de Fleur acariciándolo, bajó sus besos por la barbilla, asentándose un momento en el cuello y otorgando besos por la clavícula, sus manos bajaron para acariciar la parte externa de los muslos, Fleur comenzaba a lanzar pequeños pero audibles gemidos y varios suspiros, la castaña comenzó a besar los bordes del pecho sin querer tocar aún el pezón que en esos momentos estaba completamente erecto, la cadera de la rubia comenzó a elevarse y moverse en busca de atención, los pechos de la rubia se habían especialmente sensibles y era algo que Hermione pretendía aprovechar. Sus manos jugaron un momento el pequeño short de seda para después deslizarlo, Hermione acarició sobre la tela y Fleur se pegó más para intentar un toque mejor propinado.

La rubia estaba enloqueciendo porque estaban provocándola sin tocar y su cuerpo deseaba ser atendido, sin querer esperar más tomó la cabeza de la castaña y la guió, se mordió el labio y gimió al sentir que la succión ejercida sobre sus pezones, las pequeñas mordidas que le hacían vibrar, pronto sintió las manos de la castaña trabajar sobre su clítoris, al principio era un suave toque, un masaje circular, pero pronto fue tomando fuerza cuando sentía el dedo de la castaña hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo, sus gemidos eran mas audibles, sintió que Hermione cambiaba de pecho y comenzaba a lamer y morder, con la mano libre masajeaba el otro. La rubia sentía su corazón muy agitado, sentía apretar su pecho y su piel erizarse.

Hermione comenzó a pellizcar levemente el clítoris de su esposa y sintió cómo se aferraba a su espalda, en segundos el cuerpo de la rubia se habia tensando dejando escapara un grito de placer, Hermione retiró su mano y dio un beso sobre el pecho de Fleur antes de subir para quedar a la altura de Fleur, la rubia placenteramente la abrazo mientras sonreía y la castaña devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione comenzó a besar la quijada de Fleur, pequeños besos llenos de cariño, la rubia sonrió antes de hablar-Me voy a dormir si sigues -Hermione la ignoro y siguió otorgando pequeños besos- Bien, el sofá no es muy cómodo ¿Podemos ir a la habitación?

Está vez la respuesta fue inmediata, la castaña se levantó aun semidesnuda y jaló levemente de la mano a Fleur para que se moviera, ambas caminaron y apenas Fleur hubo reposado su cuerpo sobre la cama, Hermione se metió y continuo su ronda de besos. Fleur se sentía muy soñolienta, sus ojos apenas y se abrían, sintió un ligero movimiento en su vientre y se despertó al instante- Tu mano -Pidió y tomando la mano de su esposa la colocó sobre su vientre, dónde sentía los movimientos.

Hermione sintió un pequeño movimiento debajo de su mano y sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Fleur y después su vientre, nuevamente sintió el movimiento, miró de nuevo a la rubia que le sonrió mientras asentía. Hermione se reacomodó para quedar a la altura del vientre de Fleur y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo besaba, Fleur sonrió y sintió que el sueño nuevamente la invadia, se quedó observando el comportamiento de Hermione hasta que fue consiente.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada con la directora haciendo papeleo cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió abruptamente mostrando a una agitada pelirroja- ¿Dra. Potter? -Pronunció la Directora del hospital algo preocupada

-Disculpe -Se excuso recuperando el aliento- Hermione... Es Fleur

Hermione se levantó de su asiento preocupada y se acercó a Ginny- ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny le extendió una revista, Hermione distinguió la imagen de Fleur y otra imagen que estaba agrandada y era el vientre, en grandes letras estaba "Fleur Granger ¡Embarazada!"- Ella -comenzó a hablar Ginny- Está con Gabrielle en un café muggle... Hay reporteros y las tienen rodeadas... Gabrielle me aviso... Y...

-¿Dónde están?

-En un café... Emmm... El... "Sole", está en... -Ginny meneo la cabeza- en... Boulevard Mercy...

-Me tengo que retirar -Se disculpó la castaña y desapareció del hospital sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione estaba bastante desesperada buscando el lugar, habían pasado muchos minutos desde que se entero, su corazón se aceleró al ver el gran letrero "Solee" en lo alto de un local, había mucha gente fuera del local, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que astutamente los reporteros mágicos estaban vestidos como muggles y pasaban desapercibidos, era obvio que Fleur no podía desaparecerse en el lugar y que tendría que salir para poder desaparecer y salir significaba entregarse a la jauría de reporteros que lucharía con uñas y dientes por una foto o declaración. Estaciono el coche enfrente del local, bajo lo más rápido que pudo e intentó entrar al local, pero era empujada y cegada con los flashes, con mucho esfuerzo atravesó a la multitud y entró al local, ahí habían varios reporteros, en menor medida pero varios, más flashes la cegaban, vio a un mesero caminar y lo tomó del cuello- La rubia ¿Dónde está? A la que éstos hombres buscan

-Es un privado, no tiene acceso -El hombre se veía nervioso

-Es... Soy familiar -Dijo al fin- lleveme con ella

-Yo no puedo...

-¡Carajo! ¡Qué lo hagas! -habia perdido lo último de paciencia y fue más agresiva de lo que hubiese querido, varios reporteros se habían acercado a preguntarle pero ella los ignoraba.

El mesero entendió que no era una reportera más por la atención que los medios le daban y la ayudó a evadir a los reporteros, traspasaron una puerta y estaban en un pasillo vacío- Me da su palabra que no es un reportero... No tengo permitido... No está permitido... Son cubículos privados.. Y si usted es un reportero yo podría...

-No soy reportera -Interrumpió la castaña- te agradezco la ayuda... Vengo a ayudar a... -Hermione lo pensó un momento- a Fleur... ¿Serias tan amable de decirme dónde está?

El chico asintió y le señaló una puerta- Es la tercera, ahí están dos rubias.

-Gracias -Contestó y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, tomó el pomo y abrió, Fleur se sobresalto al oír la puerta abrir y al ver a Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, evidentemente estaba nerviosa- Tranquila

Fleur pareció no escuchar sus palabras- Tardaste mucho... Están ahí afuera... Decenas... No podemos simplemente desaparecer... Es demasiada la atención y los muggles se darían cuenta... Tendré que salir... Y ahí están

Hermione puso su dedo sobre la boca de Fleur y la besó levemente- Tarde porque fui al departamento, traje el coche, así nos iremos sin levantar sospechas de los muggles... Fueron inteligentes al atraparte aquí... Pero aunque tuvieran un coche no conocen las calles y tardarían mucho en alcanzarnos... El coche está en la acera del frente, solo eso vas a tener que soportar, solo eso... Te prometo que estará bien...

Fleur asintió y la abrazo, Hermione observó a Gabrielle que las miraba muy sonriente y Hermione esbozo la palabra "Gracias" sin emitir sonido a lo que Gabrielle le sonrió y asintió- ¿Cómo nos iremos? -Preguntó Fleur después de un momento

- Estaba pensando que si a Gabrielle no le importa podríamos rodearte, ella de un lado y yo del otro para atravesar la multitud y así meterte al coche, después entraría Gabrielle y después yo

Fleur no pareció muy conforme con la idea- Pero yo puedo... Gabrielle la interrumpió- Estás embarazada... Hermione y yo podemos amortiguar varios empujones y algunos golpes, tu seguridad y la del bebé es primordial hermana, no contradigas a tu esposa.

Fleur asintió- Hay que pagar la cuenta e irnos -Hermione abrazó a Fleur mientras Gabrielle salía a hacerse cargo de la cuenta, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, los nervios de Fleur habia disminuido y ahora se notaba muy tranquila en brazos de la otra. Cuando Gabrielle regresó Fleur entrelazó su mano con Hermione y después de que ambas rubias asintieran salieron del cubículo, Hermione tomó un respiro antes de abrir la puerta y salir del pasillo. Apenas abrió la puerta los flashes comenzaron a brotar, Hermione iba adelante empujando sin importar a quién para abrirse paso, sentía las manos de Fleur en su cintura, escuchó varias preguntas y sintió muchos flashes más pero continuó avanzando y empujando.

Abrió la puerta del local y sintió que era empujada, los flashes y preguntas la abrumaban pero se mantuvo en silencio, sintió que Fleur se aferraba más a ella. un hombre golpeó a la castaña en la frente con su cámara y provocó que se molestara, sin ningún tacto empujó a las personas enfrente de ella, su paso aumentó y tenía las llaves del coche a mano, abrió con rapidez y se hizo a un lado, Fleur rápidamente se coló en el automóvil, Hermione cerró la puerta tras de ella y observó que Fleur ponía el seguro. Gabrielle entró por su cuenta al auto pues los reporteros estaban pegados a la ventanilla de lado de Fleur.

Hermione rodeó el coche y entró, Fleur tenía la ventanilla cubierta con una revista, la castaña encendió el motor y de inmediato se puso en marcha, notó el alivio en la postura de su esposa. Ella misma se sintió relajada al avanzar un par de calles, encendió el radio para relajarse más. Habían decidido ir al apartamento de soltera de Gabrielle y desde ahí aparecerse en su propio departamento, al ser nacida muggle la castaña conocía bastante bien las calles y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino. Fleur se notaba nerviosa cuando estacionaron y se apresuró a entrar al apartamento de su hermana. Hermione en contraste se tomó su tiempo para ver los alrededores era un lugar muy bonito, en la esquina habia un pequeño parque, no pudo evitar pensar que era un buen lugar para crecer.

Varias horas habían pasado desde su incidente y llegada al departamento, no habían comentado mucho al respecto más que el hecho que Fleur debería mantenerse alejada de las calles. Hermione quería abordar el tema pero cada que intentaba hablarlo terminaba desviando el tema, buscaba la manera más idónea para traer el tema a colación.

-Vamos... Ambas sabemos que quieres hablar algo

Hermione se sobresalto ligeramente al sentirse descubierta, Fleur tenía sus maneras para descifrarla, lo pensó un momento antes de hablar- Estaba pensando... Ni tú ni yo queremos dar declaraciones a la presa, francamente no planeo pararme enfrente de la multitud y hablar de mi vida privada pero también está el hecho de que la noticia ya se sabe

- ¿Y entonces? -Preguntó la rubia al notar que la castaña se detenía

Hermione se rasco la frente antes de continuar- y si ya lo saben... Creo no tenemos ningún problema en hacer las cosas que estabas planeando por catálogo... No te ofendas pero tus catálogos me dan sueño... Yo preferiría ir a una tienda y verlo... Podríamos tocar el material, preguntarnos si nuestro bebé estaría cómodo, ver juguetes y cosas así... -A ese punto la castaña estaba sonrojada

Fleur sonrió y se acercó para besarla en ambas mejillas y después en los labios- Eres encantadora sin proponertelo ¿Lo sabias? -Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Estaba pensando en algo -Volvió a comenzar con voz dudativa- quizás sea una locura, quizás es demasiado pronto o aventurado... Pero... Me gusta el departamento, es lindo pero... Y no te ofendas... Pero... -Tomó las manos de Fleur entre las suyas- ¿Que opinas de conseguir una casa?

-¿Una casa? -Fleur se notaba muy emocionada

Hermione se sintió más relajada al ver la expresión de la otra- Si, una casa... El bebé debería tener su propio cuarto, quizás un cuarto de Juegos y un cuarto de lectura... ¡y un jardín!

Fleur se emocionó de sobremanera con la idea- ¡Sería maravilloso! Ohh 'Ermione... Que magnifica idea...

Hermione estaba muy feliz- Si, gano muy bien en mi trabajo y es más que suficiente mis ahorros para comprar una casa en un buen sitio, un lugar seguro y tranquilo... Un buen lugar

Fleur pensó en discutir sobre el pago del lugar pero no era momento, ahora solo quería entregarse a la idea de un hogar propio y después de debatir las responsabilidades, se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione para intentar demostrarle lo feliz que la hacía.

* * *

_No, desechen su plan de suicidio con galletas animalitos, dejen de sufrir y de vagar por la calle de la amargura, no lloren mas... Porque... Bumm!-BadaBumm- Buum!-Disk!... Tadaaaa! ... Yo he regresado!... ;D... XD... _

_Como ya habrán notado he hecho pequeños cambios a la estructura de mis publicaciones y es que siendo sinceras... Creo es mas interesante leer primero el capitulo y después mi respuesta ¿a que si? Entonces ya que terminan de leer el capítulo y de orgasmearse por lo maravillosa que soy (déjenme! Hoy tengo el ego por arriba del campo de Quidditch) pueden leer mi "nota final" (como yo le llamó) y posteriormente leerse mi respuesta a su comentario y ya que lo leen abajito dice "review" y listo! Todo en orden! Jaa! Incluso para los lectores anónimos es mejor. Me debieron haber hecho con cariño porque salí.. Uff... De lo más Genial :) ... Planeo continuar con este esquema esperando sea mas cómodo para el lector. _

_Otra cosa, disculpen mis errores ortográficos pero cuando escribo desde mi móvil el "corrector" de palabras se burla de mi, es un corrector muy... Digamos santo o bíblico... En una ocasión puso "Me José el alma" (en Lune) y lo que yo habia escrito era "Me jode el alma", o cuando pongo "asintio" y no tengo el cuidado de poner el acento en la "o" para que sea "asintió" el muy... **** corrector me lo cambia a "así tío" Y bueno, así me hace con varias palabras y a veces no me doy cuenta o no hago una revisión adecuada y pues... Por eso salen medias raras (muy mafufas) varias oraciones, me disculpó y voy a tratar de revisarlo pero no soy perfecta y si se me escapa algo, perdón._

* * *

**_Agradecimientos_**:

_**ImCc**__: Jajajaja, si, hay que agradecer a las diosas por mi imaginación Jajajaja. Me da risa tu amor xD Gracias por comentar. _

_**Guest**__: Me alegra que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado xD yo realmente quede satisfecha con el capitulo anterior y me alegra que tú también. Jajajaja Gracias por todo el apoyo y por tus halagos, me encanta que te encante la pareja xD y mis notas/aclaraciones/etc xP nadie me habia dicho_ _eso y me alegra que tu lo hayas echo, Gracias por comentar._

_** Minxi-San**__: Jajajaja, si y tengo otras formas xD que ya leerás adelante además del aguacate xD. Gracias por leer y me alegro que siga siendo de tu gusto_.

_**Guest**__: Si, justamente al hacer/escribir ambas historias en el mismo espacio temporal tenía un poco de miedo de mezclar las escenas, pero ya vi que no lo hice. Gracias por tu comentario y por alentarme, si, aquí por el momento es amor xD y tomaré en cuenta lo de Lune (lo rudo). Gracias por comentar_!

_**Karean**__: pues yo ando con una sonrisa así por los comentarios jajaja. Me alegro que te guste la historia y si, aquí te traigo el capítulo dónde acontece no que decias. Gracias por leer y comentar. _

_**VSATGPFAN88**__: Jajajaja x/D pues yo te hice feliz con el capitulo y tú a mi con tú comentario Jajajaja. Si, yo también aprecio a Ginny :) pero lo de Natachiiia... Mmm... Mejor vas trayendo tu látigo y silla xD. Buena idea xD bailar salsa y no te preocupes que solo era una recomendación jajaja. Pues como habrás notado, ya no fue tiempo récord y lo sé, a mi también me disgusta Ron, es... Ron... Y he estado posponiendo el encuentro pero creo ya va a pasar xD opino lo mismo del Romione agg~ me da ñañaras xD _

_**Thestral212**__: Jajajaja "no solo fluyeron las ideas" Jajajaja xD mori de risa Jajajaja. Y sobre mis escenas más descriptivas imagino que es porque voy agarrando más experiencia(?) eso creo. Y vaya que entiendes a mis personajes Jajajaja. Y lo de la notificación y las altas horas de la madrugada lo contestaré en Lune xD jajajajajaja_.

_**Alexia PotterHead**__: Me alegro que te haya gustado la canción y la boda, y en si todo el capitulo jajaja. Gracias por comentar y leer, me alegra ver que la historia aun es de tu agrado_.

_**ANI**__: Jajajaja, que escriba varias no quiere decir que no me cueste trabajo xD ohh~ vaya... Parece que tu inspiración tardó en llegarme y por eso hasta ahora hay actualización Jajajaja_.

_**Dianaquintanilla**__: hola, me alegra leerte de nuevo xD. Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia_.

_**Nina**__: Jajajaja, si, tarde pero no mucho xD Bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí xD_.

.


	13. Chapter 13: Encuentros del Pasado

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_Los personajes no son míos, lamento mis errores ortográficos y redactivos._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13:_**

**_Encuentros del pasado _**

* * *

-Wow... -Dijo Hermione al ver salir a Fleur, llevaba un vestido negro y a pesar del notorio embarazo se veía hermosa, su cabello iba suelto con una diadema de perlas, un collar brillante en conjunto con sus brazaletes- Ha válido cada hora de espera mientras te arregla as en el baño

Fleur se rió- Exagerada... Tú también te ves hermosa -Fleur no podía dejar de suspirar cuándo veía a la castaña en vestido, y verla en ese entallado vestido rojo y el pelo recogido la hacía hermosa. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla, Fleur no portaba tacones en contraste con Hermione así que era una de las pocas veces que Hermione estaba ligeramente más alta- Solo espero que tenga tus adorables pecas -Dijo fleur mientras besaba el hombro izquierdo de Hermione

-Yo solo espero que no tenga mi cabello -Bromeó pero a Fleur no le causó mucha gracia, prefirió evitar entrar en debates y tomó la botella de vino de la mesa y después la mano de su esposa- ¿Lista? -Inquirió y cuando Fleur asintió ambas desaparecieron.

Apenas llegaron las bienvenidas no cesaron, era beso tras beso y abrazo tras abrazo. A Hermione no le agradaban las familias numerosas justamente por ese tipo de situaciones, las reuniones siempre implicaban un gran número de gentes, en su familia siempre habia sido ella y sus padres y muy rara vez su tío. Aún con eso no borró la sonrisa de su rostro y saludó amablemente mientras entregaba la botella de vino a su suegra, buscó a Fleur con la mirada pues solían distanciarla de su esposa, Fleur era el centro de atención de la mayoría de las mujeres, siempre le preguntaban el sexo, nombre, posible fecha de nacimiento, cómo esperaban que fuera, en que hospital lo tendrían, que haría cuando naciera, si estaban felices y casi casi la universidad a la que iría o la fecha de matrimonio del bebé. Ante los ojos de Hermione solo era un montón de personas metiches pero mantenía su máscara de cortesía y trataba de alejar a Fleur de la multitud.

-Hola, Hola -Saludó al acercarse al círculo de mujeres- ¿Quieres sentarte amor?

Fleur respondió que si únicamente para alejarse de la muchedumbre de sus tías y primas, una vez que estuvieron alejadas Fleur sonrió- ¿y tus padres? Me apetece saludarlos

- Que buena pregunta -Hermione meditó un momento- Debe estar afuera... Seguramente nuestros padres dialogaran la mejor forma de asar al pavo y nuestras madres... En la cocina... Intercambiando sazón

- Voy a la cocina ¿Vas?

Hermione dudó un momento antes de asentir y seguir a su mujer, esta segura que sería ignorada pero aún deseaba saludar. Justo como predijo, después de saludar a su madre y suegra ambas mujeres se enfocaron en Fleur, no estaba enojada, Fleur era la embarazada y ella adoraba a la rubia pero pensaba que quizás sería más cortes si no la ignoraran tanto. Mientras las respectivas madres hacían las usuales preguntas a su mujer la castaña se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a su padre platicando animadamente con Nicolás, debía admitir que la actitud de su suegro había mejorado conforme el embarazo de Fleur. Tomó una copa de vino y echó un vistazo a Fleur antes de salir, su padre le sonrió radiante y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo en cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, hiso las preguntas usuales y después la castaña le extendió la mano a su suegro amablemente- Buenas noches

El hombre le sonrió y sorpresivamente la abrazo cariñosamente- Buenas noches Hermione... Me alegra hayas llegado -Hermione le devolvió el abrazo y la sonrisa- Dime... ¿Te gustaría aprender unos buenos trucos para asar? Quizás seamos viejos pero aún tenemos mucho que enseñar ¿Verdad Lalo?

El padre de Hermione asintió y levantó alegre su cerveza, Hermione echó una carcajada al ver la familiaridad con la que ambos hombres se trataban- Bien... Veamos que pueden hacer por mi

* * *

- ¿Y mi hija? -Preguntó Mónica

-¿Hermione? -Llamó la madre de Fleur- Me pareció que estaba aquí hace unos instantes

Fleur se acercó a la ventana y observó a su esposa, padre y suegro platicando muy animadamente, reían a carcajadas y Fleur no pudo más que sonreír muy alegre- Están aquí -Respondió la rubia sintiendo como ambas mujeres se acercaban a ella- Creo me unire a ellos -Fleur se dio media vuelta y tomó una bandeja de botanas- Ahora vuelvo

- Vamos contigo hija, verdad ¿Moni? -Inquirió la madre de Fleur y ambas mujeres asintieron y siguieron a Fleur.

Fleur escuchaba las risas dentro de la casa, la mayoría de su familia había asistido pero ella no deseaba comunicar la noticia a todos, quería únicamente a su núcleo familiar y se le estaba presentando una buena oportunidad de dar la noticia. Al llegar asentó la bandeja que llevaba y saludó a su padre en ambas mejillas recibiendo un fuerte abrazo, el padre de Hermione le abrazó cariñosamente y fue directo a dónde quería, llegó para ser abrazada por su esposa, Hermione le rodeó con un brazo mientras le asentaba un beso en la mejilla- Hola -Dijo la rubia intentando meter conversación

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa- Hola bella dama... Te ves muy... Embarazada

Fleur rió- Que bueno que dices eso -Señaló con la mirada a sus padres- creo deberíamos decirles -Hermione asintió e hizo ademán de que empezará y Fleur se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes- Queremos informarles algo

Hermione sostuvo la mano de Fleur entrelazándola con la propia- Sabemos el sexo del bebé -Hubo un murmullo y después las facciones de alegría e intriga aparecieron, Fleur decidió tomar la palabra- En realidad... Sabemos el sexo de LA bebé -Dijo con un claro énfasis- Vamos a tener una niña -Declaró con mucha emoción.

Hermione quedó excluida en un instante, todos se acercaron a la rubia muy felices, la castaña observó su copa de vino y le dio un buen trago antes de intentar integrarse al grupo.

* * *

Hermione se detuvo en la entrada del lugar un momento, dudó un instante pero finalmente ingresó al local, habían varias personas conversando animadamente ne sus respectivas sillas, la castaña pudo distinguir cierta cabellera pelirroja. Caminó hacía la mesa y el chico amablemente se levantó para saludarla, ella esbozo una muy leve sonrisa. Con cierta resignación tomó asiento- Hola Ronald

El chico sonrió con notorio nerviosismo- Hola... -Pasó unos minutos de incómodo momento dónde cada uno miraba en una dirección diferente hasta que el mesero decidió preguntar si deseaba algo, a lo que Hermione negó. Ron se armó de valor- Lo siento... Por lo de... Tú novia

-Ex -Aclaró la castaña aún sin desear mirarlo de frente, había pasado mucho tiempo acumulando rencores y ahora tenía a la persona que deseo acribillar incontables veces, no quería verlo directamente por temor a que la presunción del perdón fuera un fantasma.

El chico asintió- Sí, por eso... Lo siento... Nunca tuve oportunidad de expresarte lo infinitamente arrepentido que estaba por ello, lo intenté pero estabas demasiado enojada... Yo no...

- ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron en mi cama? -Interrumpió la castaña aún sin mirarlo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban asi? -Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo, el chico tenia la frente con grandes gotas de sudor y su expresión mostraba arrepentimiento- Durante mucho tiempo esa pregunta me consumió el alma y no me dejaba respirar...

-Hermione de verdad lo siento... Yo -Pero nuevamente se callo al ver que Hermione reía sarcásticamente

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿De verdad has sentido el que dos de las personas que más amas te traicionen de una manera tan vil y cínica cómo lo hicieron ustedes conmigo? -La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una pequeña pausa- No creo que puedas sentirlo... Eres cómo una rata... Vil, traicionero y rastrero... Tú no merecías mi amistad -Por primera vez desde que arribó al lugar la castaña sintió que el aire se hacía ligero y que el peso de los pensamientos que traía se aligeraba- No te odio... Pero eres una gran decepción para mí

Él jugó con el mantel de la mesa un momento- Mi vida no fue tan linda cómo te figuras... Esa mujer también me hizo daño... A ambos... Ella me trató de formas... Crueles... También me engaño y yo creía en ella... Yo la...

Hermione levantó la mano en señal de alto al joven- yo no vine aquí a hablar de lo hermosa o tormentosa que ha sido tu relación con ella... Si a eso viniste entonces es mejor que yo me retire y que vayas en busca de un psicólogo, terapeuta o novia porque yo no planeo hacer el papel de paño de lágrimas... Yo he tenido las propias y han sido un buen tanto y lo superé... Es parte del pasado... Y no es que no me importe o lo haya borrado y quizás haya sonado demasiado cruel... Pero ahora soy feliz... -Hermione sonrió- realmente soy feliz... Y no me interesa hablar de ti y Natasha

Ron intento sacar su mejor sonrisa- Y estoy muy alegre por ti... Te felicito... Has hecho una buena vida

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, una sincera- Gracias, mi vida es muy buena... Estoy enterada que Ginny te comentó el estado de Fleur... Y los medios han hecho un buen trabajo también así que debes de estar bien enterado

Ron la miró un poco dudoso- Me parece increíble... Tú y Fleur

-A mi también en un principio... Pero ella es maravillosa, es una buena mujer y me hace muy feliz -Declaró un poco incómoda- y... Tendremos un bebé

-Pero... ¿Estás segura Hermione? -Preguntó Ron dudoso mientras rascaba su cabeza

Hermione levantó una ceja y cambio la posición en la que estaba sentada, su postura era más seria- ¿Qué? Estás insinuando que...

- No te pongas así -Agregó Ron- Pero... Bueno... Es una francesa... Y son conocidos por ser muy amorosos y pasionales... Además es una Veela... No está en ella...

Hermione le interrumpió- Que TÚ te hayas acostado con MI exnovia que era Veela... No quiere decir que todas sean así -Hermione lo miro enojada- No todas son así Ronald... Fleur no es así

- Pero...-El pelirrojo no parecía darse cuenta de que el enojo de su amiga iba en aumento- Aún así... Puedes hacer unas pruebas de ADN... No quisiera que te volvieran a engañar

Hermione levantó la ceja ante la insinuación de la prueba pero estaba sorprendida que Ron la conociera- Es una prueba muggle... ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa?

Ron asintió con un ligero aire de superioridad- Si, he estado en más contacto con los muggles... -El pelirrojo sonrió pero la castaña continuaba incrédula e intentando pasar por alto la insinuaciónde su antes mejor amigo- Es para verificar si eres el padre del niño...

-Madre -Agregó Hermione

-Si, madre... Es un poco raro... Por eso te digo que lo hagas... ADN... Ay Duda Niño eso significa... Y ella bien podría -Pero el pelirrojo no continuó, Hermione se reía a carcajadas y estaba muy roja, Ron quedo sorprendido- Hermione -Se quejó el pelirrojo- Es enserio

Hermione echó un última carcajada antes de recuperar la compostura- Perdón pero no te puedo tomar enserio... -Las facciones de la castaña se endurecieron-Simplemente no puedo... Vienes aquí... O creo que a eso vienes... A intentar arreglar lo que algún día fue amistad y... ¿Dices eso? -Hermione desvío la mirada un momento para después mirar directamente al pelirrojo con cierta frialdad- Te quería Ronald... Mucho... Luchamos por una causa, vivimos condiciones muy crueles, pasamos muchas adversidades... Eramos los mejores amigos... Y me traicionaste... Con ella y en mi propia cama durante... No sé cuánto tiempo y después pretendiste arreglarlo todo con un "Perdón" -Hermione frunció el ceño- Y después de eso... Se van juntos a vivir muy felices.. ¿Y creías que mandándome una carta expresando lo mucho que lo lamentabas iba a solucionar todo? -Hermione espero una respuesta pero el pelirrojo torció la boca incómodo y la castaña continuó- No... Si algo he aprendido es que las palabras no significan nada... Tus acciones lo hacen -El tono de voz de Hermione subió ligeramente denotando molestia- y simplemente no puedo tomarte enserio porque no creo que tengas la cara, que tengas el cinismo de venir aquí y poner en tela de juicio la veracidad de Fleur... Porque a diferencia de ti, ella si me ha demostrado las cosas... Es mi hijo y no dudo de ello... No dudo de Fleur y no voy a dejar que una persona con tus antecedentes intente meterme ideas en la cabeza... Simplemente no puedo tomarte enserio...

-Yo solo quería ayudar...

-¿Quieres ayudar? Pues aprende a no cogerte a la pareja de tus "amigos" -Dijo sarcásticamente- Yo no necesito tu ayuda... Aprende a ser mejor persona por tu cuenta, yo te dije que lo deje en el pasado Ronald... No lo he olvidado pero creo firmemente que perdonar es recordar sin dolor u odio... Te perdono Ronald, por todo el daño que me hiciste te perdono... Pero me parece imposible olvidar lo que hiciste porque eras mi amigo ... Cuando reflexiones y quieras... Quieras realmente arreglar los pedazos de amistad... Estoy disponible... Pero no pienso acceder a verte mientras cuestiones mi vida -Hermione se levantó de la silla, el pelirrojo había mantenido la cabeza baja todo el tiempo- Adiós Ron... Espero saber de ti -Y sin decir más salió del local.

Estuvo caminando varios minutos por la calle inmersa en sus pensamientos, no deseaba llegar al departamento con Fleur en ese estado pero había algo que debía aceptar: caminar la ayudaba a despejarse pero lo que realmente le cambiaba el ánimo era estar y platicar con Fleur, su esposa. Esbozo una sonrisa y continuó caminando, el departamento quedaba a unas escasas dos cuadras de ahí y no era tan perezosa para aparecerse _(N/A: No es perezosa como la autora, Yo si lo hubiese hecho aunque estuviera con el vecino_), se dedicó a observar a la gente que caminaba aparentemente feliz, se preguntó cuántos de ellos en realidad lo eran y cómo es que lo sabían... ¿ella era feliz? ¿Realmente? ¿cómo podía estar segura?...

Lo de Ella y Fleur era... Increíble, la hacía sentir alegre y muy viva ¿Pero eso era realmente ser feliz? ¿Cómo saber que no hay algo mejor que lo que se está viviendo? Ciertamente lo suyo con Natasha se sentía tan diferente a lo que ahora mantenía con la francesa, Natasha era más pasional, más espontánea y aventurada, quizás bastante desquiciada ¿Cómo podíacomprar ambos estilos de vida? Y ¿En cuál se sentía mejor? ¿Habia algo mejor que "lo mejor"?... Se recriminó mentalmente por sus pensamientos, acaba de hacer justo lo que le habia dicho a Ron que no haría, estaba sembrando dudas...

Se enojó consigo misma por dejarse llevar. Sacudió su cabeza y aceleró el paso, repaso mentalmente su trabajo para intentar olvidarse de las dudas, observó un pequeño perro chihuahua pasear con su dueño y pensó en Crookshanks ¿Era bueno mantenerlo con un bebé? No, no era bueno... Pero ella se sentía incapaz de despegarse del felino y estaba segura que Fleur se sentiría en la misma posición, quizás debía mantener una charla con el gato y hacerle entender que mientras el bebé es pequeño mantenga cierta distancia, quizás con ella se enojaría pero estaba segura que el minino mantendría sus patas muy lejos si Fleur hacía la petición. Con un nuevo panorama se aventuró a subir las escaleras del edificio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Fleur recostada en el piso mientras el felino jugaba alrededor de la rubia.

- Hola -Dijo Fleur sin levantarse y la castaña se acercó a besarla para después sentarse en el sillón, la rubia la miró un momento antes de aventurarse a hablar- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

Hermione sonrió ante la perspicacia de su mujer- Creo que necesita ordenar sus prioridades -(_N/A: si han leído el libro sabrán x/D no pude evitar ponerlo_) Dijo la castaña y observaba el libro que Fleur mantenía sobre el pecho y cuyo titulo estaba en letras amarillas "Mil y un nombres para tu bebé", la castaña sonrió- El quiso meterse en mi vida y eso me enojo un poco pero confió en que más adelante podamos charlar,Eso es historia... Parece que traes algo interesante ahí -Comentó y señaló el libro

- Ohh! Sí, recién lo adquirí hoy... Pensé que quizás te gustaría leerlo -Fleur le extendió el libro- Ya lo he leído pero ninguno me convence

Hermione lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a leerlo- ¿Como te ha ido con tus amigas? -Preguntó sin despegar la vista del libro- Espero que Luna esté bien

Fleur asintió fervientemente- Ohh, ella lo está y me fue muy bien... Es gracioso porque mis dos mejores amigas no se soportan -Fleur ahogó una risa- Pero fue una tarde bastante agradable... ¡Ohh! Ginevra me habló, dice que quiere salir a ver juguestes, ropas y todo ese tipo de cosas pero le dije que antes quería ir contigo -Fleur se sonrojo ligeramente por temor a sonar ridícula- Pienso que es... Mejor ir contigo... Me hace mucha ilusión... Pero le dije que podríamos ir todos si así quisiera o quizás después

Hermione le sonrió y dejó el libro- Te prometo que está semana sacaré espacio e iremos en la tarde... Gracias por esperarme... También me hace ilusión -Ambas se miraron y devolvieron la sonrisa, Hermione levantó una ceja poco después- Marie

Fleur tardó unos minutos en entender y negó con la cabeza - Carly -sugirió y Hermione negó- ¡Monique! -Gritó Fleur con entusiasmo pero rápidamente se le desvaneció- No, tenía una tía que se llamaba así...

Hermione sonrio- ¡Yaskara! -Rápidamente negó con la cabeza- Suena a máscara

-Laura -Probó la castaña y rápidamente negó

-Romina -Dijo Fleur y se quedaron viendo un momento para después ladear la cabeza

Hermione lo pensó un momento antes de hablar-Rosali -Ambas se miraron ligeramente conformes

- Ixquic -Dijo Fleur poco convencida

-Suena a enfermedad -Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se echó sobre la alfombra- María Guadalupe Socorro de Luz Perpetua Trinidad -Ambas se miraron un momento y empezaron a reír a carcajadas- Granger Delacour... Delacour Granger... - Hermione pensó en sus palabras

-Personalmente prefiero tu apellido primero -Declaró Fleur hablando con seriedad

-Delacour es un apellido de renombre... Granger solo es...

-Un apellido muy importante... No te subestimes -Fleur se acercó a ella y le besó- María Guadalupe Socorro de Luz Perpetua Trinidad Granger Delacour -Probó Fleur y ambas sonrieron- Me fascina la idea de que sea niña

Hermione la miró- Si soy sincera... Estoy muy alegre que sea niña... -Dijo y Fleur le abrazó- ¿Crees que a nuestros padres les agrade la idea? Elegir mi apellido sobre el tuyo... El tuyo es de mucho renombre..

-¿Bromeas? Tú padre estará encantado al igual que tú madre, a la mía le fascinará y bueno... Mi padre no estoy segura pero creo que estará muy feliz...-Fleur captó la vacilación en la expresión de la otra- Además es nuestra familia... -Fleur sonrió y Hermione también- Nuestra... A mi no me importa lo demás... Somos nosotros tres -Fleur le sonrió- Sería un gran orgullo que nuestra hija tenga tu apellido, el apellido que aparece al menos un millar de veces en libros, periódicos y revistas ¡Salvaste al mundo! Y eso hará sentir a nuestra hija un gran orgullo de sus raíces

Hermione se sintió más reconfortada aunque en su interior aún dudaba un poco- Vamos a dormir...-Dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla-... Crooki está cansado y estoy segura que tú también -Fleur asintió y ambas caminaron hacía la habitación seguidas por un felino que movía la cola de lado a lado orgullosamente.

* * *

Ginny brincó en su asiento al escuchar la puerta abrirse abruptamente, observó a su amiga castaña bastante desesperada- Hermione... ¿Ocurre algo?

- Necesito salir y tengo demasiadas revisiones -Hermione le sonrio con todos los dientes a su amiga

-Soy una mujer embarazada y me quieres llenar de trabajo ¿Es enserio? -La pelirroja levantó una ceja

-Te prometo que el próximo fin yo cubro los tuyo y así te vas con Harry... -Unió sus manos en una súplica- Por favor... Se lo prometí a Fleur... ¿Sí?

Ginevra se rió- Ok, ve pero después debes convencer a Fleur que se de una vuelta conmigo y tomó tu palabra de tomar mis revisionesla siguiente semana

Hermione abrió la boca, entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en su cintura- Eres una explotadora... Pero ya que... Te aprovechas de mi -Hermione estuvo a punto de retirarse pero de nuevo se acercó a su amiga- ¿Maylen? ¿Cómo suena? -Inquirió la castaña

- ¿Porqué no lo discutes con Fleur? Harry y yo lo hemos discutido y queremos que sean los nombre de su paseo o madre y algun otro

Hermione no era apegada a las ideas de continuar un nombre, le parecía anticuado pero eso no era decisión suya así que no comento- Eso hago, pero hay muchos asi que descarte los que no son de mi agrado y llevaré mi lista, Fleur tendrá la suya y compararemos -Hermione sonrió y observó la hora- Debo irme, nos vemos mañana... Te dejó los historiales -Dijo la castaña mientras asentaba un par de carpetas- Adiós y muchas gracias

Hermione corrió apenas llegó al apartamento, sabía que iba tarde y Fleur la esperaría a las afueras del centro comercial, se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse, mientras su Gato maullaba constantemente en busca de atención- Ahora no Crookshanks... Tú ama me matará si llegó tarde... Ve a jugar con tus juguetes -La castaña pudo intuir el enojo de su felino pero lo ignoró- Así cómo tú me ignoras cuándo estás con ella -Le gritó la castaña y se sintió tonta por pelear con su mascota, cuándo terminó de ponerse los zapatos, tomó su bolso y se apresuró a salir.

* * *

Fleur salía de su trabajo regularmente temprano, esa tarde había acudido con sus padres a comer y quedado de ver a su esposa en Teysa, una pequeña comunidad mágica que se caracterizaba por que la gran mayoría de sus tiendas se dedicaba al departamento de infantes, había desde la ropa de maternidad y ropa del bebé hasta mini escobas para bebés y todo tipo de juguetes.

Su espalda dolía ese día, según la báscula había subido uno 8 kilos pero ella los sentía como una tonelada, su vientre sobresaltaba y le resultaba incómodo realizar la mayoría de las actividades, había dejado de temer por los reporteros y fotógrafos pues el interés en su embarazo y relación con la castaña había decrecido, aunque siempre había un par que gustaban de tomarle fotos creyendo que ella no los veía, también estaban las mujeres que le halagaban por su estado y le auguraban que su bebé sería hermoso, ella no dudaba de eso. Se comenzaba a preocupar porqué estaba muy próxima a entrar al octavo mes y aún no tenían un nombre para la bebé, Hermione aún continuaba hablándole a su vientre con el denominativo "Nena".

Observó que Hermione caminaba hacía ella ligeramente agitada, seguramente se había esforzado por llegar a tiempo. Espero a que la castaña se acercase a ella para poder recibirla con propiedad. Escuchó atentamente acerca del día de la castaña mientras caminaban con manos entrelazadas buscando una tienda que les gustase, había aprendido que a Hermione le gustaba ser escuchada, le gustaba que pusieran atención sobre ella, no del tipo de los medios de comunicación, del tipo que demuestra que alguien te interesa y para Fleur siempre era un placer escucharla.

Entraron a una tienda llamada Yoho's Babies , Fleur sonrio al oír que abría la puerta y una campanita sonaba indicando su llegada, en la entrada había una gran cantidad de cuneros- Mira -Señaló Fleur al ver uno rosa con morado, tocó su interior- Ohh... Pero no es muy suave -Hermione se acercó y al tocarlo de inmediato negó, Fleur recordó un punto importante- Lo que me recuerda que hable con mi padre y hablé con el agente inmobiliario que nos comentó en la fiesta, dijo que nos mandaría un catálogo de casas en venta, que seleccionaramos un par y puede atendernos el domingo en la mañana

Hermione asintió- podemos verlo ahora que lleguemos -Hermione caminó por un pasillo- El domingo en la mañana está bien... Pienso que debimos ver la casa antes... Me gustaría escoger una a la brevedad, una linda por supuesto.

Fleur asintió y se acercó a la sección de ropa- Mira -Dijo mientras le entregaba una prenda a la castaña- Es muy suave

Hermione observó un pequeño mameluco de color gris, lo tocó y sonrió- Quizás en otro color -Comenzó a rebuscar- ¡Mira! Este rosa es lindo... No soy gran apasionada del rosa pero para una niña queda bastante bien

- El verde pistache también es lindo -Agregó Fleur y Hermione asintió antes de tomar uno verde y el rosa, tomó una canastita roja de las que estaban apiladas en la esquina y colocó ahí sus dos primeras prendas. Su mirada se vio acaparada por la sección de niños de 2 años, observó un pequeño vestido blanco con adornos y encajes, le pareció encantador pero se abstuvo de ir por el, aún era muy pronto para eso- ¡Mira! -Exclamó la castaña señalando un par de calcetines de diminuto tamaño.

Fleur tuvo que estar muy atenta porque su esposa señalaba ropa tras ropa muy emocionada y la rubia apenas podía seguirle el paso, afortunadamente la canasta tenía un hechizo que permitía guardar una infinita cantidad de cosas sin que pesará, estaba segura que llevaban bastante ropa para vestir a su bebé medio año. El estado anímico de la rubia era igual que el de su mujer pero su estado físico le impedía demostrarlo, se sentía cansada y Hermione pareció notarlo, Fleur escuchó que la castaña le preguntaba si deseaba irse- Sería grandioso, me siento un poco agotada -Contestó

Hermione tomó la mano de la rubia y comenzaron a caminar hacía la caja con su canasta. Fleur estaba jugando con una pelotita que estaba en el mostrador mientras la chica de la tienda hacía cuentas- Su bebé será hermoso -Comentó la muchacha, Fleur y Hermione le sonrieron- Si me permiten la intromisión, no quiero sonar imprudente

-No te preocupes -Comentó la rubia mientras continuaba jugando con la pelota. Discutieron un momento acerca de quién pagaría la cuenta, Fleur estaba cansada así que perdió la batalla fácilmente, continuó resignada jugando la pelota y veía a su esposa cubrir el monto.

- Se ve usted muy hermosa embarazada -Comentó la empleada y a Fleur se le resbalo la pelota de las manos al escuchar el cumplido.

La puerta del local se abrió en ese momento y la campanita sono. Fleur sintió que un escalofrío recorría por su espalda, recién llegada y frente a ella, había una mujer de tez blanca y estatura alta quizás por lo tacones que llevaba, usaba un pantalón y una blusa muy ajustada con demasiado escote al parecer de Fleur, llevaba los labios pintados con un carmín bastante llamativo, su cabello rojizo estaba suelto y ondulado, Fleur jamás había visto una foto de ella, nunca se la habían descrito a precisión... Pero ella sentía el ambiente, ella sentía el aura que la otra mujer desplegaba. La pelota que segundos atrás había caído fue a dar a los pies de la recién llegada que se inclinó y la tomó, sonrió triunfalmente y lentamente, paso a paso, se acercó a ellas, le extendió la pelota hacía Hermione y Fleur pudo ver el desconcierto y vacilación de su mujer, La francesa se apresuró y tomó la pelota rápidamente y la asentó sobre el mostrador.

La mujer sonrió por su comportamiento y se acercó un centímetro a la castaña- Hermione... Tiempo sin verte -Dijo y se mordió el labio sonriente mientras observaba a la castaña permanecer sin habla. Vio que la rubia le sostenía la mano a Hermione- Ohh... Y tú debes ser... Fleur -Habló mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza- Por lo que dicen los diarios y revistas... -Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos, Fleur sentía esa estática que una mujer Veela desplegaba al intentar intimidar, ella misma podía sentir que emanaba esa misma estática. La mujer sonrió- Bueno Fleur... Es un gusto... Soy Natasha Nikoláyevna

* * *

_Holis:)_

_Llevan muchos capítulos intentandome sacar "qué onda con Natasha?" y... ¡Aquí está a quién querían! XD Debo confesar que tengo una buena trama para esta pelirroja xD No creo que la vayan a querer por mucho tiempo, he decidido hacer de ella una... Villana... Va a tener una trama bastante importante y su participación definira el rumbo de nuestra parejita :3 ... _

_Por otra parte... ¿Nadie ha adivinado el nombre del bebé?... Por ahí unas cuántas le atinaron al sexo... ¡Vamos chicas!... XD que hasta es de adivinar la apariencia de la futura cría! Creo lo han leído unas doce veces y no se han dado cuenta que tengo bien mencionado el nombre y apariencia... A la chica que lo deduzca le daré el premio de que me haga un pregunta de lo que quiera... Yo sé que alguien debe imaginarlo... _

_Ahora... Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Malas noticias... Aquí su honorable, pacífica, hermosa y talentosa escritora... Por supuesto Yo ;D ... Tiene una semana a venir bastante complicada, así que creo leeran de mi hasta la próxima semana (No, no lloren por favor) ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Que les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena... Vamos a tener un poco de todo ;D y Gracias por seguir leyendo! _

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_Marcedhampir777: jajaja, si ya vi que te hace comentar como invitado. Queb bueno que hicistes la aclaración y así ya te puedo identificar. Cómo ya habrás leído, natachiiia ahí está xD y esta vez he tardado un poco pero aquí estoy :) Gracias por comentar y ser fiel a la historia._

_Thestral212: Jajajaja mejor me abtengo de contener que podría abochornarme mucho Jajajaja. Bueno, si era nenura porque mi idea era hacerlos rosas y después darles agua fría xD ya apareció Natasha y... Vamos a mover algunas piezas del ajedrez Jajajaja. _

_Guest: Gracias y me gustaría saber al menos un seudónimo pero aun asi te agradezco mucho el apoyo :)_

_Nail: Me sonrojas xD gracias por el cumplido y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. _

_Karean: jajajajaja me alegro que te haya dado varias experiencias, tanto querías a Natachia y la he traído xD adelante su boleto de avión para que no esperaras más xD Debo confesar que no habia reparado en lo que me dices (proveer alimento, cuidado, y placer) hasta leerte me di cuenta de la relación inconsiente que hice xD Gracias por comentar :)_

_Isada: Gracias y tu español es muy bueno :) Me sobre halaga ver que una inglesa lee la historia y pido disculpas por mis múltiples faltas y espero no te haya sido demasiado difícil entenderlas. Entonces te ha gustado el FleurxHermione? Espero que si xP yo las amo _

_VSAT...: Tu duda la contesté arriba xD muy buena tu pregunta xD y aquí ya quedo bastante claro que si, ella parece ser el soporto familiar Jajajaja, y ya el papi de Fleur la va queriendo. Jajajajajaja"escribo su nombre y se pone más pesado" Jajajaja, ya llegó quién esperaba el látigo XD y buena idea, traeremos a Ginny a pelear en la primera fila xD y Fleur... Veamos que tal defiende lo suyo. XD bueno, ya exprese mi sentimiento al "ser leyenda" jajaja, y ni te preocupes que yo les digo a mis fics "La rosa", "Lune" y "Siempre" :). Cómo siempre, es un placer leerte, vamos! Que la escuela no nos derrote! XD _

_ateneajj: jajajaj, gracias, gracias :D te devuelvo el saludo desde México xD Ohh! Vaya, si suena complicado lo que me comentas xD suena a reto_

_JustOneMorePerson: Jajajaja debo admitir que en mis inicios yo tampoco veía a FleurxHermione pero al leer una fic quede enamorada de la pareja xD y ahora... Aquí estoy :D Gracias por leerlo de un tirón y por comentar :) quizás termines amando a la pareja._

_Denisse: Creí que te habían comido xD no, no quiero entrar en detalles de quién xD y cuando leí tus preguntas me quede "wtf?! Y ésta que?" xD Gracias por comentar y espero que vayas bien :)_

_Qua3183: Jajajajaja Gracias, es la primera ves creo que dices que mi forma de escribir es genial y se agradece :D Gracias, sabiendo que no es tu pareja favorita eso significa mucho :)_

_PKMarie09: D:! No, no te ahogues en helado! Ya estoy aquí, no sufras más xP yo también quiero una así xD vamos a colocar el anuncio en los clasificados xD_

_ANI: Jajajaja olvide la "mini advertencia" pero fue totalmente sin querer :P y me alegro que te gustara esa escena aunque haya sido pequeña xD _


End file.
